


This reality is really just a fucked up dream

by Candace_X_Chambers



Series: WWE vs TNA Mashup [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Painful Love, Post-Break Up, True Love, WWE vs TNA, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 67,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candace_X_Chambers/pseuds/Candace_X_Chambers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WWE initiates World War III as the company battles against TNA - unintentionally setting off the most violent and personal feud of this PG era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song In between Angels and Insects.
> 
> This is going to be somewhat similar to the final work of the Righting the World.. series, but only in the WWE vs TNA concept. Everything else is totally different.
> 
> I really don't know what my thing with Seth, as Tyler Black, going to TNA came from, or why it's there. But it is and I guess I'll deal with it until it goes away. His theme song is still All the Things she Said by t.A.T.u. That's just my song for him.
> 
> So, in this. Instead of going to ROH, Tyler goes to TNA, where shit happens. I'm not going to outright explain what happens, but I'll leave bits and pieces via flashbacks.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. All characters used are property of their respective companies; WWE or TNA.**

**Warning: all of it is in the tags**

**Tyler had a tag match with Jeff Luxon against the Latin American Xchange in October 2006. We're pretending he stayed there instead of going to ROH.**

Chapter One:

Seth's been in the WWE for almost four years now (though he spent half of it in developmental) and he's never once witnessed Vince McMahon himself conduct a very urgent meeting with the entire roster.

Until today, that is.

Vince had them all meet up on the ramp that they'll use for Raw later tonight. Him, Stephanie, and Hunter stand before them. The owner is speaking into a microphone to ensure everyone hears him.

"I'm sure all of you have heard," Vince begins,hushing the crowd instantly. "But the.. people over at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling have been insulting us. They said they're better than us - stronger than us. They're questioning our integrity as wrestlers, and calling people out week in and week out. Normally, I'd just ignore it, but it's starting to create bad publicity. After talking it over with all the higher ups, we've come up with only one conclusion.

"We'll send in six men and three women. And they'll send in six men and three women. That way everyone will face each other, until you all meet up in our tradition tag matches - twelve for the superstars, six for the divas - at Survivor Series." That's actually the smartest thing they've ever come up with. "I know you'd all love to represent your company and defend our pride, but we've already picked nine of you to go."

Vince gives them all a sweep with his eyes, pausing to add suspense or some shit.

Seth doesn't really care. This doesn't concern him. After what happened while he was in TNA, they'd be stupid to send him in.

"To represent our divas, we have.." Vince unfolds a piece of paper, "AJ Lee, Nikki Bella, and Paige. We feel that you'll collectively give us an advantage with your power, intelligence, and uniqueness.

"For the superstars, we've created six roles that each of you will fill." Vince says, taking a quick glance at them. "For the leadership position, we have John Cena. He's been the number one face of our company for ten years, and it's easy to follow him. John is an undeniably amazing wrestler, but there's something extra abut him that makes you want t stand up and cheer for him.

"Our spokesman will be CM Punk, who's well known for his signature Pipe Bomb. While we've had our issues in the past, we're willing to put it aside for the well being of our company. He is a talented wrestler, and his words are like gold, there's no denying that.

"Our champion will be, of course, World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton. Who could possibly be better? Randy's been our champion for almost a month now, and will continue his reign long after this war has been settled. We're proud to call him the Face of our Company.

"Every group needs strength. So, the Powerhouse known as Roman Reigns will happily fill that role. He's not only strong, but fast, too. His punch packs a lot of power, and you'll never see it coming."

Dean squeezes their brother's shoulder.

"We also need a little.. unpredictability, a wild card.. Dean Ambrose. Some people say he's a lunatic, but while he may possibly be a mad man, he's exactly what we need. Our opponents will never be able to tell what he's going to do next. A guessing opponent is not a defending one."

Dean fists pumps, mouthing "Fuck yeah!"

"This last person is the most important. He's the glue that will hold this team together, our backbone so to speak. The mastermind... The Architect, Seth Rollins. He's fast, intelligent, and will guide Team WWE to victory using strategic battle plans."

Who? Him? What? No.

No, no, no, no.

Seth looks up at the people in charge in shock and - Triple H is staring right at him. A knowing smirk on his face.

This fucking dick knows what happened and _wants_ to send him back in there? Something about that feels.. weird. Like he's doing it on purpose to.. to rekindle his old rivalries - the enemy that destroyed him.

"Seth! We're in, man!" Dean says loudly, a stupidly big grin on his face.

Roman raises his eyebrows. "You don't like to happy. What's wrong, brother?"  
Seth shakes his head. He can't even begin to explain what's wrong with him. Not without opening up the past - something he swore to never do.

Maybe he'll get lucky and no one will bring up his former self.

(Highly unlikely. But Tyler Black is a man he never wanted his brothers or anyone else to ever see again.)

"Didn't you use to work there?" Roman questions. Seth nods, pulling his hair back into a bun.

Maybe he'll go in there and no one will recognize him. He has altered his appearance quite a bit over the past four years.

(He has a bad feeling Triple H wouldn't let that slide even if it did happen.)

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight. Everything will be released after tonight's Raw. If you're not involved in this, then carry on with your regular work. If you are, we'll meet up on Tuesday and send out packing to Wednesday's show."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's funny how I suck at describing matches yet here I am writing wrestling fanfiction.

**Disclaimer: see Chapter One**

**Warning: Seth wants to kill Bobby in an extremely violent manner, I bullshit my way through reality as usual, and Bobby looks like he shit himself- which is just my natural face for him I guess**

**I hope everyone that's read this is enjoying this. I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.**

Chapter Two:

" _This is the best day ever!_ " Dean sings - or, well, tries to - at the top of his lungs. Seth wants to crawl in a hole and die (more than he already does). Having to walk beside your brother while exiting baggage claim while he's, more or less, squawking Spongebob Squarepants as loud as he can manage isn't exactly enjoyable. Roman's recording him, and the smile on his face is only because he knows his daughter will love watching Uncle Dean sing about her favorite show almost as much as she adores his Dusty Rhodes impression. " _This is the best day ever!_."

When Cena, Orton, and Punk finally catch up to them... Dean is so far into the song he's probably not going to stop.

John points to his insane friend. "Why is he singing...?"

"You call that singing?" Seth scoffs, tying to hail a cab. Seriously, the faster they can get to the hotel - and to a gym - the better his life will be. While his three new teammates aren't exactly terrible people, Seth isn't to fond of them. A good way to break the ice is to talk after a good, long workout. That's when he feels loose, warm, and relaxed. Once he's all sweat free with his muscles sore, they'll get to know each other, become a little more than coworkers.

Man. The last time he ever said, before his Shield brethren, that he wanted to be a little more than coworkers with someone...

"A magical vehicle has appeared out of thin air!" Dean shouts, arms flailing in the air towards the cab. Roman is laughing so hard, his face red. His hand shakes as he's holding the phone, no doubt wanting to show all of his to Jojo and doesn't want to miss a thing. "Now, we will climb inside this yellow bus - that has been shrunk down to a miniature size - and it will take us to our destination!"

Seth turns to John and the other two staring in confusion. "He's not normally like this. Dean's just _really_ excited about doin' this whole thing, and it's makin' him weird. He'll calm down after our workout, promise." John shrugs.

"As long as I get a piece of that video Reigns is making."

Seth chuckles. Yeah, Dean can be comedic gold without really trying.

"I've got a lot more than that if you want 'em."

~

Six hours later, the six men find themselves tired after their workout, full after ordering a "dinner of champions" via Punk, and slightly buzzed. All in all, it was a great night.

They're about to hit the sack when Randy brings up another issue.

"How are we even supposed to get around that arena? I looked at the map, and it's weird as fuck."

Yup, that's the Impact arena for you. Been confusing people since 2005. To a total stranger it seems impossible, he can understand that he assumes.

"Don't worry, our little Sethie here used to work for them," Roman says, a proud smile on his face. (He wouldn't be so proud if he knows what his ''little Sethie'' did back then.) "You still know your way around there, right?"

Seth shrugs. Like the back of his hand. "I think I can find our way."

"I'm all interested in your life story, since you haven't told us shit about it," Dean claps, "But I'm fuckin' tired. Can we go to sleep?"

"Wouldn't wanna deprive the princess of her beauty sleep." Seth chirps. The brunette crosses his arms over his chest. "Dude, you're not allowed to use my insults that I use to you against me, alright?"

"Whatever, Sleeping Beauty."

"You wanna try me, twinkle toes?!"

"Calm down, Princess Talia. You need to go to sleep before your Prince-." Dean tackles Seth to the bed with an "oof" - careful of his knee and neck - and starts tickling him. Roman joins in, too, making Seth squirm and plead for the torture to stop, it was only a joke! Dean has better hair than she does!

After what seems like hours, the two pull back, and Seth shrinks away from them. Ambrose wipes imaginary dust off his fingers. "Job done well, Rome."

"Indeed, Dean-o."

"I hate both of you. Please find a hole and fall in it. Make sure it's steep enough you can't climb out or receive help." Seth groans, rubbing his aching stomach.

They should have all the fun they can right now, so this is probably a blessing in disguise. Tomorrow, things get serious. Things'll change - people will change, because that's what TNA does - and nothing will ever be the same once this competition is over.

~

The next Morning, Triple H calls them from the hotel phone as they're getting ready for a workout.

"Basically, you'll each go up against one person from their group, and you'll switch for each match." Hunter explains. "Tomorrow, it'll be Hardy vs Reigns, Styles vs Punk, Sabin vs Rollins, Aries vs Ambrose, Shelley vs Cena, and Roode vs Orton."

 _Bobby Roode?!?!_ Bobby fucking Roode.

Oh yes. Oh motherfucking yes. That's probably the best thing he's heard in this shit storm that's about to begin.

"Austin fuckin' Aries!" Dean fists pumps, shouting loudly. Seth pouts, luck bastard. He got Chris Sabin-

Whoa, wait. Did he say what Rollins thinks he just said?

"A.J. Styles?" Punk questions, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Punk." Hunter says, "I have to go-"

Seth isn't listening - can't. Not with the blood pounding in his ears drowning out the sound around him.- His heart is pacing, beating furiously against his ribcage. An all to familiar ache in his chest reciprocates to his knee. The last time he heard that name - saw anyone with that name - he'd felt the same way. His heart breaking not long after his knee did.

"... We'll have all of your matches on Impact, as well as live shows in between. The final match will be on Survivor Series, of course." Hunter continues once Seth found his hearing again. "I suggest getting to know your opponent as well as your teammates.. though I assume _some_ of you know them better than others."

_click_

Seth tries not to shift under the watchful gaze of his coworkers. "You wanna hit the gym now, or..?"

"Do you know anything about our opponents that might be helpful?" Punk inquires, raising his eyebrows. Seth huffs, running a hand through his two toned hair.

"Well, Ro you know how Jeff Hardy is. He hasn't changed. Dean, Austin is a cheating dick face, but everyone knows that. John, Alex Shelley s a high flyer. Really fast, but he isn't the most technical guy. He relies more on his speed than anything because he doesn't have much else." Seth says. He should probably be a little ashamed that he knows all this. "Punk, you know how.. how Styles is. Um. And Randy, Bobby Roode is a f.. he isn't a great guy.. He likes to stay on the mat because he isn't that good with the ropes. Make sure he doesn't get any offense and you'll be fine. Can we go now?"

He almost forgot how pissed off that fucker made him.

How could he not remember that this is. All. His. Fucking. Fault? If it wasn't to Bobby _fucking_ Roode, he'd still be in TNA, he'd be with his original friends - Jeff, Kazarian, A.J., Velvet Sky -, he'd be with the man he loves. Happily married by this point, more than likely. They'd have a house together, a dog, possibly a child they adopted. They'd be happy - happy, married, in love with each other and their profession.

Bobby ripped it all away from him, and he's never gotten a chance to properly punch the asshole in the mouth.

~

_"Tyl-er." Velvet calls as they enter the gym. He lets his arms fall to his sides, panting heavily. The itch underneath his skin hasn't subsided - not much, anyhow. Sliding the gloves off his hands, he wonders how that's even possible. He's been punching this bag for an hour, if not longer. Yet the consuming need to just beat the ever loving shit out of someone - preferably that back stabbing son of a bitch Bobby Roode - is still there._

_Tyler grabs a towel and wipes off his face while he approaches his friends. "Sup, guys."_

_Jeff pulls him for a bro hug. "You ready to go? Your man's waitin' for you at our place." Smiling, Tyler nods and leaves to hit the showers. His boyfriend is the brightest part about his life. Even with this constant ire lying inside him, A.J.'s always capable of making him happy._

_In the shower stall, Tyler punches the wall. Twice. Three times. Over and over as the water washes away his sweat._

_He doesn't know why he's always so pissed off, but it's doing wonders for his in ring performance. Nearly four hundred days as World Champ, there's no one that can stop him. His drive to win is impenetrable, but his need to destroy his opponent is starting to get overwhelming. It's as if there's a little monster inside of him, urging him to dish out punishment, and it won't quit until it gets blood._

_He hopes this thing - whether it's caused by Bobby, or something else, he doesn't care - is gone before it gets any worse. He doesn't want to mess up this beautiful life he's built with his lover._

~

Their workout ends at two seventeen, and they take a half hour break for lunch. Afterwards, they head into the ring to start working on wrestling maneuvers. Seth, Dean, and Punk already know how their opponents work. The other three don't, so Seth spends time working with them while the other two work with each other. It's a lot easier to pretend to be Jeff against Roman because their styles are so similar.

It's five fifty-two by the time they call it quits. The show starts at eight and they have to be there at seven, so they have an hour to shower, eat, or do whatever.

Seth pretends to nap.

Okay. He really _meant_ to go to sleep, something he's always done before a show if he could manage it. But once his eyes shut, the picture of... of _that_ night flashed behind his eyelids, causing him to jerk awake, heart racing. Now, every time he closes his eyes, it gets played over and over again. Like his mind is playing a trick on him. Torturing him in the worst way possible.

Maybe this is what he gets. The final kick in the teeth that puts him down after what he did - after what happened, and how he reacted to it.

Six forty doesn't come soon enough - or maybe it comes to fast. Seth is a pile of mixed emotions right now, he can't tell how he feels. - because it feels like he's laying there for years, being haunted by his own head, before Dean is yelling at him to get up. Seth does as he's told, pulling on some skinny jeans and a red plaid button up. He starts brushing his hair back into a bun, but decides that his hair could possibly hide his face well enough to get in without interruption. It's a ten minute drive from the hotel to the arena, and Seth is a nervous wreck. His hands keep fidgeting, shaking on his thighs until he starts clawing at them. His heart is beating, and the world moves by in a blur.

Once they park and get out, Seth forces himself to keep moving. He knows if he stops, he'd start to panic. So he just has to grip the strap of his book bag, and think about taking each step.

_Left, right, left, right..._

Getting through the door was easier said than done. It sounds pathetic like that. But, when you realize the last time he was walking through a door with TNA written above it was the night he was beaten to a pulp and his whole life fell apart... Yeah, it sounds a bit better.

So far he's walked thirteen steps and no one-

" _Tyl-er_?."

Seth freezes. Holy fucking shit. Why is this his life?

"Hey, Velvet." Seth greets. The small woman shrieks, wrapping him up in a big hug. Seth pats her back, gently, and prays for this moment to be over.

"Omg, Tyler I missed you so much." Velvet squeaks. Her face turns serious. "You never called me, asshole." She smiles. "Where have you been? We missed you!" She scoffs. "Are you a part of those WWE losers? Ugh." She grins,jumping up and down. "Are you and A.J. back together?"

"No." Seth answers. "Vel, I really gotta go-"

"Right, go be with your new posse." She rolls her eyes before pulling him into one last hug. "Check yourself before you wreck yourself this time, Ty Ty." She skips away.

She skips away.

Holy fucking shit. She's just like AJ Lee. How did he not notice that before?

"Since when did you fuck crazy chicks, Ty Ty?" Dean asks, winking at his brother.

What? Hell no. That's - no. He loves Velvet,but no. "What? Why? I- she. What the fuck, Dean? She's a lesbian!" Ambrose frowns. "They always are."

"Anyways," Cena says loudly, an amused look in his eyes. "Do you know where Room 113 is?"

Seth sighs. They gave them that room? Ass munchers. "Yeah."

Three lefts, five rights, and long hall way later, they're standing in front of Room 113 watching as Seth removes the door knob because it "doesn't work, never has and never will".

Team TNA is supposed to come out as soon as the show comes on, being lead by World Champ Bobby Roode - his second reign has reached almost two hundred days. If Seth didn't hate him so much he'd probably be impressed -. They'll say their words and call out Team WWE. Punk will do the talking while everyone else trying to look intimidating.

Their matches will be the alternated between the Divas'/Knockouts' bouts, plus a tag between the Latin American Xchange versus Christopher Daniels and Kaz right before the main event.

It'll go like this:  
Dean vs Aries  
Paige vs Angelina Love  
Roman vs Jeff  
AJ Lee vs Velvet  
Randy vs Roode  
Punk vs Styles  
Nikki Bella vs Taryn Terrell  
John vs Shelley  
Latin American Xchange vs Chris and Kaz  
Seth vs Chris

Wonderful job by booking. Honestly it is. Each match gets more and more exciting leading up to the main event - which the crowd will surely go nuts for. Not that the Black vs Sabin bouts were overly exciting. But it's Tyler Black - well, his new self - and the crowd loved him so much. When he won they won, when he lost they lost, when he hurt they hurt. Shit like that. Despite the fact that he's going up against their company, they'll still cheer for him. (He secretly thinks it's the fact that he plays for the opposite team - stands up for his team - is the reason they adore him so.) The fans are always on his side.

That's what he thinks before he's walking past the curtain.

He didn't see the chorus of boos coming. But then he remembers that they don't know it's him (hopefully they never will). He's just a part of Team WWE, another ass clown in the big leagues - as they used to say. He's not Tyler Black, their savior and favorite superstar.

He's so not disappointed by that either.

Jeff is the first one to recognize him (his mind reading ability has once again ruined the element of surprise.). He mouths 'Holy shitballs' and taps A.J.'s wrist.

Holy shitballs is correct.

A.J. looks.. he looks fucking fantastic. Like he hasn't aged any since the last time they saw each other. It's not even fair how hot he looks and he's not even doing anything. Just standing there in a nice pair of faded jeans a white "Phenomenal One" T-shirt.

"What do you want?" Bobby asks, his voice all snotty and cocky.

Seth wants to kick his face in.

 _Why is A.J. staring at me?_ He thinks.

"We're Team WWE, we're here to show you guys a thing or two about respect." Punk says, "Do you know who we are?"

Bobby smirks.

Seth wants to kick his teeth down his throat.

_Do I keep looking? Do I pretend I not see him?_

"I know who you are. The Self Proclaimed Best in the World." Bobby says, he turns to John. "And you're John Cena. I'm a bit disappointed, I thought you'd be invisible since we can't see you and all."

That was a horrible joke. Can Seth beat the shit out of him for it? Please?

_Why does A.J. look like he wants to talk to me?_

"You're um.. Randy Orton. The Apex Predator, nice nickname by the way."

How can this douche's voice piss him off so bad?

_Should I say something to him later?_

"Everyone knows who you three Future Hall of Famers are. The real question isn't do I know who _you_ are," Bobby points to the three members of the Shield. "but do _you_ know who _they_ are?"

Punk raises an eyebrows as if he doesn't give a shit. But he wants to know - probably needs to.

First night in and everything Seth wanted to protect is flying out the window. How fantastic.

Bobby steps in front of Roman. "I don't know who you are ." The Samoan sneers. You're gong to know who he is real soon bitch.

_A.J.'s eyes haven't moved from mine the entire time._

Dean bars his teeth as Roode settles in front of him.

"Dean Ambrose. Or, I'd rather call you Jon Moxley. This guy right here is a complete lunatic. I've seen your matches from CZW.. all the death matches. I've seen you been cut open, your enemy cut open. You're bleeding all over each other, and you had no plans to stop. Honestly, if you weren't such a whack job, I might like you." Roode says.

Motherfucking son of a bitch. You bastard. You fucking dick face.

_Why does A.J. look nervous?_

"The only person that could ever be more terrifying than Jon Moxley," Bobby shifts to the left. Big mistake asshole. "Is you." Seth looks into dickface's stupid eyes, and feels that fire burn in his fingers, seeping through his skin and straight to his heart."

The crowd erupts into a deafening screech. A "We still love you!" chant breaks out, and keeps going until Bobby hushes them. 

"You know, I really missed seeing see around here everyday. So, I decided to look you up." Bobby shakes his head. "I really like this Seth Rollins guy. They call him a.. mastermind? Yeah that's it. That's probably why you're apart of this little squad, huh? Trying to help you're team win by comin' up with a fool proof plan. But I'm not stupid." Bobby says. "I know you're here to spy on us. And that's okay. Because while you're here, you're still Tyler Black. And I really missed my old pal, Tyler. If you have to play for the other team, then so be it. As long as I get to see the beasts that I unleashed you." The asshole smirks. "You know, my favorite part about you was that killer instinct." He smirks, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind Seth's ear.

Seth smacks his hand away. "Touch me one more time and I will break every fuckin' bone in your body." He growls, low so the microphone doesn't pick it up. Roode just keeps smiling, the flirtatious one he used to give beautiful women at the club.

Oh fucking _hell no_. Bobby didn't get into his head the first time, he isn't going to do it now by trying to flirt with him. He was his own downfall, not some stupid game played by Bobby Roode. Of all people. Jesus fucking Christ.

The asshole finally stops looking at him, "I guess with two bona fide monsters on your team, you could have a bit of a chance."

Seth looks at his teammates, none of them look fazed - except Roman, who's watching his baby brother out of the corner of his eyes. He nods that he's okay. Nothing Bobby says means shit to him.

Letting his eyes "wander" down to A.J., he sees.. hurt. A.J. looks like a kicked puppy.

Holy shit. Bobby isn't trying to fuck with _his_ head. He's trying to mess with A.J.'s, which will end up making Seth upset and make stupid decisions. Stupid decisions equal errors. Errors equal losses.

Bobby's gotten smarter since the last time they saw each other. Fucking Kazarian probably taught him. Backstabbing assholes got to watch out for backstabbing assholes, he assumes. No one else will because the only people that cared got betrayed by them.

"Are you done now, because I'm bored?" Punk asks, raising his eyebrows. He actually does look like the just wants to get out of there.

Bobby chuckles. "Of course, I'm done. I just wanted to make sure you knew who your soldiers were before you went into battle with them." He says, walking backwards out of the ring.

Seth really, really wants to just punch him in the throat. It would be so satisfying.

(If he learned anything from the last time he wanted to rip Bobby to pieces, it's that one hit would never be enough. He'd have to keep going again and again until the anger subsided... if it was going to, that is.)

Roman grabs his arm and pulls him out of the ring so the only two people left are Dean and Austin Aries.

God, he really hates that guy, too.

"Kick his ass, Dean." Seth calls to his brother, who gives him an over the shoulder thumbs up.

~

Seth's match just had to be the main event, didn't it?

So he had to sit there for an hour and forty-five fuckin' minutes while he watched match after match, the fury boiling inside his veins making his skin grow tighter with each passing second. He forces himself to stay in his seat, because the second he gets up he'd start pacing and scratching at his arms - trying to itch away the anger before it got any worse - and rant like a mad man (or Dean).

TNA is currently winning the contest three to two - Bobby, Aries, and A.J.; Cena and Roman picking up wins for their respective teams - and if Seth wins, the first day goes down as a tie. Not the best way to start it off, but it's not horrible either.

But Seth wasn't thinking about scores or shit like that. No, when his music hit and he stormed down to the ring, his heart was telling him to _destroy Chris Sabin_.

And destroy he did. In seven minutes out of the required fifteen.

Seth watches, sitting back on his heels, as Bobby Roode and Alex Shelley come to collect the unconscious Sabin.

Grabbing a mic, he judges that he has six minutes to get out what's been begging to come out of his throat. "Bobby, Bobby, wait."

Roode stops, commanding for Shelley to do the same.

"I have something important to say to you, so you better listen." Rollins says, his voice low. The entire arena goes silent, the only sound being his slight panting into the mic. He rakes his fingers through his hair to brush it back. "You said earlier tonight that you unleashed the beast inside of me... I've heard a lot of bullshit come out of your mouth over the years, but that was probably the truest thing I've ever heard you say."

He pauses licking his lips. "It used to consume me. This desire to come out here and rip anyone who was in my way to _pieces_ every night, it engulfed me.. But I've learned to contain it, to _control_ it. And now, Bobby, I'm going to use it to destroy you." Seth stands, slowly approaching the rope. He watches, pleasure building inside, as fear spreads through Roode's eyes. "You can't use it against me anymore. You don't own me, you can't get inside my head. I have nothing left that you can use against me because you ripped it all away.

"You used to be my best friend, Bobby. And you stood right in this ring, in this exact fuckin' building, and aligned yourself with the enemy. You joined Eric Bishoff in his tirade to take over this company or pull everyone down with him." Seth licks his lips. His volume never rising as he speaks. "I've been had my friends turn their backs on me before, that wasn't a big deal. I didn't hate you because of it, everyone's gotta do what they gotta do. I was pissed at you for ruining everything we had, but it wasn't a reason to commit murder, y'know?

"But when you hired the closest friend I had to replace to come out here right before our title match and broke my leg.. almost end my career.. and you demanded that I fight, you crossed the line. You knew you couldn't beat me, couldn't out smart me, so instead of manning up to it and doing your damn best and you acted like a little bitch and had someone else do your dirty work. And you know what? You crossed the fuckin' line, Bobby." Seth speaks slower. "One of these days I'm going to get my hands on you, and I'm going to take my time hurting you.. the only way you're gonna leave this ring is on a stretcher, and that's after I've torn you limb from limb.." The champion's eyes get wider. "Your blood is going to cover _every inch_ of the ring, of the mat. It's gonna look like a horror movie when I'm done with you, Bobby. There's no where for you to run, to hide. I'm going to get you, and I'm going to _end_ you."

The fuckface keeps backing up, swallowing nervously. "Oh, and if you ever try to touch me again for any reason other than self defense, I swear I'll tear your eyeballs out with my bare hands and knock your teeth down your windpipe and watch you suffocate on them."

He drops the mic with a _thud_ and stares down the coward as he runs to the locker room.

~

Roman stares at the screen in shock. What exactly did this guy do to Seth?

"I thought you said Rollins was nice and sweat, like a little bunny." Orton says, eyeing the screen wearily.

"He normally is, I don't know what's gotten into him." Roman defends his baby brother.

"Well, whatever it was, we're going to have to talk about it sooner or late." Punk points out, "That asshole was right when he said I had no idea who you guys were, and I'm going to need to know everything that happened here before we go through with this."

Dean shrug. "My life's an open book, man. I don't keep secrets like Seth does." He shakes his head. "That's not even fuckin' Seth out there, man. It's like that guy completely transformed him into that Tyler person.. I have no idea what happened here, but it must've been bad for him to act like that. Seth's the coolest motherfucker you'll ever meet, gettin' on his bad side takes serious work."

"Just let me do the talking, okay?" Roman suggests, looking at everyone as they nod.

The door swings open and closes just as suddenly, Seth stepping in and instantly going for his bag.

"Seth-"

"I'm not in the fucking mood right now."

Roman stands, "We need to talk about this." He says, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. It's always worked before.

Rollins turns around, getting right in Roman's face. "Don't fuckin' _touch me_ when I'm this fuckin' pissed off. And don't _speak_ to me when I tell you I'm not in the fuckin' mood."

Reigns barely resists rolling his eyes. Dean does this shit all the time. "You're real lucky I love you or I'd slap the tan right off your face."

Seth doesn't respond, just storms into the bathroom and slams it violently. Roman stares at the door, wondering what the hell got into his best friend.

"You can deal with it for now on, Dean. I'm done." The Samoan says, raising his hands in defeat. Ambrose nods, patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

He just doesn't get it. Despite all of the fighting between the three of them, Seth never once threatened him, raised his voice at him, even looked remotely angered at him (unlike Dean). The two toned man never even looked annoyed.

Seth was about to hit him. He could feel it.

Whatever. Just - whatever. It's all Dean's problem now.

~

Seth slinks down against the shower walls, letting the cold water wash over him and soak through his clothes. Tears are streaming down his cheeks, you'd never tell the difference between them and the water, but they're there.

What the fuck is wrong with him? He was going to punch Roman, his brother. For what? Because he didn't wanna talk? That's such fucking bullshit, and he knows it. Roman was just trying to help him, calm him down, so they can talk about it. The number one rule to sustaining a healthy team is communication, after all. They can't get to the root of Seth's issues without talking about it.

He just doesn't want to go there. He can't even think about what happened, let alone try to put it into words..

Seth almost hit his brother...

He let his anger get the best of him again...

Fuck...

That's how he drove A.J. away. He couldn't contain his temper, he was almost fucking pissed off or just wanted to be alone. Whenever someone tried talking to him, he just..

He needs to get out of this fucking arena. Now. Another moment he spends sitting here wallowing in the past is another moment not apologizing to Roman, trying to fix what he did and prevent it from ever happening again.

It's never going to happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had any intention of making this as long as it is. I just started tying and typing.. the words kept flowing... and here we are. Wow.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this. _Please_ tell me what you guys thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, they have a show every Wednesday, but they have a live show very other day where they participate in tag matches and such that earn you extra points... I'll reveal all of this later.

  
**Disclaimer: see chapter two**

**Warning: Seth breaks, it might get ugly, and I attempt to add humor. My bad.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying their ultra long chapter two. Don't expect chapters to always be that long. If they do, well. Then I hope you guys like it.**

Chapter Three:

Dean's seen many things growing up on the streets. Most of it he's been able to forget about, or put to the back of his mind. But there was always one thing that stuck with him.

The look of a man who's lost everything.

There's a certain way their mouth is shaped, something between a snarl and a frown. Their eyes are filled with fire, but they have no passion.. Not anymore, anymore. Their eyes.. their eyes can strike fear into the hearts of other, but they don't glow. They don't hold any emotion other than rage and sorrow. They always look prepared for a fight, but they don't care if they die during it. They've just lost all reason to live.

Seth had that look in his eyes.

Maybe it's always been there, Dean doesn't know. But he definitely saw it in his friend tonight.

The five of them left the arena while Seth was in the shower, and their little friend came into the hotel room half an hour later. Rome had been standing still, glancing at the door every now and then. Rollins came right in, dropped his bag, and hugged the Samoan.

Their way of apologizing without using words.

"Go to sleep, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Reigns instructs, guiding Seth to his own bed so they can lay down together.

Their way of forgiving when saying it isn't enough.

The others seem to get the message, and everyone decides to rest for the night.

~

**Tyler can't breath.**

**He can't move.**

**He knows someone is screaming at him, but he can't hear it.**

**He's choking, gasping for breath.**

**There's nothing he can do.**

**"Since I'm so unimportant to you, I'll just leave. Call me when you get your shit together."  
** /  
"Baby, stay down. It's not worth it."  
/  
"Fuckin' talk to me!"  
/  
"I'm so proud of you."  
/  
"Don't you love me anymore?"  
/  
"I love you, too, ya nimrod."  
/  
"I'm never comin' back." 

Seth wakes with a start, his forehead covered in sweat. His heart is beating furiously.

Rushing to the bathroom, he sits on the edge of the bathtub, trying to just calm himself down. It was just a dream.. well, a dream based off past events. But it was just a dream.

Seth got his shit together.

(He never came back.)

"You okay?"

Seth jumps, staring at his brown haired brother, "Don't scare me like that, Dean." Asshole just shrugs. "Saw you sprint in here, thought somethin' was wrong. Wanna talk about it?"

"I'll talk when I find the words for it." Seth states. "And that goes for everything."

Dean nods. "Cool. We got room service if you're hungry."

He's not, but the need to eat greatly overrides his desire not to.

~

Hunter calls them an hour after they eat their breakfast and took another light nap about today's agenda.

"Strategize, train, bond, and prepare for tomorrow's live show." Hunter says. "Seth, I was really impressed by that promo you cut last night. I don't know where you mustered up that animosity, but I really liked it. Very believable, I thought you actually hated the guy for awhile there." The two toned man tenses up instantly, and bites his lip. It's not really a compliment if he wasn't trying.

"Anyways, next week's bouts will be.. Punk versus Shelley, Dean vs Styles, John versus Hardy, Randy versus Sabin, Seth versus Aries, and Roman vs Roode for the main event. Remember, we get two points for every victor and the team with the most points gets to pick the stipulation for the match. I'd really like to be able to take that advantage, so I need you all to win. Okay, that's all I've got for today. I'll call you again Friday." 

Austin Aries. What a fucking joke.

On the bright side, his brothers will be fighting against his ex brothers. Yay.

"I don't know about you guys, but I had a twenty seven minute match last night and I'm still tired as fuck, so I'm goin' back to sleep. You can do whatever the fuck you want." Dean announces, flopping down on his bed.

_*knock knock knock*_

Punk gets up to answers the door and answers with an excited. "Hey Jeff!"

Oh fuck. Please no.

"Hey, Punkio. Can you tell Tyler to get dressed, we're going out today."

"Seth! I know you heard that!"

He sighs as he does what he's told, changing in a bit over ten minutes. Simple black skinny jeans and his favorite This is Hell muscle tee, his hair tie back in a bun. "I'm not playing dress up with your daughter, get it out of your system."

Jeff pouts, "But you had so much fun last time." Seth rolls his eyes as he slips into his shoes. "No, she had so much fun butchering my face with make up, then treating me like a dragon who's invading her kingdom and beat me up with a plastic sword."

"She's a kid."

"She's a demon!"

Roman puts a hand on his heart. "You'll play dress up with other people's kids but not mine. Wow, man. I thought we were close." Seth gives him a look as he grabs his phone and keys. "Maybe next time if she asks nicely instead of throwing glitter at me, I'll consider it." 

Jeff grabs Seth's arm. "Hey, thanks for not eatin' me last night during out match, Reigns." He says, pulling him out and into the elevator.

"I missed you so much, man." Jeff punches his shoulder gently. "How did the whole recovery process go after..?"

"After a month or whatever, I realized he was being serious about not coming back and I.. got my shit together after that. Started goin' to rehab and all that. Doin' real good now." Seth replies, leaving out the mental breakdown he had in the middle of it all.

"You look good, man. Compared to the last time I saw ya.." Hardy shakes his head, letting the sentence die as the elevator doors ding open.

"Where are we even going?"

"It's Thursday, where do you think we're going?"

"Vel's?"

"Yup." Jeff confirms his worst fear. "She's gonna talk your fuckin' ear off. Got four years worth of shit to tell ya."

Seth snorts, climbing into the Enigma's rental. The ride over is mostly silent with the radio softly playing one of Peroxwhy?gen's albums. There's a question wanting to be let out, but he's sort of afraid to ask it.

They're both high flyers, right? All about throwing caution to the wind?

"Did you.. did the three of you continue our routine even after I.. I left?" Seth asks, his voice quiet. It had always been the eight of them crammed into Velvet's small ass apartment. Christopher Daniels was the first to leave to pursue his other dreams in the indies. When Bobby and James left, it hadn't been easy to get over the fact that three of their friends had moved on. Frankie leaving was the hardest because of... of what he did. They went from a strong eight to a weak four, and he had only been hanging on by a thread.

"Not as often. It just wasn't the same with just the three of us, y'know? Kaz kept trying to come back, said Bob made 'im do it. But none of us could even look at him after what he did to you, man. A.J. beat the shit out of him once he kept tryin'.. then he left for ROH after that. Just came back like five months ago and we've been tryna patch things up and see what we got left." Jeff replies. Fuck. This is all his - no, Bobby's - fault. Their amazing friendship was ruined because of one night... "Before you even say it, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Nothin' lasts forever.. And don't you dare even apologize. I will hit you if you even try it. I can only imagine what was goin' through your head, and I know it wasn't pretty."

Their silent for a moment as they park in front of Velvet's place.

"Do you think we'll ever go back to how we were?" Seth asks. He knows there's no chance for him and A.J., but they can at least try and salvage their bond.

The Rainbow Haired Warrior shakes his head. "Nah, we've been through so much it'll never be the same. Not without Bob, Kaz, or James, and I know I ain't ready to forgive 'em... I do think we can use all of the shit we went through and use it to make our allegiance so much stronger. With the four of us, we know we'll never hurt each other."

"So, what? I'm just invited back in like that?"

"Tyler, you're still our dorky brother." Jeff says. "You can be apart of The Crew again for as long as you plan on stayin'."

Before either of them get a chance to say anymore, Velvet is running out of her house and the two men have to get out of the car to receive their hugs. Seth is so busying hugging his only girl friend (don't ignore the space!) that he doesn't see A.J. walk out until he's standing right in front of him.

"Do I call you Seth or Tyler?" A.J. asks, his cute country drawl still intact. Seth loves his accent so much.

"I don't think Vel plans on callin' me Seth, so Tyler it is for today."

Velvet raises her hands in self defense. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you don't look like a Seth."

"Enough talkin', I need beer!" Jeff demands, going inside. Velvet skips after him - oh dear Jesus, she's insane -, leaving Seth and A.J. alone.

He and Styles share a look before the shorter one follows them inside. Mentally, Seth sighs. He can't even speak to the guy without his heart doing the wave.

He steps inside Vel's small room, and is instantly pulled onto the couch. "I have _so_ much to tell you."

Yay.

~

About seven and a half hours later, Seth's had enough beers that he feels pleasantly buzzed and warm, but not to many to where he can't think.

A.J. is sitting pressed up beside him. It's funny because there's plenty of room in the there side of the couch beside Velvet, but A.J. choose to squeeze between Seth and the arm. It makes him happy, barely biting down a smile. It's probably just the guy's way of trying to be friendly without saying it. Hell, be's barely said a word to Seth.

Then again, Seth hasn't said a word to him either.

"Enough about me, how about you Tyler? Meet any cute guys?" Velvet asks, fluttering her eyelashes. Seth just shakes his head. "Nope."

She gasps. "So, what? You haven't dated since-"

"No."

"What about hook ups?"

Tyler scrunches his nose. "I haven't found anyone I liked." He can feel A.J.'s eyes boring into him, and Seth dares to glance over. When their eyes meet, it's like a spark goes off.

But there's no spark. It's just his memory kicking in at the worst time.

_"Hi, I'm. A.J. Sorry if this is awkward." The stranger says, pressed against him. There was really no other room since Bob and his three girls were hogging most of the couch."Sorry if I'm awkward. 'S not very day I get so it next to such a good lookin' guy."_

_Tyler blushes, ducking his head. "It's not everyday a cute guy like yourself calls me good lookin'."_

"You two should get back together."

"Velvet." Jeff warns.

Seth forces himself to break the gaze, his eyes shifting to his lap.

"I'm sorry, it I can't stand it anymore." Velvet says. "The both of you have absolutely miserable since Tyler left, and there's obviously still some chemistry there. I'm not saying to pick up right where you left off or get hitched, I'm just sayin' you should just think about it."

It's all he's thought about for the past four years, sister.

Tyler stands up. "I think this is where I make my exit"

"Ty, don't go!" Vel begs, pouting profusely. Jeff shakes his head. "I can't drive, not goin' to jail cause of a DUI again. A.J., can you..?" The Phenomenal One nods, grabbing the other's keys and heading out the door. The ride back to the hotel is silent, and a little tense.

He wonders what it must've been like for A.J. after they broke up. Were things as hard for A.J. as they were for him? Did he ever think of Seth? Does he still love him?

Has he moved on? Has he been with anyone else? 

"Why haven't you been with anyone else?" A.J. blurts out once they're outside their destination. Isn't that answer simple?

"When we first got together, I promised you that in return for a piece of your mom's lasagna that I'd never sleep with anyone but you."

A.J.'s eyes widen. God, he's so fucking cute. "You.. you remember that from.. seven years ago?"

Tyler shrugs, "I remember everything about you." They stare at each other for several moments, and Seth grabs the door handle to get out.

He freezes when a hand encloses around his wrist.

"Me either. There's just.. there's no one that can compare.." Styles stops him, getting lost staring in each other's eyes.

Seth hadn't realized they were moving closer until their lips were inches apart from each other's. Sharing the same air. He reaches up, letting his fingers run through the tips of the brunette's curls. Shuddering, he feels the familiar sense of completeness.

"Get out." A.J. demands as he pulls back, facing towards the steering wheel.

He forces himself to get out. No point in making the situation worse.

He doesn't go inside until the car is far out of his sight. With each steps he takes, each breath that moves his chest, he can feel his heart crack just a little bit more. He doesn't understand what just took place - any of it. One minute they weren't talking. The next they're almost kissing. And now, he's standing in the elevator with a heavy, broken heart.

Once he gets up to his room, he opens it to find everyone sitting in a big circle o the floor talking. Dean's head springs up and he grins. "Sethie, come join us!" And he does so after kicking off his shoes, taking a spot between his brothers.

"So, we need to talk about what happened," Dean begins. Oh fucking great. Just what he wanted. He had his heart broken, again, and now he gets to be interrogated by his new friends. This just has to be the best day ever. "But we're not gonna pressure you for any info, but we need to know why you hate assface so much as a beginning topic."

Seth sighs, running a hand through his hair and freeing it from the hair tie. "I'm not really sure what to say, I've never said it allowed." Nerves coil up in his chest, beside the heartbreak and agony.

Does A.J. not love him anymore? What if he doesn't? What would Seth do? He can't go back on all the promises he made to the other - cute like things like earlier, some more serious like adopting a child when they were both retired or close to it -. He can never love somebody else. A.J. is his soul mate, there's never going to be someone Seth could love as much as he does the short brunette.

He's gonna be alone for the rest of his life. Holy shit.

The realization that he's only twenty seven and he's never going to be with another person just knocks the win right out of him. He's never going to get married. His never going to grow old with someone. He can't adopt a kid, no, that was A.J.'s dream that he just agreed to because his need to see the other man happy was - is - stronger than any fear he has about being a parent.

"It's a really long story, so everyone get comfortable." Seth says, trying to force those thoughts out if his mind, to keep the panic rising his throat at bay. Dean squeezes his knee for support, letting him know it's alright. 

It's not alright. Nothing's alright. Nothing will ever be alright.

"Bobby was my first real friend when I signed into 2006. He took me under his arm, literally, and introduced me to his friends, which 'came my family. There was eight of us - Bobby, James Storm, Christopher Daniels, Frankie Kazarian, Velvet, A.J., Jeff, and myself - to start with, Chris ended up leavin' later to do some stuff in the Indies. But other than that, we were tight up until 2009." Seth says, looking down at his hands. "That's when Bob and James betrayed us, sided with Eric Bishoff, who was basically trying to recreate the nWo or die tryin'." He shakes his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "I normally wouldn't of cared, but Bobby was my bestest friend out of all of them, the person I leaned on the most. The next closest was Kaz, and he gladly took his spot without word, but it was never the same.

"It just.. it made me so angry just to see his face, or hear his voice. He pretended like he had free reign to do as he pleased, or that he was better than everyone else because he was supposed to be the 'new' Hulk Hogan. He considered himself the 'man' because he stabbed up in the back." How ridiculous that idea is. "I was TNA World for three hundred twenty four days last that point, and I spent the next three hundred proving to him night in and night out- I was so pissed off all the time because of it. I could ever calm down, it never went away. No matter how many people I went out and destroyed every single day, it wasn't enough.

"My last match was a title defense against Bobby, exactly a hundred days later. It wasn't supposed to be my last match but, um.." He swallows past the lump forming in his throat. "He hired Kaz to attack me to the point where I broke my leg and I couldn't walk but he told me to fight or I'd lose by forfeit, which would give him the title... I ended up winning the match, but just barely.. That's when Aries cashed in his stupid briefcase, knocked me unconscious with my own fuckin' move because Bishoff hired him to. I was so embarrassed afterwards because I got beat with the Blackout, which it's the worst feelin' in the world to lose because some jack ass decided it would be a good idea to beat you with your own finisher, and I never got retribution because I was stuck in rehab for months. I was always either pissed off or wallowing in my own misery, always pushin' away my friends when they tried to be there for me. Eventually... eventually they just gave up and stopped comin' to see me.

"Bobby turned me into someone I didn't wanna be - someone I'd been fighting not to my entire life. He made me want to go to the ring every night and not just prove I was dominate, but I wanted to inflict pain.. He took away everything I had in one night." Seth leans against Roman, putting his head on the Samoan's chest. He can picture it all - the attack, Jeff trying to reach out to him, A.J. leaving him. Forever.

Oh fuck. A.J.'s gone. It's like a kick in the gut every time he thinks about it. It never hurts any less, always more. With each passing second A.J. isn't laying in his arms, or holding his hand, it's another second Seth is dead on the inside. A.J. is his light, soul, his reason to live. If he can't call that beautiful man his, then there's no point to take another breath.

"It was my fault for pushin' everyone away, but they just couldn't see how furious I was. I didn't want anyone around me when I was like that because I didn't wanna hurt them." Seth feels his hands start to shake. "I'm so sorry Ro, I almost hit you. Every part of me wanted to but I.. I.."

Roman starts petting his hair, shushing him. "It's okay, Seth. Don't worry about it."

Dean claps his hands together. "I think that's a wrap for today." Everyone nods in agreement, reaching out to squeeze their friend's hand as they left the circle.

This thing started on Tuesday, and this moment solidified the trust that had grown between the six of them. They came into this thing not exactly liking each other, but they're going to leave it close friends for years to come. There will always be a connection between them from now on, even after they all retire, whether they like it or not.

"It's okay, baby, everything'll be okay. I'm gonna kick the shit outta that jabroni tomorrow, and I'm gonna run right back to you and I'm going to hold you every night until the pain goes away." Roman whispers, "But I'm going to give you space after your matches from now, and I'm not gonna push you unless you start crying right in front of me. Deal?" Seth simply nods, trying to suppress the urge to scream away his frustrations like he used to (it never worked). After a few seconds, he feels Dean hug him on his other side.

Once this is all over and he has to try and pick up the pieces again, he could see this being his new crew.

Dean, Dean's his new Bobby and Rome's his new Frankie (minus the betrayal part of course) because they're who they were closest to. Punk would be Jeff, Orton is James, Cena is Chris. Randy's really only here based on the fact that he is the World Heavyweight Champion, and James was only there because he's friends with Bobby. Cena will probably be the first to leave to follow another title or something. Punk's Jeff because he's loyal to all his friends and will always be there no matter what happens, and he's married at AJ (Velvet) and will be the one to bring her in.

There will never be anyone to fill A.J.'s shoes. Seth'll just have to live with that.

~

The next day in a half is filled with storytelling, workouts, and loud discussions while they eat. Up until the live show, the only reminder of the life he left behind is in his head. It's almost peaceful, this bonding time they've conjured up.

Every member of Team WWE managed to pick up a win. Booking wasn't sure exactly what opponent he should have, so Seth comes up with his own plan.

"I'm going to offer an Open Challenge to anyone here that's willing to represent TNA," Seth says. "If you have enough balls to go toe to toe with the man-"

Bad Influence's theme sing hits' and Seth watches with a grin on his face as Frankie walks down the ramp.

_Destroy him. Kazarian must be terminated once and for all, Tyler_

"I know I've done some pretty bad stuff in the past, but it's been awhile since we've ever stepped in the ring together. We used to out on the best of matches, pal." Kaz says. "How about we give these people a _real_ match and send 'em home happy."

Seth's smile slides off his face, and he feels that all to known anger light up his body. Just like on Wednesday, his voice drops lower than normal and his tone is ice cold. "If you're giving me a chance to make you grovel at my feet, how could I possibly say no?" Kaz takes off his shirt, but the Iowan native holds up a finger. "Wait, wait, wait. Me versus you? That's just not fair... for you. So, I'll make you a proposition too even the odds."

"I'd love to hear it."

"Me against the Bad Influence, two on one handicap match." Seth cocks his head. "Unless yore scared I'll kick both of your asses?" Chris is walking out from behind the curtain before he even finishes talking, giving him the look.

He watches with a spark of interest as Chris jumps on the apron and stays there.

The ref rings the bell.

The anger explodes.

~

All of them had watched in confused horror as Seth makes it a handicap match. What the hell is he thinking?

Then Dean sees the look in his brother's eyes as the first punch is thrown, and he understands. The others still look confused - how don't they understand?

"He's just tryna get his anger out."

Roman gives him a look. "Okay, but a two on one? Why not just beat the guy's ass and get the points?"

"Look," Dean points to the screen, watching as Seth puts his forearm against Kazarian's throat, pushing him to the ground and running back to the ropes. "He's tryna wear himself out so when he gets back here, he'll be tired instead of pissed off." Seriously, how is he the only one who sees it? 

~

Well. There's only one way to describe it.

Seth destroyed.

Both Daniels and Kazarian are laying down, unmoving. Kaz in the outside, Daniels in the ring. They were both curbed stomped, twice each other. Seth stands up, looking at his masterpiece with a smile on his face, and it stays there as he goes to the back. His muscles feel sore like after a good workout, and the anger has dulled to a barely noticeable burn. If he hadn't been so practiced in searching or it, he wouldn't even know it was there.

He smiles at his friends in the locker room. He wonders if he gets four points since he beat two people.

"Feel better now?" Roman asks, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

Seth shrugs. "Yeah. Bit disappointed Bobby didn't come out, would've loved to beat his ass tonight. But Kaz deserves it, too."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Nope."

Dean smirks. "Can we get greasy takeout to celebrate-"

" _No_."

"But-"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Seth says, heading into the shower. "Oh, and no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not trying to make them long on purpose. I'm not...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: see chapter three**

**Warning: EXTREMELY VIOLENT DEATH THREATS that aren't acted on. Also, there may or may not be a voice inside Seth's head, I assume you already knew this though.**

**This is so big. I don't even know why. The last two chapters have been around five thousand each, and I hope to continue this trend, but no promises.**

Chapter Four:

That's how the rest of the week goes. Team WWE bonds more and more every day while they travel, Seth hangs out with what's left of The Crew, and they wrestle every other day. Seth gets just as pissed, beats the shit out of whatever poor sap(s) manage to get in his way, and passes out at the hotel.

It's great.

But now it's Wednesday, and the show has begun. Seth's sitting on the bench, subconsciously scratching his arms to relieve the burning under his skin. It never works, but it just hurts so fucking bad today and he doesn't know why. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that his last match as a TNA Superstar was against his opponent, that this man is the one who pushed him over the cliff into insanity. He's the one who triggered his mental breakdown by taking away what he thought was his everything.

(Aries wasn't the one who pushed A.J., his true everything, away. That was all him.)

The score is currently tied, two-two. A win by both Seth and Roman would give them a big lead (27-14) going into the weekend.

But the voice in his head isn't telling him to win to get some points.

_Get revenge, Tyler. Annihilate him for trying to end you._

Just when the match is about to start, Bobby's calling for their attention on the jumbotron.

"Do you know what today is? Because I do." Bobby says, smiling proudly. "Exactly eight years ago today, Tyler Black made his debut. Oh, what a wonderful career you've had. Five time TNA World Heavyweight Champion - which, along with the four hundred and forty two days you held it the fifth time, is a record -, two time X Division Champion, two time TV Champion, one time tag champ with A.J. Styles. I won't be fighting tonight - congratulations on your victory, Reigns -, because I'm going to be relishing in your past, Tyler." He shakes his head. "I think that a good way for everyone else to remember what you've accomplished is by playing what was, for you, the greatest moment of your career."

Seth puts his hands on his hips, watching with annoyance flaring under his skin as the screen goes black.

_Bobby punches Tyler to the ground, watching with joy as he falls easily. The number one contender starts going to the ropes, slowly as he does because he's never been good with these types of things. He's not a small guy, so it's harder for him to do the high flying stuff._

_By the time he's actually on the turnbuckle, Tyler is standing in front of him - or, trying to, since he has only one working leg - and crotches him. Bobby readjusts his legs so his feet are sitting on the second rope. The black haired man puts the other's legs on his shoulders, fully intending on picking the other up._

_And he does, but once Tyler's away from the ropes and actually trying to go for the suplex, his leg gives out._

_Bobby flops down, but doesn't fall. Somehow, his arm got caught behind the awkwardly bent leg. Tyler just moves his other leg so it's in front of Bobby's shoulder._

_And falls._

_"Tyler Black hits the Styles Clash!"_

_Tyler and A.J., who's standing at ringside, gaze into into each other's eyes as the ref counts._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_A.J. grabs the belt from the ref and hands it to its rightful owner. Tyler grabs his hand, pulling himself off the mat and embracing his best friend. He watches as Velvet, Jeff, and Matt run down the ramp, joining the hug. After a few seconds they break apart so Jeff and Matt can lift the retaining champ on their shoulders._

Seth looks away, hoping that the video was over.

It's not.

_"You did it, you fucking idiot!" A.J. yells, smiling proudly up at him. The confetti is falling from the ceiling, his song is playing, and the love of his life is standing right in front of him. Tyler asks the Hardy's to put him down, and he hands the belt to Velvet._

_He's always wanted to do this._

_Limping over to A.J., he says, "Hey beautiful." He cups the shorter male's cheeks. "I love you."_

_"Love you too, ya nimrod." A.J. returns right before their lips are crushing together._

Seth tears his eyes away from the screen, the longing making his chest ache. He remembers that night vividly. It was the last night he was ever truly happy. It was the last time he kissed A.J.

He also knows what happened next.

He whips around to stare at Aries, his blood on fire. Austin's eyes widen instantly, and he starts backing away. The ref rings the bell, and Seth grabs his hair.

He starts punching Austin, hard, sending him to the ground within seconds and he keeps swinging. He stops when Austin shoves him off, instead grabbing his throat and squeezing. Aries kicks the mat repeatedly, and the sound is fucking annoying so Tyler stops. He resorts to kicking and stomping on the asshole's body. Every piece of him will be crushed.

Tonight he's letting the monster take control and he's going for blood.

~

Well, then.

Roman sits back, shaking his head. Not only did he just learn he's won a match by forfeit, but his baby brother is... a homosexual? Bisexual? He doesn't even know.

"I can't believe he didn't fuckin' tell us." Dean says, fists clenched on top of his thighs. "Are we not his brothers? Did we not promise to tell each other everything?"

The Samoan runs a hand over his face. He's really fucking tired of all these secrets Seth's been keeping from them. It's making him have to rethink their entire relationship. Was Seth miserable on the inside? Were they just a replacement for the family he left behind? "I thought so, but I don't know anymore."

They watch in a tense silence as Seth beats Aries, taking him apart. A cut on his head started bleeding awhile ago and now the crimson liquid has left stains all over the white ring, all over Seth's hands.

Finally, Seth hits the Curb Stomp and puts the guy out of his misery. The two toned man doesn't waste anytime grabbing a microphone, and crouching down beside Aries, begins talking.

"Do you see your friend here, Bobby?" Seth asks, picking up Aries's head by his hair. "Do you see what I did to him?" He drops the man's head and stands up. "Is this what you wanted, huh? You're trying to make me lose my cool. You know that sooner or later I'm going to get my hands on you, and you want me to have flipped my shit and gone totally insane by then so you can take advantage of my mistakes. That's the only reason I can come up with for why you're trying to piss me off, because that's what you're doing, Bobby. You're pissing me off, and you're just making it worse for yourself.

When I receive my match against you.. Oh, Bobby. I'm gonna punch you so hard in your fuckin' face that every little bone breaks. Even then, I'm just gonna keep hitting you, and hitting you, and hitting you. Even when my arm feels like it's gonna fall off, I'll just keep swingin'. " Seth growls. "Go ahead, keep taunting me with the past, with the happy part of my past. Meanwhile, I'll just keep my rage and my hatred for you bottled up so when we fight I'll Explode."

He rakes his fingers through his hair. "Hell, why wait till then?"

Seth gets out of the ring, storming down the ramp. He's vaguely aware that the camera man is a safe distance away from him - Good, he wants the whole world to see this.

Once he reaches room 23, he swings the door open. James Storm jumps up, his beer bottle dropping too the ground. "Where's he at?"

James looks to scared to answer. Seth doesn't have time for this shit. "Tell me where the fuck he's at or I'll pretend you're him."

"I don't know, Tyler. He just left-"

~

Jeff finds Seth getting in James's face, about to murder him. He turns to the camera guy and says, "Get outta here, man."

Seth whips around to face his friend, "I'm not in the mood, Jeff. Leave me the fuck alone." Hardy rolls his eyes. "I'm not doin' that. Do you even know what you're doin'?"

"I'm going to destroy him."

"No you're not - you know what's actually going to happen. Do you wanna do it the easy way or the hard way?" Seth bars his teeth.

Jeff hates this part.

When the Iowan takes a swing at him, Jeff ducks under it and and around him. Kicking the back of his knee (not that one that was broken, he isn't an asshole, after all), Seth slumps, and Hardy twists his left arm behind his back. Rollins struggles, but isn't really able to do anything other than trash as Jeff forces him back to his locker room.

Everyone looks up when he brings Seth in. Curses fall from his mouth - death threats, too - but Jeff ignores him, shoving his friend in the shower stall and locking the door behind him. "You can come out where you stop actin' like a homicidal maniac."

"Is he okay?" Reigns asks, looking at Jeff with those beautiful, big, concerned, brown eyes.

Jeff nods. "Oh, yeah. He's fine. Used to be so much worse than that."

"It gets _worse_?" Cena asks, gesturing to the door. Seth is screaming, banging on the door and walls, throwing whatever he can find.

Jeff suppresses a shudder as his brain plays over some of the more violent times - his least favorite being the one time his friend stole a knife from catering and was about to stab anyone who got in his way. "Yeah, man. Sometimes it'd take four or more of us to get him put away. We'd always try talkin' to him but it never worked, glad it does now. He couldn't hear us until _he_ went away, y'know."

"And who's _he_?" Ambrose asks, twisting his wrists. Jeff taps his temple. "The man upstairs."

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, let me out right fuckin' now before I bust this door down and skin you alive with a dull knife right in front of your daughter!" Seth shouts, banging on the door.

Most people would have run for terror, or opened the door and punched them in the face for mentioning their daughter.

Jeff Hardy just rolls his eyes. "This is where it gets ugly. No one's gonna judge you if ya leave. Kid's nice as hell but has the imagination of a narcissistic psychopath."

"I'm going to count to five if you don't let me out... If I get to three and the door's still closed I will get out and crush your skull.... If I get to four, I'll rip out all of your limbs, slowly. And then I'll cauterize the stumps.... If I get to five, I'm going to throw you down a twenty story building and then I'll jump down myself to see if you're alive. And if you are, I'll finish the job. Slowly."

The things this kid says sometimes is downright hilarious. "I'll make you listen to every horrible song ever made until finally your head pops if you don't shut up."

"I'm gonna inject you full of a paralytic so you stay awake, cut you open, stop the bleeding with a coagulant and then sic a bunch of wild dogs on you while you watch and can't move during the two or three minutes you're still alive!"

This is fun, actually Jeff's favorite part of this whole process. But the other men in the room look terrified, though none of them move (probably was a sign of support for their friend). Sighing, he hits the low blow.

"I'll get A.J."

The banging and growling stop instantly. Jeff can picture him, arms raised like he's going to hit the wood again, but his body is frozen - rigid. Seth's silent for awhile, but when he does speak, his voice sounds wrecked. "A.J.?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Seth says, "I'll.. I'm sitting down. Just-just don't do that."

"Don't act like a lunatic and I won't." The Charismatic Enigma says. "Did you hurt your knee again?"

"No."

Jeff sighs. Thank God. "Sit in there for a few minutes and I'll pull you out."

~

Thankfully, no one says anything about.. what happened the other night, and they didn't have time to yesterday because Jeff grabbed him first time in the morning for their signature "Bro Day" with just the two of them. So far, they've just let Seth be. He could see the hesitancy in their eyes, like they were afraid of pushing a button and making him flip out again (all except Dean, that is). There was nothing any of them could do to make that happen though - only Bobby could do that.

He realized after hitting Aries with the Blackout that Bobby wasn't trying to throw him off his game by making him long for his ex. No, that would be to simple.

What his arch rival is trying to do is so much more complex, so much more sadistic.

Bob is _trying_ to piss him off so he'll be so blinded by rage he'd - he'd do something stupid. Something he'd never while thinking straight.

Maybe.. maybe Bobby _wants_ Seth to attack him. So he'll get kicked off this stupid team, out of TNA for good.

Roode _knows_ he can't beat Seth. Never has, never will. Seth is, plain and simple, better than he ever will be. Hell, Seth is better on a mediocre day than Bobby Roode is on his best day.

He fucking knows that - everybody does. That's why he can't step in the ring with Seth unless the other is somehow impaired. Bobby'll get wrecked, especially now that he's pissed Seth off. He's more talented than Bobby - smarter, faster, with a bigger arsenal.

Bob can't handle this.

"Hey, Seth. Come out of la la land for a sec."

Rollins blinks, raising his eyebrows at Dean. "What?"

"Why didn't ya tell us you're gay?" Ambrose questions. Seth tenses instantly, leaning back against the couch. They'd already traveled to the next city for tonight's live show and just arrived at the hotel not twenty minutes ago.

"I... It never came up?"

"It doesn't have to come up for you to tell us." Roman scoffs. Well, jeez. Who shit in his Cornflakes? "Family doesn't have to ask."

"You know what? I don't even care about that anymore - though I'm still slightly ticked you didn't say shit, but whatever. 'S not important." Dean makes dramatic hand movements as he speaks. Oh, great. One of _those_ days where he's more over the top than usual. Which means he's about to say something _very offensive_. Damn it. "How the fuck does someone as punk as you are like someone so damn country?"

That's what other people said when they first started going out. Everyone - besides Velvet and Jeff - thought they were total opposites, and they were in a sense. But every time he had the same reaction.

Seth can't contain the grin that stretches across his face. "It doesn't matter that he's country." Though his accent is damn adorable.

It never mattered that A.J. knew all the lyrics to everyone of Blake Shelton's songs. He never cared that A.J. always wore a cowboy hat when he felt it was appropriate. It didn't make a difference that A.J. didn't appreciate the more luxurious aspects of life, not like he does. He couldn't care less that A.J. grew up in a trailor with parents that were working all the time, while Seth had a two story house, a mother that was always home and a step dad who co-owned a million dollar company.

Because despite all their differences, their personalities just _clicked_. Seth always wanted to be in the man's presence, and the feeling was mutual. Their first date didn't really feel like a date, it was so.. so _natural_. Their first kiss, their first _time_ were magical, and flowed elegantly. It was like they knew each other - how their bodies worked, what they liked and disliked.

So, yeah. They were interested in different things, lived a different lifestyle. But Seth loves him anyways. Hell, he'd put up with listening to every country song in existence if A.J. was there beside him.

"It just mattered that I love him," Seth says, picking at the hair tie wrapped around his wrist. "even if he does have horrible taste in music."

His blue eyed brother sighs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Oh, God. I bet you two were disgustin' together." Seth snorts, at the beginning they were very lovey dovey, "We almost made Jeff throw up once."

A.J., Jeff, Matt, Lita, Velvet, Kaz, and himself had been at the movies. Lita was bitching up a storm that guys were assholes, so Seth made a point to be a total sweetheart to his boyfriend - holding the door open, carrying his drink, sharing popcorn, saying cute things to him. Jeff was never big on the romance back then, before he found his wife. Seth offered to walk A.J. back to his door(which was two floors on top of his own - they had just gotten together and Seth was still rooming with Bobby) while calling him "sweetie pie", and Jeff's face turned green and he asked them to "stop before I throw up on your love bubble".

Ah, those were the times...

"How'd you guys break up?" Randy asks.

That's.. fuck. That's so complicated. There's so many ways to describe it.

Seth was selfish, he was so worried with his own problems that he didn't notice anyone else's. A.J. got tired of waiting for him to get over it, was tired of seeing Seth in physical and mental pain. Seth's ego got to big, crushed him, and he was to fucked up to get it together. A.J. couldn't keep watching him get worse everyday and not be able to do anything about it.

The blonde and black haired man shakes his head, "I don't even know how-"

"Hey, Seth, phone's for you." Punk calls from the kitchen. Seth instantly gets up to answer it, thankful for the reprieve.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Seth," Hunter greets. Seth can barely contain a groan at how much he doesn't want to talk to the COO right now. "I'm sorry to call you so soon to the show, but I've got to ask about your relationship with A.J. Styles - I don't want the details, just a quick rundown."

"Um, we got together in 2007, and we broke up in 2010 right before I left TNA."

"Three years is a long time," Triple H points out, "Did you two stay friends?"

"No." Much to his displeasure.

"So, you wouldn't know if he plans on extending his contract, then?"

That's a weird question. "No, I don't."

Triple H hums, "I guess I'll have to talk to you later."

_click_

Rollins shakes his head as he places the phone back in its holder. Was A.J.'s contract up soon? It wasn't something Seth ever thought about. Why would the Cerebral Assassin need to know anyway?

Unless..

No. A.J. would never go for it. He's never expressed his desire to work for the WWE because he was happier in TNA and the indies. There's less pressure there - which Seth can attest to.

"Are you guys ready?" Cena asks, grabbing the keys to the rental. A chorus of "yes" echos around the door as they grab their bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth def Aries   
> Randy def Sabin   
> Cena def Jeff   
> Roman def Bobby via forfeit (main event)   
> A.J. def Dean   
> Shelley def Punk   
> Score: 4-2 WWE


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guy in Seth's head will be in bold from now on, while Seth's thoughts are in italics.

**Disclaimer: see chapter three**

**Warning: it's all in the tags!**

**Holy shit, is this really chapter five?**

Chapter Five:

Seth has a mixed tag match with Nikki Bella against Taryn Terrell and Austin Aries. Nikki's been doing well, having beaten both Taryn and Angelina Love. He couldn't be more pissed.

He doesn't mind working with her. He just doesn't understand why it's the main event. Roman's rematch against Bobby (which the Samoan won) was more deserving of the spot.

But it's - it's whatever. He gets another chance to punch the fuck out of Aries, and strengthen his bond with Cena by protecting his girlfriend.

It's a win-win situation that he shouldn't be upset with - but he can't help feeling like there's a _reason_ his match is the last one. Maybe it's because his last match with Aries was so.. brutal that's how they wanted to close out the show. Or, maybe, it's just because it's _him_ and the crowd still loves him. He doesn't get it, but he'll let it slide. He's probably just being paranoid.

**Get ready for a fight, Tyler**

~

Seth starts off the match, going with more technical maneuvers to Aries to make him weak. It's weird, today he doesn't feel that fire, the need to obliterate his opponent. He hasn't felt like this, in a TNA arena, since.. since before Bobby left. This is so odd, he doesn't like it.

**Are you prepared for a fight, Tyler?**

Seth barely doesn't raise his eyebrows. Isn't he already in the fight?

After Seth does nice enzuigiri, Aries stumbles into his corner and tags in his partner. Seth high fives Nikki as she steps in the ring. She's got this.

Taryn starts talking shit - hands on her hips as she speaks. Seth can't hear her, but it mustn't be too bad if Nikki-

_slap_

Oh, okay. There it is.

Nikki elbows her in the face, pushing the Knockouts' Champion into the ropes and swinging her to the other side. Taryn runs straight into her clothesline, falling to the ground as she coughs. Terrell rolls out of the ring, and the Bella follows her.

The blonde slowly backs away from Nikki as the Divas' Champ stalks her prey. Terrell turns to run but Nikki grabs her by pathetic excuse of a skirt. Terrell spins around lightning quick, pulling Nikki into a chicken wing and slamming her ribs into the barricade. She taunts for a second, before getting back in the ring to break the ref's ten count at eight.

Seth jumps off the apron and kneels beside his tag partner. "You alright?"

"Yeah, nothing broke. Just hurts a little." Nikki replies as she struggles to stand up. He offers his hand, pulling her up. The crowd starts to boo.

"Just go in there and tag me in. I'll finish it." Seth orders, eyes on his friend's girl. She nods, her eyes going wide. Rollins raises his eyebrows and turns around to-

-nearly run into James Storm. He sees the others - Kaz, Daniels, Bully Ray, Shelley, Sabin, Bobby, A.J. - already standing in the ring with Aries.

He really doesn't want to deal with this shit right now.

Seth protects Nikki with his body. He knows what's about to happen, and he knows he has to do it. There's no other choice.

"Get in your locker room and stay there." Seth whispers, the corner of his eye sees Nikki running down the ramp not far after Terrell. Rolling his eyes, Seth pushes past James and into the ring.

**Analyze and annihilate.**

Counting in his head, he finds it's eight on one. He has no chance to make it out of here without getting ganged up on. Even if he does manage to gain momentum at first, the number's game always wins.

As he jumps on the apron, he hopes his team gets out here soon.

_"What the fuck? Why won't it open?"_

Seth's eyes avert to the screen once he hears Dean's voice. They're all trying to push at the door, but to no avail. Even ramming into it won't make it budge.

_Well, fuck. There goes plan one._

**Observe and obliterate.**

Stepping into the ring, Seth takes a deep breath. The eight of them form a circle around him, all shit eating grins and cockiness. Seth closes his eyes, his mind floating back...

_"You're not better than us, Eric. You're n-"_

_A.J. cries as he falls to the ground, clutching his back. Tyler turns his head in confusion._

_He watches in horror as Bobby hits Jeff and Frankie with a chair, sending them to the ground. Roode turns to Tyler._

_Letting his belt slip from his fingers, Tyler shakes his head. "Bobby, why're you doin' this?"_

_He never answers, instead rams the chair into Tyler's midsection._

_"I'm better than you ever could dream of being, Tyler."_

Seth pops his eyes open, finding Bobby standing right in front of him. The champion's smirk falls once he seems how livid Seth is.

He rushes forward, repeatedly striking his rival's stupid face with his knuckles. Someone grabs his arm, and he elbows them before going back on the attack.

Then he's being pulled by back by three or four people. He smashes them and goes back to find Bobby, but doesn't find him anywhere.

Suddenly, his feet are lifted off the ground and he falls onto his back harshly. Someone starts stepping on previously injured his knee, his leg. Seth tries to stand up, to swing at them, but gets shoved back to the ground each time. Bully Ray grabs his leg from his spot by ringside, drags him over to the corner, and rams his knee against the post several times. Aries grabs a chair as Ray holds Seth's knee against the post, and slaps the metal against him.

The two stop up, no doubt boasting at the work he's done. Seth uses the opportunity to roll out of the ring and stand up.

That was a big mistake for two reasons.

Reason number one: he can barely even walk. He's limping along, his left leg completely useless. It's not broken, but putting pressure on it isn't a possibility. He'll never be able to make an escape like this.

Reason number two: Bobby and Daniels are waiting for him.

_Well, this should be fun._

**Attack, Tyler. Att-ACK!**

Seth manages to hit Daniels a few times before baldy grabs his hair and forcefully pushes him into and over the steel steps so he smacks into the barricade, both event impacts his knee. Bobby crouches beside him, holding onto a fistful of his locks.

"I tried to tell you before, but you didn't listen." Bobby sneers. "I'm better than you - I always have been, I always will be. I'm. Better. Than. You. Get it through your head, Tyler. Stop pretendin' like your the man, because _I am_. You're a has been."

Seth spits in his open mouth, and smirks. Bobby chokes as he stands, dropping the man's head on the ground as he tries to rid the saliva, before he kicks Rollins in the head. His skull hits the metal barricade, bouncing off and onto the floor.

_Is that a unicorn?_

**Focus!!**

Roode lifts him up by his hair again (that shits really starting to get on his nerves) and shoves him into the steps again (he's really uncreative). The high flyer tries standing up on his own, but only lasts a second before his knee buckles and he tumbles back down. He sees a chair in the other man's hands as a cool sensation wraps around his knee.

Oh, fuck. Not this again. Seth squeezes his eyelids shut, waiting for the snapping of his bones.

"Styles, get out of my way."

"No. You're takin' this to far, Bobby."

Seth slowly opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is A.J. basically standing over him (which is a _very good view_ ), standing in front of Bobby. The second is his leg is stuck in the middle of the chair, waiting to be stepped on.

So... A.J.'s _protecting_ him? Why?

"This is insubordination. I will get you kicked off this team and out of this company."

Seth isn't sure how he feels about... this. The last thing he'd ever want is for A.J. to get fired because of him.

His heart is colliding with his ribcage as A.J. still doesn't move.

"Styles-"

"Don't you wanna prove that you're better than him?" Bobby nods, hair shaking as he does. "You can't do that if he can't walk."

"Styles-"

"Just listen to me," A.J. pleads, "If you break his leg and he never wrestles again, you'll never get to beat 'im. And you'll always be known as the guy who was to scared to face Tyler Black."

Bobby considers this for a moment. "Fine.. but don't you _ever_ try to tell me what to do." A.J. watches him go before turning to Seth.

The Phenomenal One slides his numb leg out of the chair, "Go get a crutch, an ice pack, and tape and bring it to his locker room, Jeff." Hardy does as he's told, jogging away (when did he get out here?)

"Okay, I'm going to need ya to help me out here." A.J. says, holding out his hand, "Stand up, but not on the bad leg, I'll help ya walk."

Seth grabs the shorter man's hand, hauling himself up. A.J. takes his left arm, putting it over his shoulders, and acts like his left leg. He faintly hears the crowd cheering.

It makes his heart swell, thinking about the last time this happened..

_Tyler opens his eyes to find A.J. leaning over leaning over him, his eyes filled with concern and unshed tears. He feels the cool mat against his back as the memory of what just happened flashes before his eyes._

_"I lost."_

_A.J. frowns, "Yeah, but.. can you try to get up?" Tyler nods, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and uses it to get up, careful of his leg. He puts his left arm around the smaller man's shoulders, using him like a crutch. The crowd is clapping for them._

_Once behind the curtain, Tyler lays on a stretcher and is wheeled into an ambulance._

There's not a stretcher this time. Not that he'd need one, a trip to the hospital would be useless.

A throbbing starts in his right temple - the spot where Bobby's boot connected - and slowly spreads through his head.

But that doesn't compare to the sharp twinge shooting up his thigh with every step he takes. A.J. keeps whispering "It's okay" and "I got you". The soft, warming tone of his voice soothes his rapidly beating heart. Now that the adrenaline that's caused by wrestling is fading away, the pain has increased tenfold. Nothing's broken, thank God, but it still hurts like a motherfucker.

The trip to his locker room takes years (damn whoever decided to put them in the back) but they're finally there. A.J. props him up against the wall as he takes out the door knob. He's instantly back under Seth's arm, carrying him into the locker room.

Everyone looks up when the door opens, and his brothers look close to crying (especially Roman, his second mother). A.J. sets him on the nearest bench, and scrunches his left pant leg up onto his thigh. That's when Jeff walks in, the desired items in his hands. Styles grabs the blue bag of ice and tape.

"How do ya feel?" A.J. inquires as he adjusts the ice on his knee. Seth slumps forward, his forehead laying on his shoulder, "Head hurts."

The brunette stills for half a second but keeps tapping. "You can take an aspirin when I'm done with ya, baby." Seth smiles, fingers absentmindedly tracing his side tattoo through his shirt. 

"Lean back for me." Seth does.

"It's not broke, and it doesn't look like ya have a concussion. Still, go see the trainer and make sure." A.J. orders, squeezing his hand. Seth nods, squeezing back. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"You, too." Seth returns, dropping his hand. Jeff pats his head like the giant dork he is before leaving.

Roman's beside him in second. "Let's go see that trainer."

~

The next day consisted of him laying on the hotel room bed, unwillingly being treated like a child by Roman. Finally he's allowed to get up and workout.

It feels nice, being able to stretch out his muscles.

**You know, you shouldn't let them push you around like that.**

Seth jumps, turning around. "Who's there?"

**I'm up here**

Freezing, Rollins looks up to the ceiling. "God?"

**Ugh, in your head, moron.**

He drops his water bottle, hands reaching up to tangle in his hair. _You're.. you're real?_

 **No, I'm fake and you're truly insane.** This guy's a serious dick. **I heard that!**

"Tyler?!"

Seth eases his hands down to his sides, his eyes widen as Jeff runs up to him.

"What's wrong?"

The two toned haired man feels himself shaking. "It.. it's talking to me."

**I am NOT an 'it'. My name is Jimmy and I would like to be called so.**

Jeff looks scared shitless.

"It's.. his name is Jimmy." Seth shudders. "Oh Jesus, I'm turning into R-Truth!"

**Hey! I'm real, unlike Little Jimmy!**

"Should we.. tell someone?"

 **No! You can't!** Jimmy says urgently. **If they know about me, we'll never get our revenge on Bobby Roode!**

Whoa, whoa. Wait.

_You want that, too?_

**Yes, I'm the reason you despise him so much.**

Seth shakes his head. "No, I.. I think I'm just imagin' it. It stopped."

Jeff looks at him warily. "You sure?"

"Yup." Rollins throws his thumb over his shoulder, the opposite direction he planned on going. "I gotta go."

"Call me later, Ty."

"Will do."

_So, tell me more._

**Well, you see, I'm not a monster. I'm a real person, but I've been placed in your head-**

_Why?_

**I don't know. God damn it, don't interrupt me!**

_Sorry._

**I'm not just some random voice here for no reason, I'm here to help you get the justice you deserve. I'm the killer instinct that's been driving you to not only win, but destroy.** He nods in understanding. **I'm going to help you put an end to Bobby's egotistic nature, then I'll go away until you need me again.**

 _Sounds like a deal._ Anything he can do to put Bobby in the ground sounds good. _Do we have any plans on A.J.?_

**I think, with time, that'll work itself out.**

_I've decided - You're useless. I'm going to a shrink._

**Fuck you, Tyler. This isn't a time for games. We need to strategize!**

Seth holds his hands up. _Okay, talk then, asshole._

~

Jeff is terrified.

He doesn't understand what the fuck just happened with Tyler, but it was creepy as hell. He has a voice in his head named Jimmy? Even if he's just imagining it, that's a problem.

Maybe Bobby hit him harder than they thought.

But he has to shake that thought from his head - for now. Tyler's safe, he doesn't have a match tonight. Hell, they probably won't even let him in the arena. Tyler deserves a night off, after all. Spending two hours in his hotel room would do wonders for his head.

The Rainbow Haired Warrior walks up to A.J., handing him the requested water bottle. "You alright?" A.J. shrugs, staring at the ground.

"Didn't we promise to always talk to each other?"

The Phenomenal One sighs, "Just thinkin' 'bout Tyler again." Jeff barely holds back his groan. The amount of idiocy between these two is outstanding. 

"You both obviously still love each other. Why not talk out your problems and get back together?" Jeff asks, taking a drink of his water. A.J. gives him. "It's not that simple. Besides, he doesn't - "

"Yes he does. Don't be dumb."

Styles purses his lips. "It's - ugh. Can we not talk about it?"

"I'm not the person ya need to talk to, dumb ass." 

"I'm going to," A.J. says, "Just need to figure out how."

"You serenade him with his favorite screamo song, then you kiss him pass-"

"Shut up, Jeff. Just shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever said how much I love writing Jeff? It's so much fun. Why haven't I ever done this before?
> 
> Tell me what you guys think as we head into week three of the tournament!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say the chapters weren't always going to be that long... don't hurt me..
> 
> Videos are now shown in _this format_ so you don't get them confused with Seth's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: see chapter five**

**Warning: I reference a video in which Eric Bishoff says some (IN MY OPINION) mildly racist things, things get weird and feelsy. People are actual going to TALK about their feelings. They live in a very odd world.**

**I hope everyone is liking what they've been reading. I've already decided that, if I'm able to actually finish this monster the way I want to, there's going to be a second work that'll actually take place in the WWE! WWE Superstars actually in their own company?! What am I thinking?**

**All jokes aside, we're actually going to make progress here as we begin week three! Woo!**

Chapter Six:

Seth loves his job. He really does. He loves the WWE, he loves working for them. And he does, believe it or not, love Triple H.

But he's making it really fucking hard to do so when, after missing two live events and not wrestling in four days, book him against _Alex motherfucking Shelley_. Would it be so fucking difficult to give him _real_ competition? (That's not a dig at Shelley. But Seth's livid and restless, making Shelley an easy target).

**Calm down, Tyler.**

_You're the one who made me like this, dickface._

It is, technically, true. Jimmy is here to make him get mad and take his aggression out on the enemy. So the fact that, as he paces the locker room, he's imaging calling Sabin down to the ring and simultaneously tearing Motor City Machine Guns to pieces with one hand, is all his fault

**I'm here to make you hold an unhealthy dose of animosity towards Bobby Roode, not commit a double homicide.**

_How much does a therapist cost? I have a problem that's really starting to GET ON MY NERVES._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jeff says putting his hands on Seth's shoulders. "Take it easy with the pacin'. Tryna hurt yourself?" 

"No." Rollins sighs. He honestly couldn't handle missing anymore ring time. 

Jeff gives him a worried look. "What's got ya so worked up?"

"Haven't wrestled in a match in four days and I've been reduced to a light workout. What do you think?"

The Charismatic Enigma nods, he knows how it feels to be injured and unable to do anything other than watch. "How's your head?"

"Doesn't hurt, why?"

"On Friday you were spewing some shit about someone named Jimmy talkin' to ya. Your face was all white and shit, too."

Seth waves his hand, pretending like it's nothing. "You know how the arena makes me, dude. I get all anxious, and I was paranoid about gettin' jumped or somethin', and I just freaked myself out. I promise I'm fine."

"I like to believe that you won't lie to me, so I'm gonna trust that you're not." Jeff says, "Anyways, Velvet's gotta thing tomorrow, so she won't be able to join us. 'm hoping the three of us could hang out by ourselves, like we used to before everythin' went to shit."

"Yeah, man, of course." Seth agrees. There's really no reason why he shouldn't. "But you better not ditch us."

Jeff puts a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. "I'd never do such a thing like that, Ty. Do you think I'm a heartless asshole?"

"Yes."

**That's not very nice.**

"How will I ever live on when my best friend thinks so little of me?" Hardy deadpans. After sharing a look, the two friends burst into a giggle fit, leaning on each other for support.

**I don't get it.**

_Bobby used to say that to me all the time._

**Ah - wait. Why is that funny?**

"What's so funny?" Punk asks as he steps in the room. They both just shake their heads - no one gets their sense of humor but them. Most people probably think it's weird for laughing about something so personal.

**I'd say.**

_Fuck off._

**I'm sorry, Tyler. But my point of existence is to aid in your quest on getting revenge on Roode - reminiscing on happy times with our enemy doesn't sound as pleasant as you make it seem.**

_Just - whatever. And I'd really appreciate it if you call me Seth since it's my name._

**Technically, it's Colby.**

_I know this, but we're not at that level of friendliness._

"I'll catch you later, Ty. Don't be a stranger, Phil." Jeff departs, giving them both a small wave. "Knock 'em dead - but not literally."

"I noticed you're actually first on the card tonight." Punk points out.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Seth says. "I'm glad I don't have to sit here the entire night and get all antsy again, hate doin' that."

"How're you feelin'?" Punk questions. "I know you're ready for a fight, but are you sure youre not coming back to soon?"

"I feel great, man. The doc cleared me yesterday, I'm ready to go." The Iowan native smiles. "Are you startin' to care 'bout little ol' Seth Rollins?"

"No, I still hate you."

"You know you love me."

Punk narrows his eyes. "No proof."

"Did someone commit murder?" Roman asks, raising an eyebrow as he looks between the two.

"Punk likes me."

"This is a lie. I hate everyone."

"You _like_ me. Admit it!"

Dean pats the Straight Edge Superstar on the shoulder. "It's easier if ya just say he's right - might actually shut up."

CM snorts. "Doubt that." Five of the six men occupying the room laugh. Seth pouts and sits on the bench.

_Assholes._

**I know right. You stop talking, but you never stop thinking. They don't have to deal with you twenty four/seven like I do!**

_Fuck you, I'm seeing a doctor._

**All is fair in love and war!**

_But I don't love you._

**...yet.**

"Mr. Rollins, you're up."

Seth jumps up path the sound of his name, highfiving his boys as he leaves.

_Next victim: Alex Shelley._

~

Seth sits in the corner, channeling his inner Edge, he watches. Fingers raking through his hair, he stares as-

_ "You ungrateful son of a bitch!" _

What the fuck?

His head snaps up, eyes instantly going to the screen. Eric storms down the ramp, face red.

_ "You hillbilly, redneck, punk ass, nothin' happenin'." _

Suddenly, he's being rolled up, but Seth kicks out at two. He and Alex grapple, trading and countering headlocks and crossarm bars. He vaguely hears the voices playing in the video, but he doesn't need to listen to know what happens.

**Focus.**

Seth kicks Shelley in the midsection, then in the chin. Alex falls to his knees, and the former WWE Tag Team Champion hits him with the Avada Kedavra for the pin fall.

He turns his head to the screen, a faint smile on his face.

This is his favorite part.

_ "..you're gonna be pissin' out shoelaces." A.J. says, leaning against the ropes. _

_ Eric smirks. "You're not going to touch me, because I have X Division Champion Tyler Black to watch my back." _

_ Styles raises his eyebrows. "Ya sure 'bout that?" _

_ "Yeah, of course." Bishoff replies, sounding cocky. "Right, Tyler?" _

_ He doesn't respond, just keeps staring at A.J. _

_ "Right Tyler?" Eric tries again as the cockiness dissolves into fear. "Tyler?" _

_ Tyler turns his head, giving Eric a death glare, before turning his attention back to Fortune and walks down to the ring with them. He picks up the sound of his (ex) Immortal teammates calling after him, telling him he's made a mistake. Once there, A.J. hands him the mic with an approving smile. "Eric Bishoff." _

_ The crowd stops hollering once he starts speaking. Styles puts his arm around his shoulders. _

_"Eric Bishoff." He repeats, a little louder this time. "For the past year year, I've sat back and watched as the power went to your head. Your ego grew bigger, your arrogance grew stronger, everyday as you and Hulk Hogan waltzed your way to the top." He pauses, looking at A.J. and Kurt Angle. "The men in this ring - along with several others in the back - we've worked our asses off to get to where we are. And we don't appreciate you, Hogan, and your band of overconfident, washed up has beens tryin' to change TNA for the worse._

_ "You see, Eric, TNA is our home, and we're not gonna stand here and watch you burn it to the ground." Tyler continues, the men standing behind him clap in agreement. "You're gonna bury us? Well, then we're goin' down swingin'." _

_ [Get ready to fly. I am, I am.] _

Seth rolls of the ring as A.J.'s music hits. He keeps walking as A.J. does his thing, but they meet about halfway and they both.. stop. Their eyes meet, and _lock_. Just like that night, he finds himself unable to look away.

_[Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.]_

He finally looks away, making his way down the ramp. His brother holds out his fist, and Seth bumps his knuckles against the Samoan's. This man is his friend, he always will be. Despite all their similarities, Roman is nothing like Bobby.

Roman is his big, strong brother who's constantly there for him, day or night. Bobby is - was - the same way. Bobby was his best friend, his brother, his confidant, his shoulder to lean on all rolled into one... but he's gone, Rome's still here. That's a big difference that goes a long way.

Seth sighs, running a hand through his frizzy hair. He's so tired of being angry. He wants things to go back to that video, seven years ago. Back when everything was right....

_A.J. grabs his hand as soon as they get behind the curtain. He and Tyler have only been dating a month now, the day after he won the X Division Championship was their first date, and the constant PDA - hugging, cuddling, holding hands, stuff like that. Nothing inappropriate considering they haven't even kissed yet. - is like an adrenaline kick to them, still._

_Bobby's has his arm resting on Tyler's shoulder. Bob's complimenting his mic skills, saying they're getting better and better. "I'm so proud of my dorklin', only been here five months and's already the man."_

_"Hey, I'm not the man, yet." Tyler playfully elbows his side. "Besides, I got some serious competition up there."_

_"I'll go easy on ya."_

_"I meant A.J. You suck."_

_Bobby pouts, putting a hand over his heart. "How will I ever live with myself when my best friend thinks so little of me?"_

_A.J. rolls his eyes, "You'll just have to figure that out on your own, 'cause I'm takin' your BFF for the night."_

_"Get it, Tyler!" Kaz hollers, earning him a push into the wall from Jeff. "Ow - motherfucker."_

_"Stop bein' weird."_

_"I'm the epitome of weird," Frankie says, "and I want details!"_

_"Franklin, shut up!" Jeff demands, pushing him down the hallway. A.J. smiles at Tyler, and guides them into Tyler's personal champion's locker room. He sees that the Phenomenal One's bag is already there._

_"You plan this?"_

_A.J, doesn't answer - choosing instead to grab Tyler by the neck and kiss him. Sparks go off, lighting up his body. He grabs the smaller man's hips, A.J.'s fingers tangling in his hair. Angling his mouth a little - **fuck**._

_His lungs apparently despise happiness, because eventually they call for air. The two part, panting as they do._

_"I have a lot of things planned, if ya wanna-"_

_"Fuck yes."_

**Sorry to interrupt your precious memory, but it looks like we have company.**

"Bobby." Seth sneers, watching as his former comrade stops a few feet ahead of him. Roode raises his eyebrows, looking him up and down. "What're you doin' out here?"

Seth shrugs. "Thought I'd find what I did with my sanity."

"Did ya find it?" Bobby asks, actually sounding interested. Seth can't help but laugh.

"Like you'd give a shit either way."

The TNA World Heavyweight Champion sighs. "I was just askin' a question, ain't gotta get all hostile."

"Actually, I think I do." Seth retorts. "You do realize that this is the first real conversation we've had in five years, right? That's your fault. So just be happy I'm actually wasting my breath instead of clawing your eyes out."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for bein' so considerate."

"Why'd you do it?" Seth questions. Even after all of these years, he never got a deserving answer. "If you wanted to prove you were better than me, all you had to do was ask. I would've gladly given you a match."

"I did what I felt I had to."

"What could possibly make you feel like that?" Bobby shakes his head, trying to walk past him. Seth grabs his wrist, instantly stopping him.

"We're not done talkin', asshole. Not until you give me my fuckin' answer."

Bobby drops his belt, letting it clatter to the floor with a clang. The two toned haired man watches it before looking back into Bobby's troubled eyes.

"You want an answer?" Bob asks, his voice cold. Seth drops his wrist, taking a step back. His heart is thudding faster, but answers with a confident. "Yes." He's never seen Bobby like this before, and it's - it's.. fucking terrifying. He can't tell what his ex-friend is going to do and it makes him feel vulnerable. Which is the worst feeling in the world.

"You've got a big ego, you know that? Always thinkin' you can do whatever you want just because you're Tyler fuckin' Black. Got a real big mouth, too." Bobby growls, eyes boring into the high flyer's. "All that cockiness has gone to your head, Tyler, makin' you think that you're the shit around here, but you're not. I am."

Seth takes a deep breath. "You need to man the fuck up and give me my god damn answer."

"Why do you even care?"

"Why do I care?" Rollins questions, aghast. "Because you were my brother, my best friend, Bobby. I wanted to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you by my side... I told you _everything_ because I trusted you with all my heart, and you.. you threw it all away like you didn't give a damn about me." Bobby's jaw grinds, his gaze averted to the floor. "I _love_ you, Bobby, and you treat me like I'm nothing. Didn't I ever mean anything to you?"

The former Canadian Enforcer pushes him against the world, placing both hands beside Seth's head, their bodies mere inches from each other's. This is easily the most uncomfortable and petrified he's been in a long, long time - if not ever.

There's something cold and unreadable in his eyes. It makes him look dangerous.

"You mean more to me than you'd _ever_ understand." Bobby whispers.

"Then explain it to me."

"I love you." Bobby growls. "More than I probably should."

"Bobby, I - what?"

Roode pounds his fist against the wall. He stutters out, "Fuck. I can't-" Seth barely suppresses a sigh. "I'll leave you alone, just-"

Bobby kisses him.

Bobby Roode _kisses_ him. On the mouth.

_What the actual fuck?_

Eventually he pulls back, stepping back as he does. Seth stays frozen, praying for a sinkhole to randomly appear and swallow him whole.

"Do you get it now?" Bobby asks. Yeah, no. He's even more confused now then he was back then. "It was eatin' me alive, watchin' you and A.J. be together when I wanted to make you mine. Make you see how I feel about you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It wouldn't of made a difference. A.J.'s your soulmate, and I can't change fate." Bobby sighs. "At least now, when you leave, you'll stay away. I don't love you anymore, I hate you. You're my enemy and that'll never change."

"Bobby." Seth tries, but it's not enough. Bobby's walking away and there's nothing he can do to bring him back.

What the fuck was that about? Bobby.. love.. him.. No. That.. that can't be right. He and Bobby are - were - brothers, there's..

Seth touches his lips. Bob's had just been there a minute ago.

Holy shit, he's so confused.

"Hey, Seth. What you doin' out here?"

Seth jumps at the sound of Roman's voice. His nerves are completely shot. "Nothin', just wasn't ready to go back to the room."

"You good now?"

"Yup."

"Good." Roman rubs his face. "That Styles Clash hurts, man."

~

Seth watches the rest of the show in silence, his mind and body feeling numb. He stays like that, feeling like a zombie, throughout the night and into the morning.

He's known Bobby just shy of a decade. Was friends with him for three years. How did he not notice? How'd he never see his friend was hurting? He's always been known to where his heart on his sleeve, so none of this makes sense to him.

How could anyone keep a secret hidden like that for so long?

"Earth to Tyler." Jeff says, snapping his fingers in front of his face. Seth comes back down to reality.

"What?"

"Why you up in space for?" Jeff questions. "Did somethin' happen?"

"No." Seth lies, he can hear how his voice falters.

"You're not supposed to lie to us." A.J. points out. He realizes that, but it doesn't mean he should confess. He doesn't want to.

Thank God Velvet isn't here.

"It's.. nothin' important." Seth lies. Again.

"Tell us." Jeff demands.

Ugh. Fuck his life. Hard.

"It's just that, um.."

"Bobby kissed me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:
> 
> #1- the video mentioned in here was when Fortune explained why they left Immortal, but that happened in 2011. We're pretending it happened in 2007.
> 
> #2- I watched said video several times so I'd remember all the words because i planned on using the entire video - I didn't. Now I'm sad.
> 
> Bonus #3- I totally forgot what I was gonna say. So now I'm just gonna cry about how I'm at chapter six even though I have no idea what I'm doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gotten to the point where I'm making it up as I write. The ending to the last chapter? Just made it up. I have a vague outline of the matches for the shows and live events. That's about it.

**Disclaimer: see chapter six**

**Warning: Jeff effectively loses his shit, and I attempt to write sex. Welp.**

**I can't believe this is only chapter seven and is already over twenty thousand words. I once wrote a fic that had ten chapters and ten thousand words.. I'm averaging 3,000 words per chapter - minus the introductory first chapter - and I'm expecting around twenty one chapters total. So, if everything goes as planned, this fic'll end up at over 60,000 words. In which case I'll cry my eyes out because that's more than I ever expected this fic to get when I first started writing it.**

Chapter Seven:

"Bobby kissed _who_?" Jeff squawks. "You, as in like, you you?"

"Is there anyone me I should know about?" Seth asks hesitantly. This is going as 'well' as he expected.

"I.. E.. H.. What happened?" Jeff questions, hands flailing as he tries to find the right words. Hell, like he even knows.

"I just.. I saw him and asked him why he did..it. And then he kissed me." Seth answers to the best of his ability. He honestly doesn't even know what he did to trigger that kind of reaction. "He said he couldn't stand seein' us together when that's what he wanted and decided to split.. I don't get how I never saw it before."

"How the hell could he not tell us this shit?" Jeff shouts, standing up so he can pace. "We ran together for three years, and he held that in for that whole time? It's bad enough he betrayed us like that, and now _this_... it makes me wonder if any part of our friendship was real."

Seth sighs. "I don't think he was for real, y'know? I think he was just sayin' that to mess with my head."

"Why in God's name would he do that?" Hardy asks, throwing his arms in the air as he circles the two sitting at the small patio table.

"I don't know, man." Rollins replies. "But right after he confessed, he said that now that I know, I'll leave for good. That makes me think that he's tryin' to ensure I'll never come back, and he'll always know he's the one who did it."

"Did you kiss him back?" A.J. suddenly asks, his eyes full of hurt. It breaks Seth's heart even further. Hurting the man he loves is the one thing he swore to never do.

"No. Of course not." Seth says. It's been nearly five years since he's last kissed anyone (a.k.a. A.J.), why the hell would he do it now with someone he despises?

"What kind of asshole would do that?" Jeff rambles.

(He talks for awhile.)

~

That night, A.J. was restless. He couldn't sleep. The only thing he wanted to do was march into Bobby's room and beat the living shit out of him. Tyler belongs to A.J. Styles. No one else is allowed to even _look_ at him sexually. Actually touch him? Oh boy.

He's wanted to kiss that gorgeous specimen everyday since he walked out of Tyler's life. That fucking asshole wasn't going to get away with it.

(In retrospect, he knows that's a little more than pathetic. But he doesn't care.)

Jeff had told him to talk to Tyler, and he wants to. He truly does. He has all of these.. feelings that's been bottled up inside him for so long. They've been a heavy weight on his shoulders, dragging him down. To get them off would be great.

He was so hurt when Tyler went through that downward spiral because the man he loves was in pain - physically, mentally, emotionally - and there was literally nothing he could do about it. He tried to help - he tried to be supportive, someone to lean on. Like he always is. - but Tyler didn't want that. He wanted to be left alone, to nurse his wounds in silence while he was silently self destructing.

After about a month and a half of watching his lover suffer, he got news that Tyler was more than likely going to the WWE now that his contract with TNA had expired. That was the last straw. A.J. had tried to save whatever was left of their relationship, but Tyler didn't even mention he wasn't resigning. He always said that he loved TNA, his home, and the only way he'd ever leave is if he had nothing left worth fighting for.

They, apparently, weren't worth fighting for.

That night, A.J. visited him in the hospital. Tyler was asleep. So, he just kissed the man's head and said 'Goodbye'. He changed his number and was on the next flight to Los Angeles, where TNA's next show was. On the other side of the U.S.

He hadn't contacted Tyler, hadn't heard from him. Hell, no one even spoke about him for five years.

It tortured him on the inside. At the beginning, everything hurt - walking, breathing, wrestling, living. Eventually, it all went away. Then he was just empty. Every day he woke up feeling like there was no point in getting out of bed, and he'd go to sleep hoping he wouldn't wake up.

Now, Tyler's back (not in the way he expected) and it still hurts. A.J. doesn't know what to say, how to put his pain and suffering into words.

It certainly doesn't help that whenever he sees his ex, all A.J. wants is to is take Tyler in his arms and never let him go.

But he can't do that. Tyler hurt him in the worst way possible - he refused to speak to him, kept secrets, and never told A.J. that he was leaving - and they need to talk things out first. If he can ever find the words.

After what happened Wednesday... he realized he can't be chicken forever. They're gonna have to talk about this, and he'd rather do it before it's to late.

That's why, after talking to Jeff, A.J. finds himself walking into the arena's (empty) gym at ten thirty in the morning.

Who the fuck works out at ten a.m.?

Okay, whatever. He's a grown man, he can do this. He can walk into a bright ass gym two hours earlier than what he normally wakes up and talk about his feelings. He can, and he will.

TNA's gym isn't the most spectacular, and it's cluttered. Hiding in here would be relatively easy. (Unless you're trying to get away from Jeff. Guy's a damn mind reader.)

That being said, spotting Tyler is easier said than done.

Once he does... he wishes he hadn't.

Tyler is.. laying on the ground, knees in the air so his shorts only cover half of his muscular thighs. His black shirt is pooled on his torso, exposing his six pack, from where he just used it to wipe his sweaty forehead.

He's always been an attractive guy, but.. fuck. That's not even fair. How is he supposed to think while he's looking at _that_?

Swallowing down his pride, and shifting his stupid pants to hide his semi-erection, A.J. says, "Hi."

He sounds like a fucking strangled chicken.

Damn it.

Tyler sits up, a small smile on his face. "Hey."

A.J. opens his mouth to talk - fuck. He can't do it. All the words he had planned to say are caught behind the lump in his throat. His body is on fire - screaming at him to get out of these clothes.

Before he can tell himself not to, A.J.'s falling to his knees, slipping between Tyler's open legs. He pushes the taller man's shoulders back onto the ground, gently, and captures that gorgeous mouth with his own.

All of his nerves, his muscles, light up. It makes his toes curl with how fucking _sensational_ the slide of their lips is. It's probably pathetic - as are most aspects of his life - but this is all he's ever wanted. Now he has it, and it's rocking his world.

A.J. uses his left hand to run through Tyler's majestic black and blonde hair, the other trailing down his perfect body, stopping momentarily to trace his abs. (That's probably why he works out at this inhumane hour.) He moves his lips down to the Architect's jaw, licking and pressing soft down his neck. His fingertips slip under the elastic waistband of Tyler's shorts, toying with the smooth black material.

"Fuck, A.J. You're such a tease." Tyler whimpers, bucking his hips. A.J. smirks against the tan skin of his neck, fingers brushing his hard cock. The Iowan bites down a groan, thrusting his erection into the smaller male's hand. "Please touch me."

His own cock jumps at the pleading in Tyler's voice, the lilt of a whine at the end. So, A.J. starts stroking his member, twisting his wrist to accommodate with the awkward angle. Tyler bites his own fist to keep from crying out, and the sight is so unbelievably _hot_ that he has to extract his hand from the man's locks the start undoing his own jeans.

Tyler gets there before him, unfastening the button and sliding down the zipper. His hand slides into A.J.'s boxers, pulling out his dick and pumping it.

He leans down, pressing his forehead into the crook of Tyler's neck. Fuck, his hand feels so good. This entire _moment_ feels too good.

Unfortunately, it all ends to soon. Because they're both coming, barely muffling their moans.

(This is where Kaz'd make a perverted joke about being fast. But he can go fuck himself, it's been five years.)

A.J. lays there for a minute, absorbing the after glow, before he rolls off onto the side. After wiping his hands on the towel, he tucks himself back in his jeans. And he totally doesn't watch Tyler clean himself off. Nope. That'd be the cherry on top of the cluster fuck that is them.

"So," Tyler begins, trying to fix his hair, "what was that about?"

A.J. chuckles softly to himself, "I meant to come down here and talk to ya, but, um.. you're really hot and.. I got sidetracked."

Tyler blushes, looking down at his lap. The corners of his lips turned upward ever so slightly. "What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

Ugh.

"I just.. I wanted to talk ya'bout.. about what happened," Styles replies, "and see what we have left, y'know?"

"You wanna talk about feelings?" Tyler snorts. The Phenomenal One sighs, "Unfortunately."

"And you wanted to do that at the gym? Rather than, I don't know... a more intimate or personal setting?"

"Um.. I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Of course not."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes, Tyler pressed against his side.

"Did Jeff tell you to talk to me?" The Iowan asks eventually.

"Somewhat." A.J. replies, "I knew that I wanted to, but I wasn't sure how to go about it, and he kept tellin' me to stop thinkin' about it and just do it."

Tyler nods, grabbing his hand. "Maybe we can talk about it over breakfast tomorrow. I already promised the guys I'd hang out with them until the show starts." That sounds excruciatingly pleasant.

"It's da.. deal." A.J. agrees, squeezing his hand. Tyler smiles, planting a kiss by his eyes. "I'm goin' back to my workout since you decided to interrupt me."

"Why the hell are you even at the gym this early in the mornin'?"

"Not everyone sleeps till noon."

"They should. There'd be less crazy people."

~

**He's very odd. I don't know what you see in him, Seth.**

_You know, I think Roman said one of his cousins is a therapist. Maybe I can get a family discount._

**Okay, I surrender.**

"Sethie, oh my god." Dean gasps, pulling him forward. "Look at this!"

Seth raises his eyebrows, watching as the TV displayed in the window switches between a butterfly and a kid chasing after it. Just when the toddler is about to catch it-

*Bam*

The baby runs into the invisible window. "Windex makes your windows so clean, you'll forget they're there."

"Jesus, that's horrible!" Seth says. "Windex is officially banned from our family. Roman, you're not allowed to buy Windex. Ever!"

"Why not?" The Samoan asks hesitantly, raising his eyebrows at his brothers.

"They kill babies, duh Ro." Dean says, all nonchalant like it doesn't matter. Okay, that's not true. Windex doesn't murder anyone. Their product is just so good that it cleans everything perfectly without smears or streaks, and you forget the walls of your house are made of glass.

"I'll keep that in-" Roman begins before ducting into a child's store. What a nerd.

Seth watches him head for the Disney Princess section. "Is that Harry Potter?!"

(He's never ran faster in his life.)

~

That night, Seth and Roman are booked against the Motor City Machine Guns. Dean has the main event with Kaz. Team WWE is leading the contest, 46-38, coming off a horrific string of live events that saw them only win one match by DQ (earning them one point) and another tied show. It's almost week four and no one's won an actual show, always 3-3. But Seth is undefeated, 8-0, so that's something he should be happy about.

Except he isn't.

There are only three more weeks left, as of Sunday, until Survivor Series. And that means he's not only going to have to face both Jeff and A.J. in both individual matches and the twelve man tag team sooner rather than later. Once that happens, he'll have to go back to the WWE. He'll never get to see A.J., Jeff, or Velvet for awhile, if not ever. They'll be permanently removed from his life, and he'll have to try and fix his broken heart again.

For all the shit that he gives TNA, his time here was the happiest he's ever been in his life. This company was what caused him to blow up, but it also gave him the love of his life before destroying it. This place made him strong, confident,and how to get back on his feet after it's broken.

It's bitter sweet.

He also isn't happy because he has no idea what the fuck is going on between him and A.J.

One minute, Seth can't even look the other in the eye without feeling that all too familiar twinge of pain ripple through his chest. The next, they're caught up in a lust filled haze and jerking each other off.

Seriously. What the fuck?

He assumes that theyre making progress. They've already decided to talk everything through tomorrow morning, and see what kind of - relationship? friendship? - they can work with (he hopes for the former). But, like he said before, Seth's leaving in about three weeks. Anything they can scrounger up wouldn't last, not with the distance.

"You ready, brotha?" Roman asks as they get prepared for their entrance.

No. "Hell yeah."

_[Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.]_

~

Seth has noticed that, when he doesn't see or hear from/about Bobby, he's a pleasant person to be around because that rage stays a burn under his skin. It's actually kind of nice.

 **That's because Bobby's an asshole. When you don't associate yourself around assholes, life is better.** Jimmy points out. Amen to that. **Besides, Bobby wasn't even at the live show last night because he was visiting his family.**

_Really?_

**Why would I ever lie to you?**

_People tend to do that when I don't think they would. Hence the reason you're here._

**... Good point. But you don't have to worry about me. I'm stuck here for awhile, I can't lie to you without hurting myself.**

_Hm, good to know._

**I'm going to go take a nap while you deal with your shit. Try not to wake me.**

Seth's raised fist pauses centimeters from the door, his other hand tightening around the paper bag. _You sleep?_

**Ugh, Seth. Have we not been through this? I'm a person who does regular human things. Fuck.**

_Holy fuck. That's weird._ Shaking that conversation from his head, he knocks on the wood and waits.

A couple minutes later, a groggy A.J. opens the door. "What do you want?"

Seth holds up the McDonald's bag. "I got breakfast."

"Come in, make yourself at home." A.J. shuffles from the threshold, making his way to the bathroom. Seth places the crumpled bag on the kitchen counter, and makes coffee with the hotel's pot and sub par coffee grounds.

The brunette saunters out of the bathroom, looking much more alive than he did a few minutes ago. Seth checks his watch, shaking his head.

"It's almost eleven, how are you still sleeping?"

"It's almost eleven, how are you awake?" A.J. counters, rolling his eyes as he slides into one of the island's stools. "And why aren't you at the gym? Don't you live there?"

Live at a gym? Bitch, please. A CrossFit would be monumentally better.... but they close. He knows from personal experience.. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't dedicate all my time to exercising this physique, especially when there's more important stuff I'd rather do."

A.J. smiles seductively. "I thought we were gonna talk, but if you'd rather-"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant." Seth pinches the bridge of his nose. Talking to this guy is like talking to a teenager. What the hell. "Ugh, don't be Kaz. I will hit you."

"Okay, just thought I'd offer." A.J. surrenders, smiling. What a dork.

Seth takes out a McMuffin and shoves it in the man's face, instantly hushing him. They eat in silence, enjoying the other's company. It's a pleasant change to how things have gone over the past few weeks. The six of them are, more or less, in each other's space all day, everyday - with the exception of Thursday - and it can feel crowded at times. Plus the nonstop talking (Dean's always been talkative, and with three new people to talk to he won't shut up. Seth loves his brother, and his stories are amazing, but sometimes he wishes he had duct tape.).

His heart races when he collects the trash, and they move to a more comfortable position - A.J. with his legs sprawled wide open on the couch, Seth sitting with his legs crossed in the matching chair -. It's depressingly sad how just talking to this man makes him nervous. He's a grown man, for fuck's sake. Having a long overdue conversation shouldn't be this stressful on his emotions.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants, Seth sighs, "Do you wanna go first?"

"I don't wanna go at all." A.J. mumbles. Ugh. That's not helpful. "Don't even know where to start."

Well... "How about you tell me what you were thinking when we broke up?"

A.J. huffs, fingers twirling. "I.. I hated seein' you in the hospital 'cause you always looked so miserable and there was nothin' I could do. And when I tried to help, you kept pushin' me away - which really hurt."

"I know, man. I was so pissed off all the time, 'cause I let them get the best of me, and I never wanted any of you guys to see that. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt any of my friends - especially you - and I was afraid that I couldn't control my temper one day and just... snapped."

With each visit, Seth slowly became increasingly more agitated. He saw the disappointment in their eyes (back then he thought it was because he lost the belt to Aries, he came to realize it wasn't disappointment but sorrow and pity for their friend) and he fucking hated it. He was barely containing it all, and knew one day he would explode.

"I get that, but that's not the main reason why I left." A.J. runs a hand through his hair. "I read this thing online sayin' that you decided not to resign with Impact, and were goin' to a WWE tryout once you were healed... You never expressed any actual interest in signin' with them before, and I figured that.. you were separatin' yourself from us. And that one day I'd wake up 'nd you'd be gone. I got tired of you never talkin' to me, and that was the last straw..."

Seth's heart drops to his stomach. Fuck. "I hadn't realised that my contract expired until you had been gone for like a month, and that was only because a recruiter from FCW called... I swear that I had no intention of _ever_ goin' there before then. I would've told you if I did."

The Phenomenal One snorts. "So, this was all a big waste of time then?"

"No, I wouldn't say that." The Iowan disagreed. "Once I realized you weren't comin' back, I got my ass up and focused on gettin' better, gettin' back to top form. It was like a serious slap to the face that knocked me down from my cloud of pity and back into reality."

"Glad I could help." A.J. deadpans, still looking at his hands.

Seth inwardly sighs. How did he fall for someone so uncooperative? "I tried callin' you the day after my first match in FCW, but you changed your number. Figured you were done with me 'cause I fucked up so bad."

The brunette slowly looks up at him, tears threatening to spill over. "You.. you called?"

"Of course."

"I thought that.. that you moved on when you went to Florida and," A.J. shakes his head. "I decided I should, too, so it'd stop hurtin'. Tyler, I-"

Seth instantly gets up, crossing over to the couch and straddles the older's lap. He presses their foreheads together. "I'm so, so fuckin' sorry for puttin' you through that. It was selfish to do that, but I never wanted you to see me at my worst 'cause I didn't want you to treat me any different."

"If I can't handle you at your worst, then I don't deserve ya't your best, right?" A.J. asks, running his hands up the Iowan's sides.

Fuck. He's a complete dork.

"How do you feel about me now?" The two toned haired man questions, a soft smile on his lips.

A.J. chuckles quietly. "Still pretty hot."

Seth flicks his ear and leans back to pout. "I'm trying to have a serious, grown up conversation, and you're-"

-flipping them over. A.J. looms over him, pinning him down by the shoulders. "When I looked at you for the first time in four years in that ring three weeks ago, I swear my heart stopped. Everyday - every _second_ \- since then I've wanted to run up to ya and make ya mine again. You're still the most kindhearted, loyal, gorgeous person I've had the pleasure of knowin' since I met ya on October 6th, 2006. And, most importantly, I'm still very much in love with you."

Seth smiles, "I love you, too, dork. Now get off me."

The Phenomenal One does as he's told, sliding off to the other end of the couch while Seth sits up. "Are we.. together.. then?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna be?"

A.J. rolls his eyes. "I just confessed my love for you, and you have to ask?"

"Just because we're in love doesn't mean we're together. Once this thing is over, I'm goin' back to the WWE and you're stayin' here. Long distances relationships are hard to maintain-"

"We've had a long distance non-relationship for the past four years. I doubt that'll be a problem." A.J. defends.

"Still-"

"How 'bout we just enjoy our time together for now, and we'll figure the hard shit out later?" A.J. suggests.

That would delay their much needed future talk... but damn it sounds good.

"Okay." Seth caves.

"Since you're mine and all, if Bobby _ever_ touches you again, I'm gonna kill him."

"Deal." Seth agrees, then a thought pops into his head. "Speaking of violence, Jeff told me that you beat up Kaz."

"Why does he keep sayin' that?" A.J. asks, rolling his eyes. "It was a punch... or two. Jeff broke it up before it even amounted to anythin'."

"Are you saying you would have?"

"Are you sayin' you wouldn't?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to make YouTube videos? I really wanna do that for this fic and another one, it'll make me so insanely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently discovered that A.J. is about ten years older than Seth... Well...
> 
> I suggest listening to World So Cold by Three Days Grace during the flashback at the beginning, because the lyrics are used.

**Disclaimer: see chapter seven**

**Warning: Velvet = AJ Lee's character, understood?**

**I think this chapter is gonna be a little short, but uber important. I, apparently, don't know how to count. When I was booking the matches, I went from chapter thirteen to sixteen, so I decided to edit it. I've also added stuff to the tags. (Let it be known that Angelina/Velvet will only be used at the end, and nothing will actually be shown between them.)**

Chapter Eight:

_[ I never thought I'd feel this. Guilty and I'm Broken down inside. Living with myself. Nothing but lies. I always thought I'd make it. But never knew I'd let it get so bad. Living with myself. Is all I have. I feel numb. I can't come to life. I feel like I'm frozen in time. ]_

_A.J. packed his bags at two in the morning, tears streaming down his cheeks. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. Legs wobbling, he forced himself to sit down. Everything he called his own - his clothes, half of the pictures, his bags, Tyler's stolen jacket, etc - was stuffed inside his suitcase and duffel bag. His plane didn't leave until seven, and he has to sit in /their/ appartment until then._

_He turns the small, purple box over in his hands. Not even three months ago he planned on poroposing...._

_[ Living in a world so cold. Wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul. Since you've gone away. Living in a world so cold. Counting the days, since you've gone away. You've gone away.]_

_Tyler tossed and turned. The thin hospital gown paired with the shitty excuse of a bed made sleeping near impossible and downright uncomfortable. Normally, he could fall into unconsciousness just fine. But tonight.. Everything felt so /wrong/, and he can't help but feel it was because of their fight...._

_[ Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside? Staring at yourself. Paralyzed. I feel numb. I can't come to life. I feel like I'm frozen in time.]_

_A.J. wiped at his eyes, nearly scrubbing them. Memories upon memories flashed before them. It was like his subconscious was telling him not to.. But he /had/ to. Another moment spent here would be a waste. Obviously he isn't needed here anymore. There's no point in wasting his life for someone who doesn't love him anymore...._

_[ Living in a world so cold. Wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul. Since you've gone away. Living in a world so cold. Counting the days since you've gone away. You've gone away from me.]_

_Tyler runs a hand through his hair. It's almost five in the morning, and he hasn't been able to fall asleep naturally. He's been trying to stay off the pills in fear of becoming addicted, but he can't even relax without A.J.'s arms around him._

_Sighing, he stands, careful of his leg. He grabs his bag and pulls out his sleeping pills. Putting a tablet in his mouth, he swallows it dry. Stumbling back into bed, he pulls the cover up to his chin. Finally, the drug starts to take effect, and he falls into a blissful slumber...._

_[I'm too young, to lose my soul. I'm too young, to feel this old. So long I'm left behind. I feel like I'm losing my mind. Do you ever feel me? Do you ever look deep down inside? Staring at your life. Paralyzed.]_

_A.J. walks into the room. It's nearly six o'clock, and isn't visiting hours yet. But once he explained the situation to the kind receptionist, he was allowed in. Tiptoeing, he reaches the bed. Tyler is fast asleep, curled up on himself. It breaks his heart, seeing his boyfriend - ex, technically. That's gonna take some time getting used to.. - alone, trembling slightly._

_Quietly, he takes the few steps until he's next to the bed. Placing a gently kiss to Tyler's forehead, he whispers in a soft (yet broken) voice, "Goodbye."_

_He turns and never looks back._

_[ Living in a world so cold. Wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul. Since you've gone away. Living in a world so cold. Counting the days since you've gone away. You've gone away from me. From me.]_

_Tyler wakes the next morning, cold to the bone. Jeff comes along, as does Velvet and Angelina, Kurt Angle, Ken Andersen. Matt even brings him a This is Hell CD._

_A.J. never does. (Ever.)_

_He supposes it's what he deserves. A.J. is a wonderful person, being with him was the happiest he's ever been. He doesn't /deserve/ nice things. Everything or anyone he's ever loved or cared about always leaves or gets taken away._

~

Live show main event: The Shield vs MCMG and Jeff Hardy

_[Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. SHIELD.]_

Walking down the ramp rather than through the crowd is still something Seth isn't used to, even though it's been three weeks. There's just something about walking through a sea of fans that makes his heart beat wildly, that makes it feel like the Shield.

Having to enter via a less than spectacular ramp is a bit of a let down.

The chorus of cheers that - after morphing from the initial boos, once they remember who's exactly coming out from behind the curtain - makes up for it. Seth honestly wouldn't know what to do if he walked into any Impact arena and didn't receive more love than hate. During his first couple months into the company, and the beginning of his first X Division title reign, he was portrayed as a heel because of his allegiance with Immortal. As shown in one of Bobby's videos, that only lasted a handful of months before he switched to Fortune's side. He's been a babyface ever since, and probably would not have reacted well to being treated otherwise.

**We've faced MCMG before - individually - but how does Hardy work? I wasn't around back when you faced him.**

The Shield is booked against Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley - collectively known as the Motor City Machine Guns - and Jeff in the live show's main event. Seth and Roman stand on the apron while Dean faces off against Sabin.

_I know how he ticks.. just don't get me all pissed off if we're in the ring together. He's my friend, I don't wanna hurt him._

**Dually noted.**

~

Seth has Jeff in arm lock, taking deep breaths. He doesn't prefer the mat style of wrestling, but his blood is on fire. He's afraid that if he gains speed - momentum - he'll unleash the beast, and seriously harm his friend.

Eventually, Jeff kicks him in the mouth. _Ow, you motherfucker._ Seth thinks as he stands, releasing the hold to check his mouth for blood-

-and gets kicked in the face. Again.

This asshole is a-

Dean taps his shoulder, getting the tag. Dean comes in, going for the double team on Jeff. MCMG and Roman enter the ring to even the odds.

They scuffle.

Seth finds himself about to Curb Stomp Chris-

-and then he's on his back, Roman leaning over him. 

_Way to Spear your own fuckin' teammate, douchebag._

And, now Jeff's back is landing on him after delivering a Swanton, furthering the punishment on his ribs.

 _I swear you all-_ He hears a snicker. _Are you fucking laughing at me right now?!_

**Hahahaha... oh, who? Me? No, I'd never do that.**

_Fuck you. Seriously, just fuck you._

~

Welp.

That went, um... well?

"You're an asshole." Seth says, clutching his ribs. The Samoan drops his and his brother's bags on the bed with a sigh.

"I told Dean before, and the same goes for you," Roman begins, "When I see a chance I take it. I aim for the target and I run. There's no seein' past this mane."

"You're just real lucky that mane didn't cost us the match, or I'd cut it off."

Roman runs a hand through his hair, squinting his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Try me." Seth retaliates, mimicking the bigger's expression. Roman bursts out laughing, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seth throws his hands in the air. Why does no one take him seriously?

Punk comes into the room, his hands raised in surrender. What the hell? "I tried to stop him, but-" 

"Tyler, here. _Now_." Jeff demands, pointing out the door. Seth rolls his eyes. What could this possibly be about? Is Jeff pissed because he lost? Always been a sore loser...

"Am I goin' to the principal's office?" Rollins asks teasingly. He hasn't done anything wrong, so-

_Oh._

"Okay, I'm coming." Seth caves before Jeff can get out another word. He barely gets out the door before he's being shoved into the one across the hall. A.J.'s there, too, sitting on the bed with his legs spread open.

"When were y'all gonna tell me?" Jeff questions, hands on his hips and eyebrows raised. He still has what's left of his face paint and ring gear on - no doubt rushed straight from the arena after hunting down A.J. Seth is still in his cargo pants, too. - so it's hard to take him seriously, or not laugh.

"Tell you what?" A.J. asks. What a dick. Of course he knows.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "Don't be dumb. I know you two're back together."

"If this was true - how'd you know?"

"'Cause he reads minds." Seth answers. Isn't that obvious? God damn cheater, using his special ability to know their secret. Asshole.

"I - what - why." Jeff sputters, clearly caught off guard. "No! I saw ya two doin' it at the gym, weirdos. Figured that's what it meant." The other men blush brightly.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before you two idiots decided this was a good idea. But did you really think it through? Eventually this is thing is gonna end, Ty's goin' back to the WWE and A.J.'s stayin' here. You'll never get to spend any real time together, do you get that?"

"Jeff, you act like we haven't thought about this before." Seth says. Seriously, this guy needs to take a chill pill. Seth has thought this through like he does everything - analyzing every detail, no matter how small; planning out every second of free time throughout his day; switching to an unlimited text and call cell phone plan - he's got this down pact.

"I don't care if you've thought about it before. You can think about it a million times. The reality is - long distance relationships are _hard_ , especially bein' wrestlers 'cause our days are so hectic, and there's no offseason." The grumpy Rainbow Haired Warrior sighs, running a hand over his face, "I know you two love each other very much - and I'd do the same thing y'all are doin' if it was me and Brittany -, but I'm not gonna just sit back and watch you fall apart again. I'm not goin' through another breakup, and I don't think either of you could handle one."

"There's not going to be one." Seth vows. He can't lose A.J. again, that's his soulmate. How is he supposed to live a full, happy life without his better half? "We're gonna try the long distance thing, and if that doesn't work out... I can come back to TNA, or we can go to Ring of Honor or Japan. It doesn't matter where we are as long as we're together."

The Phenomenal One had stood, crossing the short distance to them as Seth was speaking. "No, I - I can't make you give up your dream. You've worked so hard to get where you are..."

Yes, it is his dream to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion and to be inducted into the Hall of Fame for being one of the best superstars of his generation. But... "Nothin' I could ever accomplish would mean shit if you weren't there." A.J. bites down a smile, opening his mouth to object.

"I'm done with your sappiness. If y'all wanna fuck for a month then let your world get flipped upside down, go right ahead. Your grown men who can do what they want." Jeff says, a small groan at the beginning. "Just.. ugh, i hate you both. Promise not to intentionally hurt each other in _any_ way, because I swear, if you do, I'll cut your dick off and shove it down your throat."

A.J. grabs his hands, bringing them up to his lips to kiss a knuckle each. "I swear I'll _never_ hurt you, 'cause you're my better half and I couldn't live with myself if I did."

"I'm so done with your absurd adorableness!" Jeff says as he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

**That was *sniff sniff* beautiful! Your love is like-**

_Ugh, /dude/. Go back to being an asshole._

"Hey, we gotta empty room here, wanna-"

" _Yes._ "

~

He can't stop thinking.

Okay. That's pretty normal in the life of Seth Rollins. But that's not the point.

He had barely gotten any sleep last night - maybe two hours, if that - and he's fucking exhausted.

During his talk with Jeff yesterday, Seth realized that him and A.J. do, sometimes, pretend being in a love is like a rich kid's childhood. No real worries, no stress, no responsibilities. You feel like there's nothing that can stop you, hold you back. As far as you're concerned, life is pretty great.

In reality, it's not. Their relationship is - it's beyond complicated. Like, once you graduate high school and you're moving somewhere far away for college. You're going into an unknown territory, and you don't know what to expect.

His and A.J.'s relationship hasn't ever extended past the walls of TNA, and neither of them will know what'll happen after this.

What if Jeff's right? What if they can't handle the long distance? The busy days, where they probably wont be able to talk at often, if at all? What if it's all too much?

Seth can't lose A.J. again. He _can't_. A.J. is his everything - his heart, his soul, his reason to live - and Seth can't let him leave for a second time. The older is more important than his career, as he told Jeff. He'd be anywhere as long as his love was by his side.

Being a WWE Superstar is a great honor that he cherishes everyday. He's worked his ass off to get to this point, and being here just proves that his hard work and dedication was worth it. He knows that, eventually, he'll get his singles run, and he'll win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Once he's ready to hang up the boots, he'll go down _one_ of the greatest superstars of the modern (PG) era.

But at what cost?

If he does decide to stick it out with his current career path, what will he have to show for it? Numerous title reigns? A great career?

An empty house?

The thought of doing anything without A.J. ever again is.. is unbearable. He can't fathom spending the next ten or so years without this beautiful human being he gets the distinct honor to call _mine_.

TNA is Seth's house (in the words of AJ Lee). And he wouldn't necessarily mind going back there..

His friends are there, his soulmate is there. Everything he worked for, everything he built, is there.

But then he'd have to leave Dean and Roman, his brothers. How could he do that? These two men (unknowingly) brought him back from the lonely, pathetic shell of a person who was trying to come back from the tragic string of events he went through. They're his best friends, his family. He can't just up and leave them.

Stuck between a rock and a hard place. What will he do?

Swing back and forth like Homer Simpson? Seems like a plan.

"Get up, lazy ass, or I'm not doin' your hair." Dean demands, smacking him on the back of the head. Seth slowly sits up, acting like he's upset that the brunette woke him up.

He's been awake for the past five hours, mind reeling.

After taking a piss, Seth checks his phone. He sees there's a text.

_A.J.: morning babe :)_

Seth sends back a similar message, his heart sinking.

Do you know how much better that would've been to hear in person? They both just woke up, and those two words slip out of the other man's mouth. Mumble by the pillow, slurred with sleep, and followed by a soft press of the lips.

Seth sighs, locking his phone. He tells Dean he's ready to touch up his hair, his thoughts a mixed bundle of confusion in his head.

~

By the time everything's done, the bathroom - and Seth's hair - reek of bleach (his hair, not so much, but it's still there). And he's replayed the same sentence in his head for the past five minutes.

_Does Eric Bishoff have the same number?_

**You know, I don't think that's a good idea.** Jimmy inputs. Seth wasn't aware he was asking for anyone's opinion.. **I know you weren't, but.. look. I've seen the future, but I can't tell you any details. However, I can tell you calling Eric Bishoff would be a /very/ big mistake.**

_I'm sure it will be, but I'm afraid of losing A.J. I couldn't live with myself if I did._

**Ugh. You make my life /so/ difficult.**

Seth doesn't get the chance to respond, because his phone is vibrating with another text.

_A.J: hey baby, wanna go out tonight? my treat :)_

He can barely contain his disappointment.

_SR: can't :'( boys and I are staying at one of John's houses cuz it's nearby & cheaper than a hotel_

_A.J.: oooh girls night in. can I join? pleaaaase_

Rollins nearly sighs because he's so frustrated. Honestly, he'd love nothing more than for A.J. to come spend the night in this glorious palace. The guest bedroom he claimed for their stay is so big and lonely he'd -

-allow Dean to snatch his phone out of his fingers. And not move a damn muscle.

"Baby?" Ambrose questions, his eyebrows raised. There's an amused glint in his eyes. "This the same A.J. you dated before?"

"Who's datin' who?" Roman asks as he walks into the living room.

"Sethie got back together with lover boy. You so owe me ten bucks." Dean answer-

Wait, what?

The Samoan handed over the requested money. "When were you gonna tell us?"

"You guys were _betting_ on me?" Seth asks, staring at his brothers in disbelief.

**Damn it, I should've been in on that! Would've made some serious dough...**

_Shut up!_

"Yeah. We figured it was only a matter of time." Roman says.

"Lover boy's stayin' the night." Dean clutches at his heart. "Our lil Sethie's growin' up, Ro."

"Our baby boy's turnin' into a man." Roman joins the pity party, wiping away invisible tears.

Seth rolls his eyes. He hates these two assholes, sometimes. "Hate to break it to ya, but that happened awhile ago."

"You're to young!" Dean all but shouts, falling to the ground as he cries. His shoulders are literally shaking with fake sobs. Reigns stops pretending at that point, instead choosing to laugh his ass off. Dean is too good of an actor.

"Um.. is everything okay?" John hesitantly inquires as he steps out of the kitchen. 

"Yeah, Seth's boyfriend is comin' over. As parents, we're heartbroken." Dean answers, sitting up. He acts all nonchalant. Meanwhile, Roman is all but rolling on the floor laughing (though he looks pretty close) and Seth's entire face is warm. "But we're accepting parents, so we will interrogate him first."

"You will do no such thing."

"Try and stop me."

The Iowan just sighs, and excuses himself upstairs to get changed.

_Ugh. How is this my life?_

**Ugh. Stop acting like a teenager.**

_This is not the time._

~

Seth's in the dining room, assisting Randy in setting the table, when the door bell rings. He's about to excuse himself to go answer it when Dean's voice rings out.

"Hello, _A.J._."

"Um, hi, Dean."

"Come on in, make yourself at home. Seth'll be out in just a moment."

"Oh, hello, I'm Roman. It's nice to properly meet you."

"Hey." A.J. greets, awkward and adorable. Seth gestures his head to the living room, and Randy waves him off with an amused smile.

When he gets out there, Dean is basically towering over A.J., getting all in his personal space and such. Roman's got that big brother glare going on - arms crossed over his chest, standing straight to make himself look taller.

A.J. looks totally calm, unfazed by their attempts to appear intimidating.

"Will you two stop?" Seth asks, rolling his eyes. "No one's scared of you marshmallows." His brothers narrow their eyes at him.

"Just lookin' out for your best interest." Roman caves, holding up his hands in defeat. Dean gives him a look that says he's not giving up that easily, but follows the Samoan to their awaiting dinner.

"Hey." Seth says, wrapping A.J. up in a hug. "Missed you." 

"Missed you too, hot stuff." Styles returns, smiling against the Iowan's shoulder. Seth pulls back to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"'m not callin' ya Seth - it's not natural." A.J. says, "This is gonna be so much fun."

**Fun? More like /hilarious/**

_Why does everyone enjoy my misery?_

~

Dinner, thankfully, goes off without a hitch. Dean seems to be waiting until afterwards, because he allows the couple to have a conversation amongst themselves.

Once their done eating, however, Seth is so relaxed and comfortable. He forgets Dean is set on making his life miserable.

It all starts at eleven fifty-seven. Seth, A.J., and Punk (who he's apparently suppose to start calling Phil now, 'cause A.J. is like his brother, and that technically makes them family) are sitting in their group, the couple on the love seat and and the other on the matching chair, comparing Phil's girlfriend, April's, character to Velvet's real personality. John, Randy, and Roman are a few feet away on the long ass couch debating football teams (they're all wrong, by the way. The Cowboys are the best team in the NFL. Everyone, especially Tom Brady, can suck it.).

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Dean says, pulling a chair up to them. He turns the piece of furniture backwards before sitting on it, forearms resting on the top. "But I'd like to get to know my future brother-in-law." Seth can barely contain his eye roll. 'Get to know' translates to 'interrogate until he leaves'.

Seth expected Dean Ambrose to be many things, a very overprotective older brother isn't one of them.

"So, A.J., where ya from?" Ambrose asks, his chin on his arms. It's then Seth notices the room is completely silent - Is Ro seriously recording this?

"North Carolina, hence the accent. But I live in Georgia, now." A.J. answers, confident as usual.

"Brothers? Sisters? Arrest history?" Dean questions, like that's a normal thing to say.

"No to all three."

"You're an only child? Me too." Something sparkles in the taller man's eyes. That probably means trouble. "Date of birth? Drug addiction?"

"June second. And no, never."

"Good, good. How old are you?"

"Thirty seven."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Thirty seven? As in like, a three followed by a seven? Ten years older than Seth?"

"Yeah." A.J. replies, smiling a little.

"Age doesn't matter, Dean. You said it yourself." Seth interferes. On his last birthday, Roman teased him by saying he was nearing thirty and was almost an old man. He'd just rolled his eyes and said "age is a very unimportant number". This asshole is such a hypocrite sometimes.

Ambrose squints his eyes, "It does for my baby boy."

"I'm not a child, and I'm definitely not _your_ child."

"Fine," Dean hisses, "What're your folks like?"

The two toned haired man tenses. His boyfriend told him about his family, and it's.. not pretty. The stories A.J. used to share late at night over their pillow, about his father - the things he'd do and say to them - and the kids from school - how they used to make fun of him for wearing old, used clothes because that was all his mother could afford -, made Seth want to hold him close, protect him from the world's evil. No one deserves that.

"Well, lemme see," A.J. begins, "My momma's a middle school teacher - or, she was before my alcoholic daddy started beatin' on us and had to quit and become a stripper. They both worked odd jobs for less than minimum wage, and we're barely scrapin' by 'cause of it."

Dean looks surprised, but that doesn't stop him. "Ever hit 'im back?"

"Not until I turned sixteen." A.J. says with a tiny smile. Seth remembers that story quite well, it was the first one the other ever told him.

"Dean, I think that's enough." Roman orders, his deep voice booming. The brunette smirks.

"Just two more and I'm done. Nothin' to drastic." He says. "How many people ya sleep with?"

Styles reciprocates the smile, "Three - my high school girlfriend Wendy, my friend Chris, and Tyler here."

Whoa, what? Chris as in - "Christopher Daniels?" Seth squeaks. That's just - no. Daniels is an asshole, and he refuses to believe they kissed the same person.

"Yup."

Oh God, no. "And you never told me?!"

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?" A.J. gives him a look. Seth always figured there was a reason, but not _that_.

"Hey, I'm not done here." Ambrose points out, giving Ric Flair's former protege a serious look. "You love my boy?"

"More than anything."

"'Cause if you hurt him, I will cut your dick off and shove it so far down your throat it'll crush your ribs and squash your heart."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Dean looks him over for a minute, "You can keep him - for now."

"I wasn't aware I was asking if I could." Seth says.

"Whatever - who wants ice cream?"

~

An hour later everyone is put out of their misery when Dean finally allows them to sleep. Seth is still pouting slightly. He knows he's being childish but he doesn't care. The fact that Christopher Daniels got to be with his man before he did, and that A.J. never told him, doesn't sit right with him - but he doesn't even know why.

**Maybe it's because you're jealous.**

_Fuck you, I'm not._

"Baby, what's wrong?" A.J. asks after they finish changing for bed. Seth just shakes his head,and puts his hair up in a bun.

"Is it because of the Chris thing? 'Cause there's no reason to be."

"There's nothin' wrong."

The Phenomenal One takes his hand, guiding him to the bed. "Chris and I just hooked up every now and then. It wasn't anythin' serious.. Then I met you and.. I told him I liked you, and he told me to choose. I picked you, sweetheart, and I'm so happy I did." Seth can't help but smile. "Feel better now?"

"I never felt bad to begin with."

"You ain't got to lie, Tyler. You're not very good at it."

Seth's smile turns seductive. "I'm good at a lot of other things."

"Why don't you show me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five things-
> 
> #1: I made up the stuff about A.J.'s mom's profession, but all the rest of it is true.
> 
> #2: I'm a big Patriots fan. Seth's only flaw is liking the Cowboys.
> 
> #3: I rarely text, but when I do I write in normal English without abbreviations and such. Using the & sign killed me.
> 
> #4: I feel like this fic is moving too fast, I hope I'm wrong. 
> 
> #5: CONGRATS EC3 I LOVE YOU


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter's flashback is Blackout by Breath Carolina.

**Disclaimer: see chapter nine**

**Warning: things get serious**

**A/N: I thank you so much for taking the time to read this fic. I hope you're satisfied so far. We're half way there! (Whoa oh! Livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, and we'll make it, I swear...) And by there, I mean the end. I don't know what I'm going to do then. But I'm really happy with this, and the fact that it's over thirty thousand words already shocks the shit out of me.**

**I'm trying to start including the background relationships/people, too. If you would like to see a certain person/couple in this next chapter or two, leave a comment and I'll do my best to include them. Until then, enjoy!**

Chapter Nine:

Seth wakes up the next morning in A.J.'s arms, and he.. he's almost brought to tears. Damn it, this just feels so, so fucking _good_. Describing it is just...

_Does Eric Bishoff still have the same number?_

The thoughts runs through his mind again, and.. he's honestly starting to consider it.

Would it be so bad? Minus the whole Bobby situation, his time in TNA was the best four years of his life. Hell, even _including_ that whole cluster fuck he loved calling himself a TNA Superstar. Doing it again wouldn't be so hard. Plus, he'd be able to be with A.J...

"Mornin' sunshine."

Seth opens his eyes, looking into his boyfriend's crystal blue ones. "Hey."

"I can practically hear ya thinkin'," A.J. says, "What's goin' through that pretty mind of yours?"

"Just how much I love you," Seth replies, climbing on top of the other. Eh, it's a partial truth. "And about all the fun we had last night."

The brunette chuckles, "You're a horrible liar, but you're hot so I'll pretend you actually were."

Seth presses a few kisses against his lips, "You think I'm hot?"

"Downright sexy."

"Well, why don't -"

" _Keep it PG in there!_!" Dean shouts from the other side of the door. Seth groans, and rolls off his lover. "I'm gonna take a shower. _Alone_. Go downstairs and mingle."

A.J. legitimately pouts, "But.. they're scary."

"Pretend they're care bears with human faces. It makes life so much easier." Seth says, kissing him one more time.

~

Once out of the shower and fully dressed, Seth paces the bedroom. His phone is in his hands, going back and forth between his palms. The screen is unlocked, and there's a number typed in the dial pad.

He's debating on whether or not to actually make the call.

**I don't agree with this plan of action, but we both know you're not going to stop thinking about it until you do it. Stop acting Ike a little bitch and get it over with.**

_Harsh._

**That's my job, sweet cheeks.**

Despite the fact that Jimmy's words were slightly uncalled for and definitely rude, he finds himself pushing the little green phone. Taking a deep breath, he places the device against his ear.

It rings twice. Three times. He's starting to thi-

"This is Eric Bishoff, who is this and how may I help you?"

Seth's heart drops to his stomach.

Is he really doing this?

"Hey, Eric. This is.. This is Tyler Black. Or, Seth Rollins."

There's an odd silence on the other end of the line.

"Well, it's not everyday you get a call from the enemy, huh?" Eric says with a slight laugh. "What can I do for you, Tyler?"

"I was hoping that we could meet sometime in the near future."

"About what?"

Well, here goes nothing... "About a possible contract."

"A.. a contract between who?" Bishoff asks in disbelief. "Are you asking to come back?"

"I'm asking if we could talk about me _possibly_ coming back." Seth explains, raking his fingers through his two toned locks. His heart is thudding against his ribs, hard and fast.

"Holy fucking shit." Eric gasps. He can see how this would be shocking to someone who didn't understand his current situation. "That's.. of course we can talk. You have the main event tomorrow, right? Come to my office during the show, and - and we'll talk. Just you and me."

A simple talk couldn't hurt. It would definitely put his mind at ease. "Okay, great. I'll see you then."

"And remember, whatever we talk about, don't tell anyone. Hell, don't even think about it."

"Yes, sir."

_click._

"Baby, are you ready?" A.J. asks, poking his head in the door. Seth smiles and forces the conversation out of his head. "Yeah."

_Oh, the things I do for you._

"Hey, Sleepin' Beauty. How nice of you to join us!" Dean chirps, grinning at him like a Chesire cat.

"Shut up asshole."

~

_[ Cut up and I can't feel my hands. No need to chase. Can you relate? Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?]_

_Tyler's heart beats furiously, and there's a smile implanted on his face. He's so fucking young, only nineteen, and he just won the X Division Championship. Bobby, his best friend, keeps saying that he's the fucking best wrestler this company has ever seen._

_Tyler has a hard time disagreeing...._

_[And when you say "I'm not okay". I left my phone in the cab. Now you can't get mad. I'm only getting started]_

_A.J. watches as Bobby makes a toast to the "Greatest TNA Superstar in history". Tyler's god damn talented, and A.J.'s nothing except happy for the guy. But, greatest in history? Maybe best looking -_

_There he goes again. He should feel ashamed. He's more or less with Chris at this point (almost three years of sleeping together has to mean something), and he's crushing on some newbie he doesn't even know. Not to mention Tyler's so much younger than him...._

_[I won't blackout. This time I've got nothing to waste. Let's go a little harder. I'm on fire. I won't blackout. I'm on my way. I'm only getting started.]_

_Tyler finally detaches himself from Bobby's tentacles. His brand new belt is wrapped around his shoulder, and it makes him feel invincible. As if he was Batman and Gotham is his title.. Ugh, he can't wait for the next show. Hearing his name called will be a blessing._

_Eventually, Jeff stops him to talk...._

_[And I can't see your face. Cigarette the wrong way. Inhale to the top of my lungs. I've been dying for this.]_

_A.J.'s starting to feel like a creep. He's an almost thirty year old man watching a nineteen year old waltz around, going from group to group as he chatters excitedly. This is Tyler's celebration party, he should go over there and congratulate the guy, not eye stalk him._

_Then, while he's talking to Jeff, their eyes meet...._

_[And when you say "I'm not okay". I left my phone in the cab. Now you can't get mad. I'm only getting started.]_

_Tyler almost chokes on his lemonade (he's underage and refuses to drink alcohol like a good person) when his and A.J.'s eyes meet. It's like something clicks on in his body, and his world flips upside...._

_[I won't blackout. This time I've got nothing to waste. Let's go a little harder. I'm on fire. I won't blackout. I'm on my way. I'm only getting started.]_

_A.J. forces himself to look down at his shoes instantly, heart jumping up to his throat. He can feel Tyler's gaze boring into him, and it's making him sweat._

_How can one person have such a strong effect on him?_

_[I won't blackout. This time I've got nothing to waste. Let's go a little harder. I'm on fire. I won't blackout. I'm on my way. I'm only getting started.]_

_Tyler tells Jeff that he'll have to catch him later, and his feet move him towards A.J. Styles._

_He's never been good with people - always been either to awkward or to nerdy to connect with anyone in school or at home -, never really understood them. But he feels drawn to A.J., in a way he never has with anyone else in his life...._

_[This won't stop till I say so.]_

_"Hey." Tyler says, smiling and blushing._

_To A.J. it sounds like singing angels._

~

Their day and part of the morning off involves a lot of laughter (mostly at Seth's expense, because A.J. is the worst boyfriend ever), exercising (because Seth is a relentless demon when it comes to keeping in shape), stuffing their faces, learning new ways to get Dean to shut up, and quite a bit of bonding. It's amazing how the love of his life fits so easily with his new friends.

He relaxes, mentally and physically. When he gets to the arena, he feels so damn good. Tonight, he's going one on one with Jeff in the main event.

There's nothing that can bring him down from this peacefulness.

_buzzz_

Seth pulls out his phone, a little reluctant to pull his eyes away from the screen as John wrestles Roode - **That will be us, soon.** \- and his heart swoops when he sees who the text is from.

_EB: come over in a few minutes_

Seth locks the screen instantly and rubs at the back of his neck. He totally forgot he was meeting with Eric...

He needs to get this done.

The two toned haired man puts his hand on his Samoan brother's shoulder. "I'm gonna take a walk." Seth whispers to Roman, squeezing his brother's shoulder. "Feels kinda stuffy in here, y'know?"

The Samoan gives him his big brother look. "You okay?"

"Yeah, man. Just wanna clear my head." Seth lies before he leaves. Shutting the door quietly behind him, he sighs.

Is he really going through with this?

**Unfortunately so.**

_You, my friend, can shut the fuck up._

**Stop being such a big baby, yeah?** Jimmy suggests, **I'm just trying to help you. No need to be so hostile.**

_Sorry. I'm just not quite used to having some creep in my head, reading my thoughts, and doubting me. My bad._

**It's something that'd take time to adjust to, I assume.**

Seth doesn't reply, just takes a deep breath. Reading the name plate on the door, he presses down the handle and enters.

~

Roman leans against his stall. He watches the screen as Roode gets the pinfall victory, and John rolls out of the ring.

His mind goes back to Seth.

He loves his baby brother. And, yeah, he's guilty of occasionally smothering Seth with his concern. Now would definitely be one of those times.

Who can blame him? This place obviously fucked Seth up in the past. And while he has gotten better, there's still something _off_ about his behavior. Roman originally thought it was because he'd gotten back together with his ex (though he assumed it'd take longer. Now he's out of ten bucks because of it.) and was afraid to admit it.

They all know now... What's with the sketchy behavior? Why's he acting odd?

Why is being in a room with them suddenly become to much? Where's he at? What's he doing?

What if it's all a lie?

Would Seth lie them? To Dean? Roman? His brothers?

Roman shakes his head to clear the thought. He's probably just being paranoid, anyways. Seth wouldn't lie to them.

(He ignores that lingering sense of doubt...)

~

_[Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.]_

Seth rolls his shoulders as he saunters down the ramp. Team WWE was demolished tonight, no one picked up a win.

Well, no one but him, that is.

That's arrogant and too cocky to say, but he knows Jeff's move set like he knows the back of his hand. Jeff taught him the ropes (sometimes literally) of wrestling, along with his moves.

It's kind of like back in FCW when he used to wrestle Dean, they knew the counters to everyone of the other's moves. Except, Jeff doesn't know his.

Oh, well. This should be a good match anyhow. Jeff's an amazing wrestler, and extremely talented. Going up against him is a blessing in disguise.

Seth smiles at his friend as he gets in the ring. The ref -

_ "Tyl-eeeer." _

Seth raises his eyebrows, glaring at Bobby through the screen.

_ "I couldn't help but notice that smile you just gave Jeff there. You really think he's your friend, eh?" Roode asks, tilting his head slightly. "If friends ruin your life, then I'm the best one you've ever had." _

The Iowan throws his friend a confused and slightly annoyed look. Bobby's face is enough to make his blood boil, his voice -

_ "How ya feelin'?" _

_ A.J. sighs. "Not too good. Still upset 'bout our fight yesterday." _

_ "I hate seein' you two like this, man." Jeff says, giving the brunette a look. _

_ "What would you like me to do?" _

_ Jeff is quiet for a minute before saying, "I think you should end it." _

_ "What?" A.J. asks, his face falling. _

_ "He's clearly not going to get any better. Watchin' him rot isn't good for either of you." Jeff explains. "Even if he does somehow heal up, who knows what his mental state will be." _

_ A.J. closes his eyes. "You're right. I'll .. I'll think about it." _

Seth's heart drops to his stomach...

He whips around, glaring at Jeff, "You did this?"

"Tyler-"

"You told him to leave!" Seth yells, shoving the Charismatic Enigma. "You took him away from me, you bastard!"

"Did you want me to just watch as you fell apart? I had to do somethin' to help you." Jeff says, giving him a hurt expression.

"Break it up." The ref demands, directing Seth to his corner. He goes willingly.

The pounding in his ears drowns out the noise, and he closes his eyes. His blood is so hot, it's unbearable.

_You were my friend... You made him leave._

In the back of his mind, he hears the bell ring.

When he opens his eyes. He doesn't see Jeff Hardy, his friend. No.

He sees red.

~

_Seth screams, shoving Hardy. The crowd is so in shock you can hear the obscenities falling out of his mouth. Hardy tries to talk back, but gets punched for the effort._

_Seth smiles, cocking his head as Hardy checks his mouth for blood. "Don't worry, there will be soon."_

_Then he charges._

A.J. draws his eyes away from the screen, gazing at the spot between his feet.

When did that conversation even happen? He sure as hell doesn't remember it.

He can understand why Tyler would be so mad, considering he was the one who lost the most - his boyfriend, his family, his belt, his job-. Right after A.J. decided to move on, Jeff and Velvet weren't far behind him. If he hadn't left, maybe they would've stayed too?

But look what Tyler's accomplished since then. He's one of the most decorated FCW Superstars, the inaugural NXT Champion, and a former WWE Tag Team Champion. He has, at minimum, ten more years before he retires, probably longer. There's so much more he's going to do, so many more belts to hold. There's no reason to be so upset about leaving a mediocre company (compared to the WWE, that is) for bigger and better things.

Unless A.J. means more to Tyler than what he thought.

While he does know Tyler loves him. Sometimes he expects the Iowan to break up with him for a younger, more attractive guy who actually compliments him.

A.J. just doesn't feel like he fully deserves to call the other man his. Tyler's so young, and beautiful, and charismatic.. Losing him would be so easy..

_Seth hits the Curb Stomp, and goes for the pin._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Ambrose and Reigns are instantly by his side, pulling the two toned haired man out of the ring and into the back._

A.J. stands up and leaves his room to meet them half way.

~

Dean stands protectively by his brother's side. Seth is radiating with ire, his body tense. He's standing on edge, prepared for a fight.

This Roode asshole is seriously a _rude_ motherfucker. Pissing his baby bro off is just unacceptable.. Damn, Dean can't wait for Seth to finally get his hands on him.

Suddenly, Seth visibly relaxes and picks up his pace. Dean doesn't get it until A.J. is turning the corner.

Ugh. That's fucking adorable.

Seth wraps his arms around Styles's neck and holds him tight.

"I hope y'all don't mind if I kidnap ya friend here." A.J. says, giving Dean and Roman a smile.

"Make sure he doesn't get murdered and we're fine." Dean replies, pulling the Samoan along before he can object.

Once they're a safe distance away, Dean scoffs, "They're so cute together. It's disgusting."

"Like you and Paige?" Roman asks, raising his eyebrow suggestively. Ambrose groans. That shit is seriously not funny.

"We're just friends." This is, at least, the fifty millionth time he's said this. "Just 'cause I think she's pretty doesn't mean we're fuckin'."

"Yet."

" _Fuck off._ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: see chapter nine.**

**Warning: things get feelsy, graphic depiction of violence, depression, overwhelming loneliness**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in what feels like forever. I hope you're all still interested. The song used in this flashback is Another You by Of Mice & Men. Enjoy!**

Chapter Ten:

"You wanna talk about it?" A.J. asks, stroking Seth's hair. The two toned haired man traces the tattoo on the brunette's side, fingers barely ghosting the skin. He doesn't move his head from the center of the man's bare chest.

"You're actually offering to talk about feelings again? Wow it's a miracle." Seth deadpans. A.J. sighs. "Not talkin' about stuff is what got us in this mess in the first place. If I gotta put my big boy pants on to stay with you, then I will."

"That's real sweet." Seth smiles, "But I don't wanna talk about what happened with Jeff, there's somethin' else."

Styles looks down at him, "Speak now before I change my mind."

"I talked to Eric today." Seth confesses. Under him, he feels A.J. tense. "I just told him that I _might_ want to come back in the distant future, should certain variables not play out in a way that's favorable to my personal needs or my career. We drew up a contract, so it'd be prepared if that's the route I wish to take."

"You're seriously gonna give up your dream for me?"

"I already got to be a part of Wrestlemania," The Iowan points out. "Besides, my dream has always been to be the best damn wrestler in whatever company I wound up in, and I've never felt more at home than I did in TNA."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

A.J. runs his fingers through the younger's hair. "TNA is goin' under, and I'd hate for you to go down with it."

"Going down?" Seth asks, brows drawn together. "As in bankruptcy?"

"Yeah. Everyone's takin' budget cuts, the production crew's months behind in payment. Destination America's been threatenin' to cut off our show if we don't increase the ratin's." The Phenomenal One explains. "That's why Dixie started this whole thing. Figured if the WWE wasn't enough to get people watchin', you would. Your name still carries a lot of weight around here."

Seth turns to lay on his back, staring up at the motel's ceiling. "Well, shit." There are so many amazing talents at TNA - A.J., Sting, Mr. Anderson, Eric Young, Kurt Angle, and TNA's team just to name a few -. Their Knockouts and Tag division are better than the WWE's (they have the Hardy Boyz for fuck's sake) as of right now. Why wouldn't anyone wanna watch it?

 **Imagine if John Cena left at the prime of his career.** Jimmy inputs, **Not that you're at Cena's star level, but it'd have the same effect.**

"There's maybe another two years left. It wouldn't be worth it." A.J. whispers, kissing his forehead.

"What if I could save it?"

The smaller man freezes. "What?"

"I'd bring in a shit ton of viewers, viewers mean money.."

"Babe, you need to be rational about this."

"I am! I'd always imagined after I retired I'd buy Impact-"

"You're not buyin' a damn company, Tyler. Especially a dyin' one."

"Why not?" Seth sits up. Okay, he doesn't know how one exactly runs a company, but it can't be that hard. Right? "And what're you gonna do if Impact is cancelled?"

"I don't know." A.J. replies, sitting up to lean against the head board. "I could go back to ROH, I got a call from Japan a few months ago."

"Japan?" Rollins squeaks. "Why would you go to Japan? That seems counterproductive."

"I'm not sayin' I am. Just -" A.J. sighs. "If I have to, I'll retire and travel with ya. 'm gettin' up there in age, probably would be better that way."

Seth pouts, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "I don't want that."

"It's gonna happen eventually. I can't exactly wrestle till I'm seventy, y'know." A.J. says sadly, "But I'd rather retire knowin' you're in a good spot in your career."

"But what if I'm not happy in the WWE?"

"You're so stubborn," The brunette sighs. "If ya really wanna come back to TNA, then you should. But I don't want to be the reason why, only do it because _you_ want to - not 'cause someone's makin' ya."

Seth lays back down onto the bed, pulling A.J. with him. "Have you tried calling Triple H?"

"Yeah, totally. I've had his number for years, we're obviously text buddies." A.J. deadpans, rolling his eyes. The two toned man smiles. "No, I haven't. I doubt that he'd even want me."

"He'd be an idiot not to." Seth chuckles, "When I buy TNA, I'll keep signin' you till your seventy."

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." A.J. pokes Seth's cheek, laying on top of him. "You ain't buyin' shit. I refuse to let someone with my name be mixed up in that shit."

"Your name?" Seth asks, giving him a look.

Styles shrugs, resting his cheek on the Iowan's shoulder. "Figured when we get married, you'd take my last name. Colby Jones sounds pretty kick ass."

It actually.. does. The way it rolls off A.J.'s tongue makes Seth's heart flutter. Combined with the fact that A.J. assume that they're gonna get married sometime in the (near?) future - it's amazing he hasn't flipped his shit yet.

"That sounds alright," Seth whispers, carding his fingers through the brunette's soft locks. "Does that mean you're actually gonna start calling me by my real name then?"

"The number one rule of wrestling is to call everybody by their stage name. Don't tease me about that." Styles says. "And you don't want our children running around callin' you Papa Tyler?"

"Wow, look who's all grown up. You've mentioned marriage and kids in succession." Seth teases. "You never told me you wanted little babies keeping you up at night."

"Not like, all at once, but I'd like to have three or four." A.J. confesses, a small smile on his face. "Just somethin' I've been thinkin' about."

"Did you have an ETA on our first child in your thoughts?"

"I don't know. Five years? Maybe more. Dependin' on how much longer my body can take this."

Seth smiles. "We better start thinkin' of baby names then."

"Nothin' exotic, I will die." A.J. warns. "Just like tomorrow mornin' when you wake me up to early, like you always do."

"I'm protecting you from yourself." Seth defends himself for, what has to be, the millionth time. Sleeping that late into the day can't be healthy.

"Whatever. Just go to sleep."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me, Allan."

"Ugh, I hate you."

Seth chuckles, "Love you too, dear."

~

_[ White walls filled with nothing but nervous paces. All around I see. Something's off inside of myself. I see it in their faces._ ] 

_Tyler sets the weight down, feeling his knee. He does this everyday, it seems like, checking to see if it's broken._

_Theoretically, he knows it's not. He healed up months ago. The only thing that's broken is his heart..._

_[Say anything, say anything, Say anything that can make this all okay. Take it away, take it away, Take away all of this emptiness I feel 'Cause I will never find another you. Another you, another you._ ] 

_There's nothing more in this world that pisses A.J. off than watching Austin Aries strutting around TNA with Tyler's fucking belt like it's actually his. Granted, Aries is a great wrestler who's very talented in the ring, he won't take that away from the guy. It's the manner in which Aries "won" the belt that causes his blood to boil._

Or, maybe it's the person he took it from - how looking at the championship reminds A.J. of **him** \- that runs him the wrong way.

_[I still hear you in this house (whispering). I still feel you in my bones (in these veins). And like the portraits in the halls (can't help but think), I wish you were staring back at me (but you're gone)._ ] 

_Tyler's been reduced to feeling only two things - his mind and limbs completely numb otherwise._

_The first one is his burning, insatiable ire that will only be quenched by beating Bobby fucking Roode to a bloody pulp. Roode's body - face, arms, torso, stomach, legs - and Tyler's hands covered in the warm crimson liquid. Roode can't move because even the slightest twinge sends a violent, brutal wave of pain throughout his body. His facial bones are broken and smashed in to the point of he's unrecognizable, and he can't plead for mercy because opening his mouth would invite his blood into it, rendering him unable to breath past his own fluid because it's filling up his throat. Plus, the slide of his lips would give Tyler the perfect opportunity to watch his teeth fall down his damaged windpipe after a perfectly executed punt to his pearly whites, followed by him wrapping his hands around the coward's throat and squeezing until it cracks beneath the pressure._

_The second one is depression. He's constantly surrounded by people - trainers, doctors, nurses, William Regal, Johnny Curtis, Dusty and Cody Rhodes - whenever they stop by. They're all nice, considerate, lovely people who all appear to genuinely care about his well being. He appreciates their friendly attempts at conversations, but they're not helping. They're not at his - **their** \- apartment every night. They don't fill the void that grows bigger, day by day. They aren't the ones who promised to always pick him up after he crashed and burned._

_He's never crashed harder than he did that day.._

_[Say anything, say anything, Say anything that can make this all okay. Take it away, take it away. Take away all of this emptiness I feel 'Cause I will never find another (I may never find myself) I will never find another you_ ] 

_A.J. always waits for the day Tyler emerges from the curtain, eyes full of rage as he gets retribution on both Austin Aries and Bobby Roode, the two people who fucked him over in one night. What a sight that'd be, the looks on those bastards faces when they realise their world isn't so perfect after all - that the "dog" they tried to put to sleep didn't stay down._

_He's not holding his breath. It's a foolish dream he concocted from the pit of his pathetic mind. The loneliness - the long nights spent in his head, rapid thoughts making his chest ache and bring tears to his eyes - has driven him to living in an imaginary world where the love of his life isn't gone..._

_[So I'll carry you with me in my dreams, my memory. So I'll carry you with me (you'll always be with me) in my dreams, my memory. So I'll carry you with me, you'll always be my memory.]_

__

_There's a saying that goes like "you don't know what you have until it's gone". Tyler's starting to believe that's true._

_He never knew what a big part TNA - and, subsequently, wrestling - played into his life until it was gone. How important that World Championship was until it was his anymore._

_He also never fully comprehended how deep his love for A.J. is. He always knew A.J. was his soulmate, that he loves him. A.J. Styles is his world, his reason to breath. Just thinking about A.J. - what he'd say, what he'd do, how he'd react - is the only thing that stopped him from taking his own life. It's consuming, but not overwhelming. His mind tortures him with the memories, his entire body physically longs for the other, to hold him close. He'd never, ever let go again._

_Tyler knows it's his own fault, he pushed A.J. away. And that's what hurts the most..._

_[Say anything, say anything, Say anything that can make this all okay. Take it away, take it away. Take away all of this emptiness I feel. 'Cause I will never find another (I may never find myself) And I will never find another you.]_

_A.J.'s the one who left, but he feels like Tyler did. Maybe it would've hurt less if he had just stuck it out until Tyler finally confessed - "I'm moving onto better things." "You're not good enough for me." "I don't need you anymore." "I don't love you." - and kicked him out. Maybe he wouldn't feel so remorseful - guilty, worthless, pathetic - whenever he thinks about his ex._

_If the shocking realization that he's going to spend the rest of his life alone and miserable (he's never going to love anyone as much as he does Tyler) isn't enough to make him want to just end it all, there's the constant looks of pity from his friends. As if they know what he's going through._

_They don't understand. It hurts so bad to the point where he's brought to tears nearly every night._

_On those rare, rare occasions where he caves into taking medication, he can actually fake a smile and go on with his life. Tyler certainly has._

_Sometimes, when he's fucked himself up, he can pretend Tyler is still beside him..._

~

~

Seth manages to coax A.J. out of bed at ten o'clock - "Seven hours of sleep is more than enough to function properly." "Yeah, if I wanna be a serial killer." - with the promise of a blow job and coffee. Velvet calls him about an hour later, telling them to meet up at her hotel room.

That's how Seth finds himself knocking on Velv's door with a barely moving A.J. leaning against him. She opens the door before he even starts knocking, and silently rushes them inside. Jeff is sitting on the couch, head bowed. He looks up when the door clicks shut behind the couple. His hair's a mess, and his eyes are red and slightly puffy.

Velvet directs them to the couch opposite of Jeff's (no doubt reorganised by her just for this).

"We've been through a _lot_ these past few years," Velvet begins, her voice serious. Oh, yes, the beginning of her infamous scoldings. "but we're still the same people we were when we met back in 2007. If anything, we're more mature than we were back then.

"We all love each other deeply. We care for each other equally, and we want the best for each other." Velvet continues, "I want everyone to keep that in mind before we begin this." After a moment, "Okay, Jeff. You can start."

"I want to start by sayin' that I'm sorry for tellin' A.J. to leave," Jeff says. "However, I don't regret doin' it."

"What?" Seth asks, "How can you not regret it?"

"Look at you now, look at all of the progress you've made. Not just in your career, but physically, mentally, and emotionally." Jeff answers. "For the last year you were in TNA, you looked 'bout ready to murder just about anyone who looked at ya wrong. There was nothin' anyone could say or do to change that.

"Now - you're healthy, you're living a full life, you're happy -"

"Happy?" Rollins repeats, raising his eyebrows. He completely ignores the other two in the room, focusing in on Jeff. "You think, before any of this started, I was _happy_?"

"You're livin' it up in the big leagues, always had a smile on your face whenever I saw you on TV. Looked pretty damn happy to me."

"I never wanted to be in the 'big leagues'. I wanted to be here, in Impact, where I belong. My family by my sides as we took over the company one championship at a time." Seth growls, "How could you even think I wanted different?"

"You never talked to us enough so we could understand, but everyone kept talkin'bout how you were going to FCW later that year, leavin' TNA in your rear view mirror, to go achieve your childhood dream. Seein' as you never once told us you wanted out, we took it as was your way of movin' on without havin' to say it. A.J., bein' the lovin' and carrin' boyfriend he is, was in denial." Jeff says, making wild hand gestures. "He was beatin' himself up everyday you didn't talk to him, and I didn't wanna see him get hurt anymore than he already was. After you left, like I knew you would, I helped him picked up the pieces-"

"You know who helped me? _No one._ When you guys left, I was all alone. I had no friends, sure as fuck didn't have a family to lean on. I picked myself up and I made something of myself because I knew I had to. Doesn't mean I fuckin' enjoyed it." Seth interrupts. He's said before that A.J. leaving was what kicked his ass into making himself get a life, but it was the most painful thing he's ever experienced - then or now. To assume he even remotely kept a genuine smile on his face is ridiculous. Even when the Shield was formed, he found himself forcing his laughter and smiles. He had gotten so good at it they never suspected anything was wrong.

"I'm also sick and tired of everybody telling me what my dreams are." The Iowan continues. "When I was a little kid, I wanted to be a wide receiver for the Dallas Cowboys. And I always dreamt of that until I found I was good at wrestling. Then the only thing I ever wanted was to be the best damn wrestler in whatever company gave me the opportunity to shine. I never cared if it was the WWE or IWA Mid-South - I just wanted to be better than everyone else. When I got to TNA I forced my way to the top, but that started to become irrelevant to me. After I won the X Division title for the second time, I realized it wouldn't matter if I won it a hundred times. The one thing I dreamed of then and now, was spending the rest of my life with the man I love, and you made him leave me."

"I don't get why you're so pissed off. You're here now, you're still better than us. You guys're back together."

"When you decided to tell him that being with me wasn't worth it anymore, you didn't know I'd get the chance to come back. What if none of this war bullshit never happened? What if I wasn't standing here right now? What if you never saw me again?" Seth hadn't realized he was standing until A.J. was grabbing his hand, trying to pull him back down, but he ignores it. He's to jacked up with aggression - protective aggression over his lover, like how Roman is to his wife and Dean to Paige - to even contemplate sitting down. "What then, Jeff?"

The Charismatic Enigma sighs, running a hand through his messy hair. "We can play this What If game all day long, but the fact of the matter is that, as despicable as it is, me tellin' A.J. to leave you saved both of your lives. I saw the destructive path you were headin' down, and you would've brought us all down with you whether you wanted to or not." Jeff stands, "You're not gonna forgive me 'cause you're stubborn, hardheaded, and loyal. You think I went behind your back, but I didn't. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Tyler, and I'm not gonna keep arguin' with ya. It's only gonna make this worse."

Seth's anger dissipates (he can never stay mad at Jeff for long), but he narrows his eyes in defence anyhow. "If you ever pull some shit like that again, I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm probably gonna die, just hug me, asshole."

"I was going to say our traditional me-and-you only days were cancelled until further notice..." Seth says, embracing his friend.

" _You two assmunchers got back together and none of you fuckers decided to say anything?!_ " Velvet suddenly snaps, hands balled into fists at her sides. Her cheeks are tinged red. "Just because I don't hang out with you dicks twenty four fucking seven doesn't mean I don't deserve to know shit."

"You're sleepin' with Angelina and ya never told us." A.J. points out. Velvet throws him eye daggers, and he cringes under her glare.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Velvet questions, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you're sayin' it's true?"

"Obviously. I'm hot, she's bi. She's hot, I'm a lesbian. We spent everyday together during our Beautiful People days." Velvet rolls her eyes. "And you're not watching Jeff, don't ask."

"Hey! I'm married now. Beth is the only woman I need to see." Jeff defends himself, still hugging his friend. Seth pushes him away, playfully.

"Everyone knows you're into the kinky shit."

Hardy gives the two toned haired man a look. "And you're not? Because there's someone here who can attest to that."

"Fuck you."

"The only person you're allowed to fuck is me." A.J. teases, grinning wildly.

"The next person who says fuck is getting their nails painted." Velvet says, challenging them. "I'm not dealing with your alpha male cursing shit."

~

Seth inspects the alternating black and purple nail polish on his fingers, courtesy of Velvet, as he prepares for his match against the undefeated Ethan Carter III. He remembers the guy, then Derrick Bateman, back from FCW. He and Johnny Curtis were best friends, and Johnny considered Seth a friend. So, they were friends by association.

Derrick - or, Ethan, now - is a pretty chill guy, easy to talk to. He's mega talented, in the ring as well as on the mic. Seth's glad that when WWE made the mistake of not signing him, he came here.

His character, while he's playing it extraordinarily well, is far from his real personality that Seth isn't sure what to expect from this match.

**Eat. Sleep. Curb Stomp. Repeat?**

Seth snorts. _Damn straight._

~

Ethan tries for the One Percenter, but Seth knows the counter from Dean using it many times (before he changed Dirty Deeds to the DDT) that he slips out easily, pulling Ethan do in a hurricanrana. Seth stays seated, panting slightly. Bobby had ditched his and Aries tag match against Dean and Roman without even appearing, so he doesn't have the same drive as he usually does.

Plus, Ethan is working him _hard_. The last time Seth ever watched the man wrestle was definitely different, because this he's better now. The fans at the live show are eating it up, chanting "This is Awesome!"

Seth stands, backing up into the corner. He lines Ethan up for the Skywalker, Carter just needs to-

-get with a chair by Bobby Roode? What the fuck?

Seth watches in amazement as the ref rings the bell, declaring Ethan Carter III winner by disqualification. Bobby stares at him, steel chair in hand. Seth doesn't break eye contact.

"The fuck was that?"

"I'm sorry." Bobby snarls. Oh - wait. What? Did he hear that right?

"You're _sorry_?" Rollins repeats, raising his eyebrows. "For what? Betraying your family, being a dick, or lying to us for three years?"

Roode narrows his eyes, attempting to look hostile. "All three."

Seth doesn't have time for this bullshit -

_Ow._

He groans as Frankie pulls on his hair, more rough than necessary. Seth punches him in the mouth, and receives a chair shot to the back for his trouble.

He gets abused for a few seconds before his teammates are sprinting down the apron and it all turns into a brawl. Seth starts punching Christopher Daniels (Hallelujah), alternating to Kazarian when the fuck rolls away.

Eventually, the refs and Eric Bishoff come down to the ring in order to break up the anarchy - he notices A.J. and Jeff are absent from their team -, right before Bobby gets in his face.

"We need to talk. Call me when you get the chance." Roode hisses, and Seth pushes him away. He would've swung, if Eric's stupid voice hadn't cut through his thoughts.

Talk? What the hell do they need to talk about? Seth isn't to keen on even _looking_ at this bastard. Setting a date for when they need to have an, apparently important, discussion doesn't sound very welcoming.

**I'm confused, too, Seth. Why are people so complicated?**

_I wish I knew._ He rubs at his sweaty forehead, leaning against his Samoan brother as they walk down the ramp. Adrenaline is coursing through his body, and his emotions are a mixed bundle of - of everything. His mind is racing...

Why is this his life? Ugh.

Well, this should be fun.


	11. Bobby redeems himself?

Bobby redeems himself?ee chapter ten

**Warning:**

**A/N: I actually have an ending planned out! It's wonderful! I've added another chapter, as you can see. And this definitely wont be the last fic in this specific 'verse. I also want to apologize for not updating sooner. I was writing the first part of this chapter and my mind took it other places, which caused me to write It Started with a Whisper, and.. yeah. But now I'm back to my number one priority. The flashback is played to Not Afraid by Eminem, but I left out the chorus.**

**Please, read and comment. Thank you for sticking it out this far. I hope you enjoy the ride.**

Chapter Eleven:

Seth doesn't intend to call. It's kind of hard to do when he doesn't have the bastard's number. He's never understand how people can remember other's numbers after so long.

But, yeah. Not important. He just, kindly, asks the hotel's receptionist for Bobby's room and heads up there that same night. He texts Dean the room number (not that he'd check his phone, anyhow) in case he was needed, or something happened (like, murder, or something).

That's how Seth finds himself, post live event, dressed in a large grey coat that completely covers him, black skinny jeans, and one of his old TNA shirts he had for some odd reason, his back aching from the chair shot. He knocks on the door, and waits patiently.

Why is he even doing this? He can just blow this douche bag off. Bobby doesn't deserve the time of day, the waste of breath. And why was he apologizing? Seth is never going to forgive him. There's no point in even trying.

Bobby opens the door, looking slightly surprised. Clad in a pair of sweatpants and a vintage grey Beer Money, Inc. T-shirt, he looks ready for bed. He smiles slightly when he sees it's Seth. "I didn't mean right away."

"I don't even have your number, ass hat, so I couldn't call you. Besides, might as well get this over with before I realize what a huge mistake this is." Seth says, brushing past his rival to get into the room. The Iowan spins on his heels so he's facing his former friend. "What do you want?"

"I just.. I want to bury the hatchet."

"Why would you want to do that, huh?" Seth questions, "And why should I believe you? You lied to me for three years and pretended to be my best friend, I don't exactly trust what comes out of your mouth anymore."

Bobby sighs, rubbing his face. "I guess my apology didn't work then?"

"You actually thought I'd forgive you for ruining my life?"

"I don't think that's entirely accurate."

"Then you don't know _shit_." Seth snaps, crossing his arms over his chest. "If you hadn't fucking turned your back on us and talked to me about your damn problems like a real man, then _none_ of this would've happened. Don't you understand that?"

The Canadian sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, I get that. I see why you're upset, but it's been four years, Tyler. And look at all you've accomplished since you left."

"Since I left." Seth chuckles - hollow -, shaking his head. He can't entirely feel his mouth move, but he's aware it's happening and of the surroundings around him. It's similar to all the other experiences he's endured with his ex friend, but he's nothing more than slightly annoyed. "I didn't _leave_ , no one seems to understand that. My contract had another two months left, I was _fired_ after I was deemed mentally unstable, all because of _you_." Is Jimmy giving him some control? Is that possible?

"What?" Bobby asks, eyes widening.

Seth didn't remember much besides his emotional self torture during his stay in the hospital. Now it's all coming back to him, clear as day.

A small vision appears in his head. Eric Bishoff and his doctor stand before him. _"Mr. Lopez has been diagnosed with a severe split personality disorder, and we suggest he stay away from your company to ensure nothing triggers him."_

He remembers being so pissed off the rest of the day because he just got fired and his former boss called him a wack job.

"You turned me into a fuckin' nut case, Bobby, and I was fired for it. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so don't you dare breath a word about this to a damn soul or else -"

"I'm sorry." Roode interrupts, sighing. "I know you don't care, but I really am. I never meant to hurt you."

"Are you seriously going to lie to me?"

"I'm not!" The older man defends himself. "I just wanted to distance myself from you, and I knew I had to do something you'd be pissed at me for. What I didn't expect was for you to keep coming after me in the manner that you did - so violent and personal."

"After the way my parents treated me, you knew how important family is to me. How could you expect any different?" Seth's parents hadn't reacted well to his coming out, or his wrestling career. They felt it was entertaining to watch, but it was a waste of time and money to invest your life in.

"I know I.. hadn't really thought it through. Eric approached me with the idea, and I jumped on it." Bobby puts his hands on his hips. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me, or am I wasting my breath?"

That's a damn good question.

There's obviously a reason he decided to come here instead of blowing this dickbag off. He could be sleeping right now, but he's not. He's here.

Why?

He feels a shift inside his chest, and he can feel his body again.

This is weird as fuck.

"I don't know." Seth answers instead of making up some bullshit. "There's probably a part of me that wants to it's.. it's going to be hard. _If_ I ever decide fixing what you destroyed is worth my time, it's going to take a long, long time for me to even begin to forgive you."

"As long as it takes." Bobby agrees, hope filling his eyes. "For what it's worth, I've regretted doing it everyday since."

"You're still a lying, back stabbing, piece of shit." Seth retorts, ignoring the way his heart flutters.

He's always wondered why Bobby did it. After that, his mind turned to what the man truly thought about it all... Hearing he considered it a mistake is..

**Who says we can trust him?**

_No one, but isn't it worth a shot?_

**Do you want to him to break you again? Because it's /going/ to happen.**

"Thought you might say that." Roode says, a small, fond smile graces his features. It lifts his face, making him look happier than what Seth's seen in a long, long time.

"Kaz said you made him break my knee, is that true?"

Bobby's jaw drops open. "He said that?"

"According to Jeff. He tried to come back to the group, and that was his excuse."

"Aries might've, but I'd never do that." Bobby replies. "When I saw him come out there and attack you.. I wanted to help, but I forced myself to stay in character. It was brutal, honestly."

"Did you ever visit?" It's a stupid question, he knows, and he's going to be disappointed with the answer.

"Yes." Bobby confesses. What? **What?!** "One time, I came. You were sleeping, Ken saw me there and told me to leave."

"Why do people keep visiting me while I'm asleep?"

"Because it's the only time you don't speak."

They both laugh, and it's terrifying how easy being with this asshole is. He shouldn't feel the slightest bit comfortable. He should be cautious, calculating his next move. Preparing for an attack, and keeping himself closed off. Roode manipulated him to self destruct (he doesn't care if the man claims he didn't mean to) and used his emotions like Seth was a puppet and he was the mast puppeteer.

"I've really missed you. I'm so glad you're back." The former Canadian Enforcer says, voice quiet and (seemingly) sincere.

"Well, don't get used to it. I'm not staying."

Bobby frowns, "That's to bad."

"Why? You miss proving you're better than me?"

"No - I. I'm not better than you, okay?" Bobby says, "And I figured you and A.J. would've gotten back together by now."

"Why would it matter?"

"I do know you, Tyler. You couldn't stand the constant separation your schedule's would cause."

That's.. probably true.

"Just - shut up. You don't know shit."

"Obviously I know nothing. I wasn't your confidant for three years or anything." Roode teases sarcastically.

He's had enough of this guy's jokes. "I'm leaving, Robert."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Colby. And don't worry your secret's safe with me." Bobby winks at him as Seth exits the room.

**That was excruciatingly painful. Why didn't you punch him?**

Looking down at his feet, a jungle of emotions builds in his chest, and he feels even more confused than he did before.

~

_[ You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em. But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em. Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causing mayhem. When I say I'ma do something, I do it, I don't give a damn what you think, I'm doing this for me, so fuck the world. Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stopping me. I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt, undoubtedly. And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony. No ifs, ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he. From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album. He's still shitting, whether he's on salary, paid hourly. Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him. Whichever comes first, for better or worse. He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas. His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe.]_

_His mother, his stepfather, his brother, his sister, his fake ass friends - they all he said he couldn't do it. He's not strong enough, he's too skinny, he's not fast enough, smart enough. He'd never make it in their world. He was just wasting his time on a stupid dream that was going nowhere._

_Tyler's been working his fucking ass every damn day since he was sixteen years old and realized that this was not only his dream, but his /destiny/. He used to drive to Chicago every weekend to train with Danny Daniels. They never saw how serious he was about wrestling - they couldn't understand his passion, his desire to be the best, even if they did - and they doubted him._

_Well, he's always been good at being an underdog._

_[Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap. I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap. You said you was king, you lied through your teeth, for that fuck your fillings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped. And to the fans, I'll never let you down again, I'm back. I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was ehhh. Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground. Relax, I ain't going back to that now. All I'm trying to say is get back, click-clack, blow. Cause I ain't playing around It's a game called circle and I don't know how, I'm way too up to back down. But I think I'm still trying to figure this crap out. Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fucking black cloud still follows me around but it's time to exorcise these demons. These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!]_

_The first time Tyler lifts the TNA Heavyweight Championship over his head. Well. It felt like all the weight the naysayers and doubters placed on his shoulders slipped right off, and he finally showed the world he wasn't just some scrawny kid from a small town in Iowa - no. He showed them he's a man - /the/ fucking man - and he's going to dominate this entire industry._

_Bobby, Bishoff, Hogan, fucking **Sting** , and countless others pat him on the back, telling him he did a good job._

_They do the same thing each and every time until the last one, where he gets a standing ovation for /whooping/ Kurt Angle's ass. Sting comes up to him, places both hands on his shoulders, and tells Tyler he's the best wrestlers he's seen in a damn long time._

_He feels justified._

_[And I just can't keep living this way. So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage. I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons. I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground. I've had enough, now I'm so fed up. Time to put my life back together right now! (now)]_

_While he was in the hospital after A.J. left, he thought about Sting's words. About what his life was becoming, and how he had to fix it. Getting help was the hardest thing he's ever done. After years of fighting tooth and nail, blood and sweat, for everything he's ever had, asking a virtual stranger for assistance in putting his life back together seems impossible._

_But he has to. Sting had such faith in him, he can't let the man down now. He can't let the war inside his head be his downfall - the thing that ends him._

_First, he has to relearn how to stand, but once he does he'll go back to being the best._

_[It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me. Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through. And don't even realize what you did, 'cause believe me you. I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger. I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers, and drop dead, no more beef lingers. No more drama from now on, I promise to focus solely on handling my responsibilities as a father. So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters and raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it! Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up. Cause I'm raising the bar. I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazing at stars. I feel amazing and I'm...]_

_Seth Rollins - the Architect and mastermind of the Shield, the most decorated and arguably best FCW Superstar of all time, and reigning WWE Tag Team Champion - is a name the entire locker room, the entire /world/, knows. He's a master manipulator working his way up to the top, and he'll take down anyone and everyone who dares to challenge him._

_Going to rehab (not only for his knee, but his growing pill addiction) was the smartest thing he's ever done. He fixed himself, just like he said he would, and now he's back proving the spectators and nonbelievers dead wrong._

_For himself, for A.J., and for Sting._

~

"Ethan's a chicken shit, okay? He's going to look for the easy win. Expect someone to get involved." Seth whispers to Punk as their opponents enter the ring. "Spud's a good guy, right now, so he'll fight clean. He's very fast, very technical. They're not on the same page, which'll make them vulnerable. Whether or not they know it is a different question."

"Target Spud?"

"If we can. If not, Ethan should go down with some faster moves." Seth orders as he stands on the apron. Punk nods, bouncing in place. Ethan and Spud argue before he's pushing the smaller man to the ropes and stepping to the middle of the ring.

The Chicago native smiles, getting in his opponent's face as the ref rings the bell.

~

Disqualification.

A damn disqualification.

When did someone decided that oh, Seth Rollins has had enough wins, so let's get him DQ'd for two straight live shows? Because this person is going to get roundhoused directly in the face.

Seth had Carter III lined up, perfectly, for the Curb Stomp. Then Kurt Angle, of all fucking people, decided it was a great time to start a feud for no damn reason. Then, of course, the missing Shield members came out to protect their brother after he got in Angle's face.

Enter Team TNA (minus A.J. and Jeff), and Team WWE. They have a full out brawl and Seth is counting the seconds until Eric tells them to break it up.

For the meantime, he has Carter in his grasp (if he can't pin the fuckhole, might as well take out his frustrations on his face. Though he will, probably, feel bad about it later) and he's actually somewhat enjoying himself. (Or maybe that's Jimmy. He doesn't know anymore.)

Ethan slithers away after Seth's had enough of him. He turns around to find Bobby standing behind him, chair in hand, poised to strike.

_Tyler faces Bobby, tears filling his eyes. Bobby's eyes are full of raw anger and hatred as he stands with the chair in hand._

_How could you betray me?_

Seth braces himself, fully prepared to dodge an attack. Roode looks down at the chair, thinking. He doesn't look pissed off or like Seth is the least deserving person to breath.

He looks.. remorseful.

**Don't believe him. It's all a trick.**

_Bobby slams the chair into his (ex?) best friend's gut, sending Tyler to the canvas. He squeezes his eyes shut to block out the pain and the light - and to hold back his tears as his heart is ripped in two._

_How could you do this?_

Roode looks back up at Seth and raises the chair. He tenses up-

Then Bobby puts down the chair, "For what it's worth, which is probably nothing, I still love you, mon frére."

Seth inhales sharply and it gets caught in his throat. Roode gives him a final, teary eyed look before he exits the ring.

He vaguely hears Eric ordering them all to leave, and his stablemates helping him through the ropes.

His body feels numb, and the noise of the fans is a dull whisper.

**You can't fall for it. It's all a trick.**

Is it? Is it _really_? Because he doesn't care, not right now. Bobby just called Seth his _brother_. As small as that may seem, it means everything to him.

"Tyler. Tyler, you okay?" A.J. says (though it's muffled), stepping in front of Seth.

The Iowan shakes his head, pulling his boyfriend in for a hug. He struggles to stay afloat, stand on his own feet, and not cave into the tugging on his heart.

Is this what it feels to be whole?

~

**A/N: Mon frére is French for my brother.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: see chapter eleven**

**Warning: emotions!!, Seth's anger reappears and it gets ugly.**

**A/N: The song is When I Look at You by Miley Cyrus, I believe.**

**AJ Lee, for the rest of this fic, will be referred to as April, which is her real name, to prevent possible confusion, okay. We're getting closer and closer to the end. Oh, gosh. I'm gonna be so sad when this is over. This fic has turned into my baby, and I love it so much. I want to thank everyone who continues to read this - all forty thousand words, baby! - because it means so much to me.**

**Please comment/kudos/bookmark/subscribe. All feedback is greatly welcomed! :)**

Chapter Twelve:

When Seth had came backstage and started sobbing.. oh, it had broken his heart. Dean wanted to crumble when he saw the pain in his baby brother's eyes. It wasn't fair how one person could reduce Seth to tears like that.

What had Roode said to Seth, anyhow? Was it more insults? Was he continuing to torture Seth by mocking his past? What he had lost?

Man, he's going to give that asshole a piece of his mind the next time he sees him. Oh, it ain't gonna be pretty.

"Calm down, nut job."

Speaking of pretty.

Dean turns around to face Paige, raising his eyebrows. "What'd I say about the names?"

"Oh, hush it. We all know it's true." Paige teases, slapping his arm. "What did you want to talk to me about, De?"

He feels his face color, and he shoves his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, his heart is racing. He totally forgot he asked his friend to talk to him after the show.

"Oh I.. I um."

"Out with it already."

"I was.. Paige, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The British woman smiles, "Of course, silly. I can bring April and -"

"Actually," Dean interrupts, a surge of confidence washing over him. "I was hopin' it could be just you and me."

"Like a fucking date?" Paige asks, raising her eyebrows. "Are you asking me out, Ambrose?"

"If you don't want to, then that's fine."

The black haired lady's face breaks out into a grin. "I'd love to."

Dean's heart soars, and he feels like he's walking on Cloud Nine. "Okay.. okay. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Make it seven."

~

_[ Everybody needs inspiration_  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long  
'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy.] 

_Tyler grew up without the love and support of his - so called - parents and fake friends. He learned to never, ever lean on someone. Never put your faith - your trust, your heart - into another human being. Because, one day, they were going to stop being there, then he'd be all alone._

_He put his faith, his trust, his heart into Bobby Roode. Look where he is now...._

_[Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you.  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you.] 

_A.J. sees that Tyler is hurting. Tyler tries not to show it, but he sees it._

_Jeff and Tyler always attempt to hide that part of him - the angry, emotionally fucked up one -, but A.J. sees it. He sees how destroyed Tyler is when he gets low._

_He just tries to be there for his boyfriend. It's all he can do...._

_[When I look at you_  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone.] 

_Tyler is afraid to confide in A.J. about what he's going through - afraid to tell anyone - because they could leave him, too. It's wrong, because they've never given him a reason to mistrust them. But he can't help that lurking feeling deep in his stomach._

_A.J. is the love of his life, and he's only trying to help. He's the bright spot in Tyler's dark life...._

_[ Yeah when my world is falling apart_  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you.  
] 

_A.J. never says it out loud, but it rips his soul apart the things that Tyler keeps from him. The first two years of their relationship was all about honesty and love, now it's just..._

_Tyler knows his secrets are upsetting A.J., his apologies reflect through his eyes._

_Still, he'll continue to protect the man he loves as much as he can. Maybe, when this is all over, they can go back to the way things used to be...._

_[When the waves are flooding the shore_  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you.] 

_Tyler's favorite thing is to hold A.J. close at night. Then is when everything is peaceful. There's no stress about the upcoming day, about when he'll snap next._

_There's no one here to intrude on this moment. This is when he comes to terms, all over again, with how much his lover means to him._

_What would I ever do without you?...._

_[You appear just like a dream to me_  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.  
When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you.] 

_A.J. knows Tyler doesn't get as much sleep as he used to. He likes to lay there and hold his older counterpart._

_A.J. just wants Tyler to confide in him. He knows Tyler is suffering because of what Roode did, and it isn't fair. All he wants to do is help, but he doesn't know how._

_Hopefully, his presence is enough...._

~

Styles listens quietly as Seth explains (through his choked off sobs and gasps of breath) what happened with Bobby. It's evident through his eyes that his heart is breaking watching his love break down in front of him, but he stays and listens. His arms wrapped around his younger friend, A.J. strokes his hair soothingly.

"It'll be okay, baby. Calm down and take a deep breath."

"A-aft..ter everyt-thing he did, he st-still l-loves me." Seth stutters out, struggling to breath.

"I know, we'll figure it out tomorrow." A.J. promises. "But I need you to relax, can you do that?"

Together, they take deep breaths, and Seth starts to feel slightly better.

Being apart was easily the most painful thing he has ever endured. Everything - walking, sleeping, eating, talking, breathing - seemed impossible because every little thing reminded him of what happened, and it was like a stake right through the heart every damn time.

Who knew that being put back together hurt just as much?

"I.. I c-can't believe he sa..said that." Seth stutters out, forcing the words past the second violent sob threatening to escape him. He's been crying ever since he left the arena, and it only got worse once they got back to the hotel. "I th-thought he h-hated.. me."

"No one can hate ya, you're to pretty."

Seth sniffles, clearing his throat as he settles down . "Don't think-k bein' pretty is.. is a good th-thing in this.. case."

**I can't believe you get so worked up over him. Don't you remember what he did to you?**

"Shut up."

Oh. Wait. Fuck. Fuck, no. Did he say that out loud?

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but ya have to." A.J. says. He was talking? Oh thank Jesus. "You can't put your trust into him, 'cause he might just be playin' with ya again."

"I-I never said I was gonna trust him." Seth says, rubbing at his eyes furiously.

"Okay. Just know that the decision is yours, and we'll accept what you want to do."

"That's not fair," the Iowan points out, "He betrayed you all just as much as he did me."

"Yeah, he did. But you were the most effected 'cause he was your best friend, and he fucked with you every week. If you can move past all that, then so can we."

**You can't trust him, Seth. Once a backstabber, always a backstabber.**

" _If_ I decide fixing what he broke is worth the effort, it'll be a damn long time before I completely trust him." Seth says, "And you guys don't have to talk to him just because I do, and he's not coming over Thursday."

"Sounds like a deal," A.J. agrees, squeezing his hand. "Speakin' of Thursday's, you know we're gonna end up wrestlin' either tomorrow or next week, right?"

Seth nods, "Probably tomorrow, save the biggest match until the pay per view for last."

"Are you sayin' I'm not big match material?" Styles teases.

"No, dork. I mean that, Bobby and I are a big thing, and I'm not exactly trying to kill you. Now, am I?"

 

"That's not fair," A.J. pouts. Literally fucking pouts. He's such a nerd, it's adorable. "I want us to be a big thing."

"We are."

"They don't know that."

Seth sighs, his eyes starting to prickle with pain from the waterworks. "If you can come up with something to make us a big thing, too, then go ahead. I'm all for it."

"Challenge accepted."

~

"Hello, gentleman, ladies. Glad to see you're all together." Triple H says, his 'pride' shining through the phone. "To open the show, we'll have Paige versus Terrell. Next is Orton versus Hardy, Reigns versus Shelley, Bella versus Love, Cena versus Aries, Lee versus Sky, Punk versus Sabin, Ambrose versus Roode. And for the main event, Rollins versus Styles. I hope you're all hyped up for tonight, just two more weeks and we'll have won and you can all return back home. Hang in there!"

The line clicks dead, and Seth is left a jumble of mixed emotions.

He's only been A.J.'s opponent a handful of times, at the beginning of his career. Seth's mostly just watched his bouts, unless it was during their brief stint as a tag team. Never once did they step in the ring together after they started dating.

That also means he'll have to face Bobby next week, his second to last match before Survivor Series.

Then it'll be Sunday and everything will end when that bell rings.

His chest tightens up, and he goes to sit down.

"How does it feel to be facin' lover boy tonight?" Dean asks waggling his eyebrows. Seth chuckles, forcing himself to breath normally despite the pain in his heart.

"We'll see how it goes."

~

The night is pitiful. No one for their team picks up a win besides Roman (poor Alex Shelley never stood a chance. Just about broke in half with that spear). No matter what happens between Styles and Seth, TNA already has a victory - the only victory of this entire tournament.

It's funny how all of those sports people projected the WWE to basically sweep their opponent, yet here they are down a night. Not to mention Impact's been whipping their asses in the points category, 69-51.

Triple H is definitely going to rip them a new one.

Not that Dean particularly _cares_ , per se. Whatever stipulation the match ends up having, he plans on kicking ass. No DQ, no count out - it doesn't matter. They're going to win, and that's the bottom line.

Dean focuses on the screen in front of him. Seth and Styles have been battling it out for the past fifteen plus minutes, and the crowd is going fucking nuts over them. He can't blame them, these two amazing, talented wrestlers are giving each other all they have and neither is backing down.

And his baby brother is shining in the spotlight.

Finally, the Sonic commercial ends and the show is brought back on.

Seth rolls outside and Styles sends him into the ringpost. Styles hits him a few times but Seth slams him down and rolls him in, and sends him into the turnbuckles. Seth puts him in a headlock, and A.J. struggles to get out. Once he does, he clotheslines Rollins to the matt.

Seth follows with a senton and they trade punches, then Styles hits a backbreaker that sends Seth into the turnbuckle. The Iowan grabs onto the ropes trying to keep himself up. A.J. sweeps his legs out from under him, and Seth gets tangled up in the ropes as he falls.

Then, something weird happens.

Seth's leg - the left one with the knee he broke all those years ago - is caught in between the second and third rope, making it an easy target. He looks like he's in pain, struggling to get it free. Styles lifts his boot to stomp on the leg, just like any wrestler would do.

He kicks.

Seth cries out in pain.

Then A.J... freezes, his foot in mid air. His face contorts into this look of horror as he backpedals. Dropping to the canvas, he rolls out of the ring, and sits on the apron.

"One!" The ref counts.

Jumping to the matt, Styles runs a hand through his hair.

"Two!"

The crowd isn't sure how to react. It seems like they want to boo because this wonderful match they were just enjoying will probably end in a sour fashion. But, then it seems like they see something else there, that's happening between the two opponents, that such an act would be disgraceful.

Or maybe Dean's just being philosophical.

"Three!"

Styles puts a hand over his mouth, and Dean can see how it shakes.

He'd love to be inside that man's head right now. What's got him so freaked out?

"Four!"

What's happening finally dawns onto Seth when he spots his lover boy outside the ring. He frantically moves to free his trapped leg.

"Five!"

Keeping his eyes downcast, Styles moves toward the ramp. The smallest boo escapes the fans.

"Six!"

Roman snorts, "He's just gonna walk away?" Dean shrugs his shoulders. Whatever's going on with the Phenomenal One is a mystery to him.

"Seven!"

Styles reaches the end of the walkway, where he pauses. The camera pans to show the dark look on his face. There's remorse, guilt, and sorrow etched into his blue eyes.

"Eight!"

A.J. makes his feet move forward, walking behind the black curtain. Seth stares after him in shock.

"Nine!"

After a tilt of his boot, Seth is free. He's twisting his ankle and sliding under the rope.

"Ten!" The referee calls for the bell, and Seth is announced as the winner. He doesn't seem to care though, because he's basically running down the ramp, camera man hot on his heels.

Seth looks like he doesn't care about that either.

"Should we do something?" Roman asks, brows furrowing together.

"Just sit back and enjoy the show, brother." Dean says, "Sethie and lover boy are about to have their first fight on National TV, it's gonna be great."

~

Seth is fuming.

Three straight matches that ends in something other than a clean victory is _not fucking okay_. He can understand why those other chicken shit heels he's faced off against would need someone to interfere in their match. A.J. has no reason.

Also, his boyfriend walking out on their match isn't going to fly.

"A.J.!" He calls, but the older keeps moving. "Stop fucking walking right now!"

Styles obeys this time, staying in place as Seth catches up to him.

"What the fuck was that?" Seth asks, nearly yelling.

"You won." A.J. replies, shaking his head. "That doesn't matter. Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Do I fucking _look_ okay?" Seth can feel himself start to tremble with anger. "We were having such a good match, why would you just walk out?"

"I.. I almost injured you, Ty." A.J. replies. What the fuck?

"In case you haven't fucking noticed, that happens all the time! It's part of the job!"

"That doesn't mean I want to be the one to do it!" Styles sighs, "I promised not to hurt ya."

"Like you've done such a good job of that." Seth scoffs.

The North Carolinian's eyes widen. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the next time you break up with someone while they're in the hospital, you should do it to their face instead of leaving at the crack of dawn. That way it doesn't feel like you ripped their heart out of their chest and smashed it into the dirt like it never meant a damn thing to you." Seth snarls, his whole body twitching with the urge to just punch something, anything.

"You act like it was so damn easy for me."

"Apparently it was, 'cause all it took was one fucking conversation with Jeff and you were gone."

"I already apologized for that, and one apology is apparently enough to get you to forgive Bobby after he fucked you over a million times." A.J. says, his face turning red.

Seth bars his teeth, "Don't fucking bring him into this."

"Why shouldn't I?" Styles asks. "I've always been there tryna protect you from him, from myself, and anyone else who poses a threat to you, because I love you. And now you're gonna get pissed off at me for it?"

"I'm pissed because you fucking walked out of a perfectly good match!"

"'Cause I was tryin' to protect you!"

**"I don't fucking care what you were trying to do!" Seth yells back, fists balled at his sides. "I don't need you to do any fucking thing for me! I don't need anyone!" ******

A.J.'s face falls, "You don't need me?"

" **No.." Seth growls.**

"Okay, okay. That's enough out of both of you." Jeff says, stepping between them.

"Stay the fuck out of this." Seth demands, his blood boiling even hotter. "It doesn't concern you."

"Y'all're my family. I'm not gonna sit back and watch you tear each other apart."

"That's okay, Jeff. I'm just gonna go." A.J. says, using his thumb to point over his shoulder.

**Good riddance. He's just another distraction.**

"What is wrong with you?" Jeff asks, throwing his hands in the air.

"Me?" Seth questions. "I'm not the one who got counted out!"

"He was goin' after your knee, but stopped himself before he did." Jeff says. **That's not a good reason.** "Most people would've taken advantage of anyone in the position you were in. He didn't 'cause he loves you."

**"I couldn't care less if he loves me! He ran away from me!"**

"He didn't run away, he walked away before he did somethin' he'd regret."

Seth shakes his head. **"I don't have to deal with this shit."**

Jeff grabs his wrist. "You ain't goin' nowh-"

**Seth slaps him.**

The Charismatic Enigma takes a step back, holding his cheek. He looks at his friend in shock. "I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get it corrected before you even think about showin' up tomorrow."

He turns and leaves in the same direction A.J. had, never looking back.

Suddenly, all the fight drains from Seth's body, and he slinks to the floor. The whole scene plays in front of his eyes, and it sends tears to his eyes. They slide down his cheeks at a rapid pace when his very own words - cold and full of malice - at the man he loves.

Oh, god. He fucked up so bad. Fucking hell...

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Seth looks up at find Bobby crouching down in front of him. Of all the people in this arena...

"I'm an idiot." The Iowan whispers, averting his gaze to his boots. "I'm such an idiot."

"I doubt that." Bobby says, extending his hand. "Let's get you cleaned up and you can tell me what happened on the way back to the hotel."

Seth sniffles, and uses Roode's hand to haul himself up. The Canadian places his arm around his shoulders, pulling the younger man into his body. The warmth of his body soothes Seth, though his chest hurts even more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: see chapter twelve (yikes)**

**Warning: shit hits the fan, anger, cursing, drunken stupors, feels, jealousy**

**A/N: I want to start this off by thanking the wonderful author OurDeal for helping me with this. She's such a doll, and you should all go check out her works if you're a Football (Soccer) fan!!**

**I've used the song Circles by Hollywood Undead. I just copied and pasted the lyrics from AZLyrics.com because I'm a lazy motherfucker. So, enjoy.**

**Anyways. Please read/comment/bookmark/kudos/subscribe, whatever you want to do. And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr, teamambrollins23 !!**

Chapter Thirteen:

After a long talk with Reigns, where he expressed his gratifying concern for his stablemate, Tyler grabbed his bag and followed Bobby out to his rental. Tyler was silent the entire ride. He kept calling someone on his phone (probably A.J., Jeff, and/or Velvet) and his face grew increasingly more dark each time no one answered.

Bobby grabs their duffel bags out of the trunk and guides Tyler up to his hotel room. He's completely silent, which is odd considering in the near decade Bobby's known him, he's always been a talkative guy.

It's starting to worry him.

He, along with the rest of the world, saw the argument and was completely shocked by it. Yeah, he's had first hand experience with Tyler's psychotic rampages before, but he thought it was always just a tactic used to scare the ever loving shit out of him (mission accomplished). Seeing him go off on A.J. like that - someone who Tyler loved so deeply and used to call his - was mind boggling.

The end of the fight must've been brutal, if the devastated look on Tyler's face is anything to go by.

Bobby's never seen the kid so completely miserable before. It's starting to break his heart.

He can't wrap his head around what exactly triggered.. that. Because A.J. walked away? While it is a cowardly move, that isn't much of a reason to explode the way he did.

Then again, Tyler did say something about a split personality disorder. Could that alternate side of him contain that anger problem? Tyler's always been one of the sweetest, kindest person he's ever known.

That is until Bobby betrayed him, of course.

What if he had trigger this whole thing? What if, by turning his back on his family and friends, he'd unknowingly and unintentionally unleashed the beast inside Tyler Black's head?

Would he be to blame?

No, he couldn't be. He never knew, and if he did..

"He's never going to talk to me again." Tyler sighs, tossing his phone on the bed beside him. Bobby opens his mouth to object that, yes, at some point Styles will talk to him again. _You're to irresistible to ignore._ "I'm going to take a shower, ease some stress. Answer it if anyone calls."

"Sure thing." Bobby says, scrolling down the screen of his own phone. Tyler squeezes his leg as he passes by him to go to the bathroom.

If Bobby watches him walk away, well. Who can blame him?

It seems like everyone on social media is flipping out over the backstage argument. (Notably, neither TNA nor WWE has said a word regarding the topic.) It's weird how his baby brother had caused such a ruckus while doing nothing but expressing his true frustrations. 

He hears the sound of the water turning on, and he can imagine Tyler stepping in -

Groaning, he closes his eyes and hits his head against the headboard. That's a horrible, horrible thought. What is wrong with him?

_Get it together, Roode._

On the other bed, he hears Tyler's phone vibrate. He gets up to answer it, like he was told.

"Hello."

Silence.

"Hello?" He tries again.

" _Bobby?_ " Styles's unmistakable drawl comes from the other end. The former Canadian Enforcer rubs his face.

"What do you want?"

"Let me speak to Tyler. _Now_."

Bobby smirks,"Well, he's currently taking a shower. I would _gladly_ go in there and -"

"I will find where you are and I will beat the shit out of you." Styles snarls, voice low and deep. "Why is he even with you?"

"After you and Jeff left him on the floor, hyperventilating and crying, I invited him to stay with me." Bobby replies. "And why do you care?"

"Seein' as he's my boyfriend -"

"Your what?"

"He didn't tell you?" Styles asks, the shit eating smirk he's undoubtedly wearing evident in his voice.

"I'm just surprised you'd treat someone you're sleeping with so horribly. Well, anyone besides Chris."

"Shut the fuck up." Styles snaps. "You have some serious nerve, bringin' up Chris when you've done so much worse to Tyler."

"I gave him the reality check he always needed." Roode hisses.

"You broke his trust, shattered his heart, and just about ended his career."

"And how is that different than what you did to Chris?" Bobby asks, careful to keep his voice low. "He was prepared to give you his _entire life_ on a silver platter, and you gave it up for someone you never deserved."

"I was there for Chris til he decided to turn his back on me." Styles defends himself. "Just like I was there for Tyler when you took away everythin' he ever loved 'cause you were to caught up in your petty jealousy to think about anyone but yourself."

"Always have to make me out to be the bad guy, eh?"

"'Cause you are, asshole."

"Really? Because the way it looks right now, I'm the nice guy who took in your, so called, boyfriend after you ran away from him, twice, in one night."

"Go fuck yourself." Styles says. "And if you truly love Tyler like you say you do, you'd stay as far away from him as you can. The only thing you're gonna do is break his heart, again, and it's goin' to kill him."

"Just like you did when you left him in the hospital?"

"And look who put him there."

"Kaz did, because he's a shitty person. Did you think I had something to do with it? Because, unlike you, I don't hurt the people I love without the intent of bettering them."

"Fuck. You." Styles growls and hangs up.

Bobby sets the device back down on the table and returns to his own bed just as the sound of the hair dryer is shut off. He kicks off his boots and forces himself to relax.

Tyler emerges from the bathroom - oh, fucking Christ. This kid is going to kill him.

He's dressed in black, shiny boxer shorts and a grey Pierce the Veil tank top, because, apparently, wearing actual clothes isn't a normal thing to do.

How Styles could ever let this specimen of beauty out of his sight is preposterous.

"Hey," Tyler says, sitting on the bed next to Roode. "I wanted to talk to you about what you said Monday."

"Early Tuesday morning." Bobby teases, earning himself a playful shove in return.

"Whatever." Tyler rolls his eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I want to start forgiving you."

"I'm down with that."

Tyler gives Bobby a look. "I'm trying to be serious."

"If that's the case," Bobby says, "Then I'm glad that's the way you feel. I was afraid you'd think otherwise."

"I already fucked it up with two of the most important people in my life. Least I could do was make sure I didn't with you." Tyler sighs, "He's not going to call, so.. let's just go to sleep. That's a good idea."

Bobby opens his mouth to point out Styles had, indeed, called (he'd be an idiot not to), but then Tyler gives him a look and asks, "Are you not coming? I need someone to cuddle with."

Any word he'd planned to say gets caught in his throat, and he just nods. Bobby's heart skips a beat as he slides under the covers and pulls Tyler against him. 

Tyler twists their legs together, throws an arm across his torso, and places his head on the Canadian's chest. Bobby cards his fingers through the younger's hair, trying to keep his rapidly beating heart under control.

"What if he never wants to see me again?" Tyler whispers so quietly he barely hears the question. Bobby squeezes his eyes shut.

"He will." Bobby answers, honestly. "And if he doesn't, you're a good looking guy. There'll be plenty of men falling at your feet."

"I don't want anyone else."

Roode's heart drops to the pit of his stomach, and he feels nauseous. He knew he'd never have a chance with the kid, but.. "If he truly loves you, then he'll want to talk to you first thing tomorrow morning. Until then, get some sleep."

"You're so nice. It's hard to believe I thought you were still an asshole a few weeks ago." Tyler says, his eyelids drooping "I love you, too, by the way. Never gave me the chance to say it back."

"Glad to hear that." Bobby whispers, kissing the top of the Iowan's head.

"Don't tell Jeff, but you were always my favorite." Tyler snuggles closer to him.

Bobby smiles, "Go to sleep, dork."

"G'night, Bob the Builder."

Bobby traces small patterns as he listens to Tyler's breath evening out, and he stares up at the ceiling. His mind goes back to all the times they used to cuddle like this - when they were saving money and shared a cheap, small motel room that wasn't anywhere near big enough for two grown men of their size.

Back when things were simple, and Bobby wasn't so deeply in love.

~

_[ I was running in circles, I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.]_

_Tyler is fuming. He's so **fucking** pissed off. He knows it would just be better to keep his mouth shut, to prevent himself from snapping. But A.J. just won't **stop talking** , and it's making it all worse._

_"Shut up." He snarls, fingers tightening around the bar he was using to relearn how to walk. "I can't listen to you talk anymore."_

_"Maybe if you would actually participate in the conversation, I wouldn't have to keep talkin'."_

_Tyler rolls his eyes. This is why he doesn't talk to most people anymore._

_[I'm scattered through this life. If this is life I'll say good-bye. She's gone like an angel, With wings let me burn tonight.]_

_A.J.'s so incredibly hurt right now. Hurt and irritated. All he wanted to do was have a discussion with his partner. Is that to much to ask for? He's been putting up with this shit for over a month now, doesn't he deserve anything?_

_"We've always said we were gonna buy a house together. Since you're injured, and I'm takin' a temporary leave of absence, this is the perfect time."_

_[I was running in circles I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.]_

_Tyler clenches his fists around the metal bar. He wants to hit something **so** fucking bad. Why, in a time like this, would he care about some stupid house? The only thing he needs to focus on is not blowing his fucking lid right now, because he's about to._

_"Who said I even wanted a house?"_

_"You did."_

_"Do you know how long ago that was? I have bigger priorities than finding somewhere new to live."_

_[I see me writing on this paper. Praying for some savior. Wishing to intake her and save her. In a world so, so godless. so thoughtless, I don't know how we wrought this, All the love that you brought us.]_

_A.J. raises his eyebrows. They've always talked about purchasing a home in Iowa (or Georgia, if it fits them) and adopting children. Tyler's been acting so odd as of late, he doesn't understand why. It's not just that his partner barely speaks to anyone but Kurt and Ken, he's always so aggressive and moody._

_"How can their be anythin' bigger than our future?"_

_"There are lots of things bigger than 'our future'."_

_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_

_[It feels like I'm killing myself. Just willing myself. Just to pray for some help. It'd give it all just to have, have your eternity. Cause it's all that assures me. It's worth all that hurts me.]_

_Tyler's fucking **done** with this stupid ass conversation. It's just another pointless argument he'd rather not have. God, why can't he just keep his mouth shut?_

_"Right now, I'm more concerned about getting back in that ring and beating that asshole's face in."_

_"Is that all you ever think about?"_

_"There's nothing else I can do."_

_[I'd give you my heart, And I'd let you just hold it. I'd give you my soul, But I already sold it. On that day That day I walked away in December. I will always remember. I'll regret it forever.]_

_This is starting to get out of hand. A.J.'s having this stupid argument with Tyler, who's clearly not straight in the head. Did Bobby knock something loose when he kneed him in the noggin?_

_"You can focus on bein' my partner instead of broodin' all day, every day."_

_"Why should I do that?"_

_"Because you love me."_

_[I remember brown eyes, So sad and blue skies. Turned to darkness and night. I'm so sick of the fight. I won't breathe unless you breathe, Won't bleed unless you bleed. Won't be unless you be, 'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.]_

_That insatiable itch starts by his wrist, traveling up his arms and over his body. He closes his eyes and bows his head. After taking a few deep breaths, he maintains his breathing. Tyler's hands start to tremble and he has to grip the metal bar even tighter, turning his knuckles white._

_"You do love me, right?" A.J. tries, voice full of desperation._

_Tyler can't open his mouth to speak, afraid of what might come out. He's so done with.. with **living**. He doesn't want to deal with this shit._

_[ I was running in circles I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.]_

_A.J.'s heart starts to crack, right down the middle. Tyler is the love of his life. For the past four years, that's always been mutual._

_Did something change? Why isn't he answering?_

_"Don't you love me anymore?" A.J. asks, keeping his voice down to a whisper. "Tyler, fucking answer me. Do you still love me?"_

_[I was running in circles. I hurt myself, just to find my purpose. Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, but to me you were perfect.]_

_Tyler opens his eyes and looks up at his partner. He tries speaking - of course he does, he'll always love him - but no sound comes out. He can't even nod. Damn, he feels paralyzed._

_A.J.'s eyes start to water, and all the fight evaporates from Tyler's body. How could he be such a dick?_

_"A.J., I -"_

_[I've gone away, Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself). It's hard to say, That everything will be okay. (I hurt myself.)]_

_A.J. can't believe the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with can't even answer a simple fucking question. Is it so hard just to talk to him? That's all he wanted._

_"I've had enough of your shit." He interrupts, "Call me when you get your shit together."_

_A.J. turns on his heels and hightails it out of there (after informing Tyler's nurse). His heart drops to the pit of his stomach as he finds his way to the door._

_**Am I just so hard to love?** _

~

A.J. doesn't want to move. If he could just sit here, staring at Velvet's coffee table for the rest of eternity, he'd be the happiest guy on Earth.

He doesn't understand what he ever did to warrant that much anger from anyone, let alone the man he loves. What had he done wrong, anyhow? The only thing he wanted to do was to prevent himself injuring Tyler. It probably wasn't completely necessary to walk away, but..

Hey, at least the fans consider them a 'thing' now. Just like they do Tyler and Bobby.

Tyler and Bobby, it makes A.J. chuckle internally. He never would've guessed in a million years that Tyler would turn to Bobby after one of their fights.

He should've saw it coming... Though he couldn't see much past the avalanche of tears pouring from his eyes.

He can't believe Tyler doesn't need him. After all they've been through, he isn't a necessary part of his (ex?) partner's life.

If he doesn't need to be there, then why should he?

A.J. puts his face in his hands. This is what he'd been thinking about all night long.

His biggest fear had just came true and he's handling it worse than what he thought he would.

Tyler - his love, his life, his partner for eternity - doesn't love him anymore. They're officially done - for good, this time. It was all just a waste of time. And the only thing he has to show for it is a broken heart, cracked beyond repair.

Now he just has to break up with Tyler, again. Maybe, he'll take pity on A.J. and do the deed himself.

"If you want, I can tell him not to come." Velvet suggests, "We can still have a fun day."

"No. I want to go ahead and get this over with." A.J. says. "And don't gang up on 'im, don't get hostile. We're still friends and that ain't gonna change."

"Friends he don't need." Jeff scoffs, peering out the window. He's using his index finger to push down the blind - and it's ridiculous.

All of this is ridiculous. They should be prepared for their second to last get together as the Crew. They have next week (after Tyler faces Bobby) and _maybe_ after Survivor Series if Tyler isn't hopping on the nearest flight to wherever his next show. There isn't much time they have left together...

That's probably for the best, though. A.J.'s never been good at handling his emotions when he feels so strongly about something - or, in this case, someone. Especially when said someone is named Tyler Black, his Achilles heel.

Fucking hell. His eyes start to water all over again just _thinking_ his name. It's not fucking fair.

"Since when did Tyler start renting anything baby blue?" Jeff asks, his teeth grinding together. Tyler's only ever rented a black or red car (he felt any other color was to flashy, and it fit his persona)..

Roode just likes to drive, doesn't matter what it is...

"And when did he start driving in the passenger seat?" Jeff looks livid, as if he already knows who could've driven their missing link.

A.J. gets up (rather reluctantly) and stands beside Jeff. Tyler is, in fact, standing on the passenger side talking to the driver. The windows are tinted (in typical Bobby Roode fashion) so no one can see in.

Tyler looks like shit. His eyes are red, his hairs barely up in a messy bun, and he's wearing a baggy grey sweater that looks way to big for him (but definitely Roode's size..).

Is he being paranoid? He's not, right? Of course not. Why would he be? There's no reason to be.. Or is there?

Him and Tyler are just minutes away from being exes. Why would it matter? Tyler should be happy with.. with whoever he deems himself worthy of. If he wants to be with a back stabbing weasel who broke his heart several times and tried to end his career, well. Who's A.J. to stop him?

"Jeff, where're you going?" Vel asks. Jeff doesn't respond, just rushes through the front door of her friend's house and down the steps. A.J. can't hear him, but he is gesturing for the driver to come out. Tyler's mouth moves, and he's shaking his head.

The driver's door opens, and out steps..

Kaz? What the hell?

Roode comes out from the back, and A.J. really wants to punch his stupid face in. He should, but that'd be immature and counterproductive.

Kazarian on the other hand...

"Well, it looks like we've got the whole gang back together." Jeff snaps, his voice full of malice.

"Our rental ran out of gas and we borrowed Kaz's car. I already told them they weren't coming in." Tyler defends himself as he steps inside. He sits in a chair, with Roode on the arm and Kaz behind him. Jeff and A.J. sit on the couch across from them. Sky sits on the Ottoman which she placed to the side. "Is this Angelina's place?"

"Aw, you remembered." Velvet coos. "But I'm still mad at you. I mean, who the hell do you think you are, anyhow? Just because you're on the main roster in the big leagues doesn't mean you get to come back to little ol' TNA and act like you're the shit and you don't need people in your corner, both literally and figuratively."

"We've always been there for you," Jeff points out, "Even after those fucktards joined the dark side, we stuck by your side. We helped you through all of that. For you to say you don't need us is complete bullshit. You need the Shield, just like you've always needed us. You can't do shit by yourself and you know it."

"He sprinted to the top of the mountain in TNA all by himself, he's one of the most decorated champions in history of this company and he never once had any help getting the shot or winning. So, saying he can't do anything is accurate." Bobby defends Tyler. The Iowan puts a hand on his leg, and Roode gives him the smallest smile.

It pisses A.J. off down to his bone. How dare Roode just show up here and rub his allegiance to A.J.'s man right in his fucking face. He doesn't deserve to even be here.

"You were not invited, so you can shut the fuck up." Jeff snaps.

"First of all, you did invite us in when we were going to leave." Kaz points out. "Secondly, you three are over there, with us over here. We're just evening out the odds so this doesn't become an attack."

"I really don't care what you have to say. Keep your damn mouth shut before I do it for you." Jeff retorts.

Velvet puts her hands up, "Okay. Everyone just needs to calm down, especially you Jeff. No one's getting into a fight, we're just discussing our feelings. _Anyone_ is allowed to speak if what they have to say is relevant to the topic at hand. Understood? Good. Tyler, please explain yourself before Jeff kills someone.."

Tyler sighs, rubbing his face. "I didn't mean what I said."

"How can you even say something like that?" Jeff asks, his elbows on his knees as he leans forward. A.J. braces himself (for what, he doesn't know) because Jeff's a very emotional person and tends not to fully think things true - just like A.J. and Tyler. Maybe that's why they get along most of the time.

"I wish I could give you an answer, but I can't." Tyler replies, looking and sounding remorseful. God, it makes A.J.'s heart ache to reach out and comfort him. "But I swear, I didn't mean it. I'm so grateful for what you all did for me back then and what you do for me now. I don't know where it came from, but it wasn't my heart or my head. I let my emotions take control of me and I wasn't thinking straight -"

"Is that why you're with this asshole?" Hardy asks, gesturing to Roode. Thw man in questions frowns, putting a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

Fuck, is all the touching necessary?

"Bobby is here because we're trying to patch things up, and he's trying to be a good friend." Tyler explains. _Constantly touching each other isn't what friends do.._ "That doesn't matter -"

"Doesn't it though?" Jeff asks. That's a damn good point. "All of this shit started when _he_ \- Mr. Fake Apologies over there - turned his back on you and got your closest replacement to jump ship with him. He lied to your fuckin' face everyday for three years and you're sidin' with him."

"I'm not siding with anybody." Tyler protests. Roode rubs his hand along his back, and it takes everything A.J. has not to reach over there and rip it off. "Look.. I'm so incredibly sorry for saying I didn't need you guys, because I do. I love you all with every fiber of my being and I don't know what I'd do with myself if none of you were in my life."

"You're not just goin' to come here and apologize and act like everythin' is magically okay again -"

"Jeff, shut up." Velvet orders. "This isn't about you and him. This is about Tyler and A.J. Check yourself, man."

Tyler looks at him, and he looks so guilty. Fuck... it looks like A.J. will have to be the one doing the dirty work.

Roode squeezes Tyler's shoulder, and -

"I want you to take your fuckin' hands off him. _Now_." A.J. snarls, surprising even himself with the animosity in his own voice. This bastard fucks him up so bad. Roode gives him a wary look but does as he's told, standing up and taking a step back for good measure. "And if you _ever_ think about touchin' him again without my permission I will tear your hand off and shove it so far up your ass it'll come out your mouth."

Velvet makes a face of disgust, "That's gross. Don't say that."

"As for you," A.J. says, pointing at Tyler. "I was hurt that you said that, because I thought I was important to you. It's obvious I'm not -"

"Of course you are!" Tyler interrupts, "You're the most important person in my life. I can't ever breath without you again."

A.J. swallows past the lump in his throat. He has to put himself as priority number one, not last. Not anymore. "Well, you're gonna have to learn how."

The room turns dead silent. Oh, god. His chest tightens up and he hurts all over.

"What?" Tyler asks, his voice soft yet broken. A.J. hates that he's the one to make him sound like that.

"I'm breakin' up with you 'cause it's clear you don't love me the way I love you."

"I do love you!"

"I don't feel like you do, and I'm not goin' to let myself be put second to asshole over there again." Styles says, standing up. His throat is starting to close and he needs to get out of here - get some fresh air. And a drink.

"That's not going to happen." Tyler says, following him out the door. "I sweat I'm never going to put anyone or anything over you ever, ever again. You're my number one and that'll never change."

A.J. feels the Iowan's hand grab his wrist and he - he snaps.

He whips around and smacks Tyler on the cheek. The two toned haired man stumbles back, hand coming up to his face - shock and hurt in his brown eyes.

"I'm lettin' you go for good this time. So go find yourself someone who's so much better than me, 'cause I know you will. And leave me the hell alone." A.J. gets in his car and doesn't look back as he speds off even though Velvet's calling for him.

~

Seth watches him go, his body feeling numb. He hears voices behind him, but it's all just static.

Live without A.J.? How could he ever do that?

He feels Kaz's hand on his shoulder, guiding him to their car. Seth moves on autopilot, staring out the window.

For the first time in awhile, his mind is a complete blank. A.J.'s words replay over and over in his head, tormenting him. It's a struggle just to breath, each inhale and exhale shooting pain throughout his chest.

He hears Kaz talking to him, but he can't make out the words. Nothing feels real to him - nothing is right, everything is wrong. It's like his world is tilted sideways and he's floating on an imaginary cloud of his despair.

The door beside him opens and Kaz helps him out, handing Seth his bag and room key. Frankie is still talking as Seth walks away (or so it sounds).

He can't feel his legs move, but he's aware it's happening. He pushes the button to the elevator, and steps inside, but he isn't telling himself to do it.

Sliding the card through the machine, everything has come down to the brutal squeezing of his heart and the uncontrollable tears streaming down his cheeks. He opens the door and puts his bag down, the only person in the room is Roman.

The Samoan glances up at him real quick before going back to his book, "Hey, you're back. The others went out with their girlfriends - Dean and Paige are officially together, finally. Why aren't you with A.J.?"

Seth inhales sharply, and whines on the exhale. Roman looks up at him again and his face falls. He's up within seconds, bounding over to his baby brother.

"Oh my god. Tell me what happened."

Seth clings onto him, "I fucked up so bad, Ro. We're- We're done and it's all my fault."

~

Dean doesn't take to kindly to find his baby brother a sobbing, stuttering mess when he gets back. He's about to go beat a bitch's ass when Seth tells him not to.

Rollins hasn't told any of them what happened, and it doesn't look like he's going to.

Punk feels horrible. There's nothing he can do other than be supportive. But he's grown so fond of the guy, seeing him hurting makes him want to do something.

"Look at him, It's like he's not even there." Phil says to April, gesturing to the screen. It's Friday night at the live show and Seth's been out of it since yesterday afternoon. He's supposed to be having a mixed tag match with Paige against Madison Rayne and Chris Sabin, but Paige is doing all the work and Madison's starting to gain the upper hand.

Whenever Seth got in the ring, Sabin manhandled him. It was pathetic and so out of character.

"I know, sweety. But there's nothing you can do." April soothes him, tracing his Pepsi tattoo.

Paige hits the PTO and it's over, and Seth doesn't even look like he cares.

April turns off the TV, "C'mon, let's go congratulate our besties."

"He's not my bestie. Just because I like him doesn't make him my bestie or my bae."

"Bullshit, Phillip."

~

**A/N: This chapter nearly killed me to write. I hope you all enjoyed and will leave me some feedback! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe your soul can become physically attached to someone or something? And if said thing or person leaves, or is taken away, how would you survive? Would you continue with your life as normal?
> 
> Or would you live in a fog until someone rips you out, and you're faced with the horrific reality that your very reason to live is gone, too? Would you exist still, or would you just.. breakdown?

**Disclaimer: see chapter thirteen**

**Warning: mind numbing depression, crying, more feels, James might have been killed?, homophobia, homophobic language**

**A/N: Things'll be closing up here pretty soon. In the next chapter, Seth and Bobby will finally collide, then there'll be two more live shows and - boom. Survivor Series. I wonder what'll happen then.**

**I hope you're all still enjoying this. All comments/kudos/bookmarks/subscriptions are very much welcomed! Once again, you can all thank the ever so kind and supportive OurDeal for helping me write this and checking it over. The song used in this flashback is Apex Predator by Otep (my new favorite band, I love them). Beware, it's a really odd song, but definitely worth it if you like that type of music.**

**Thank you all for reading! :)**

Chapter Fourteen:

Hunter is disappointed in him, said he didn't look like himself out there.

Seth listened to him, but it really goes in one ear and out the other. As does everything. People talk to him, and he does his best to reply back. But he feels so numb.. so empty..

Jeff calls him, he doesn't answer. Velvet calls him, he doesn't answer. Kaz might have, not that he'd answer anyways. By the end of the day, he has ten missed calls and around twenty unread texts.

Bobby never does, and neither does A.J. How funny is that? He lost the two most important people in his life in the span of an hour.

Isn't that just fucking fantastic?

Roman, Dean, and Punk tried all day long to cheer him up. He can't believe they spent their Saturday in, watching _Friends_ all day with him. The others - Cena, Orton, Paige, Nikki, and April - left every now and then, but they were there for the most part.

It should make him feel good, knowing he has all these great friends who are supporting him in his time of need.

But it doesn't. And he feels so incredibly selfish for feeling like he'd rather be alone. There were multiple times where he just wanted to _snap_ and tell them all to go away, but he stops himself because that'd be plain wrong. He's lost so much already these past three days...

A.J. looks just fine. During his match Friday, against Cena, he looked just fine. He was flying around, doing his thing. He looked like he hadn't lost a wink of sleep. He looks healthy, and so, so good.

Seth unties and reties his boot. Tonight, he and April have a tag match against James Storm and Knockouts Champion Taryn Terrell. It's an odd match, not that he cares.

Fuck, he doesn't even want to go out there. Is that bad? Probably so, considering this has been his life for nearly a decade.

He shouldn't be letting his personal troubles get in the way of his performance. (Is that what Triple H said?) He needs to just go out there, and do his damn job. Push all his struggles from his mind, and focus on the task at hand.

"Ready to go, sunshine?" April asks, leaning up on her tiptoes. Seth nods, adjusting his gloves as he stands. She bounces up and down, smiling at him.

The Iowan raises his eyebrows, "What?" 

"Nothing." April says, skipping away. Seth watches her go, wondering what just occurred there. Punk puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Protect my girl out there. Don't let her kiss anyone." Punk says, slapping him on the back. "Especially Storm. Who knows where that mouth's been."

"Will do." Seth promises, heading out of the room.

~

A.J. watches the screen in a dull haze. Tyler and April (a very sweet young lady) square off against Storm and Taryn (with the Dollhouse at ringside). April's controlling the match, just as Paige had yesterday. She hasn't even bothered tagging out.

Tyler looks like complete shit, still, and he's wrestling like it.

April takes a nasty kick to the head that makes her stumble into the tag. Tyler steps in the ring, rather reluctantly. Storm's already there, and they lock up. The Cowboy takes him down easily.

"I hope you know that's your fault."

A.J. scowls, flicking Roode off over his shoulder. "Fuck off."

"I'm just saying." Roode says, holding up his hands, "You say I'm the bad guy, but at least I didn't take away his sense of purpose."

A.J. turns around, glaring at his former Fortune partner, "You're the reason this whole situation is fucked up."

"Maybe so, but you're the reason it hasn't gotten better."

"Excuse me?" A.J. asks, his eyes widening. How is he a problem?

"Tyler's on the path to forgiving me,it's only a matter of time before he and Kaz hash it out. Eventually, we'll all build up our new found friendship." Roode explains. "But you two were always at the forefront of the pack - not individuals, but as a couple. We can't go back to being what we once were if you and Tyler aren't.

"Besides, look at yourself, man. You're completely miserable without him, Tyler got his ass whipped by Chris Sabin because he can't function properly without you." The Canadian sighs. "I know my opinion means shit to you, but you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's helping no one."

"I'm not gonna let him hurt me again."

"So, you're going to hurt yourself instead?"

A.J. chews on his bottom lip, averting his eyes to his lap. "You're right, your opinion does mean shit to me."

"Look," Roode sighs, "If I have to stay away from him so you two can patch things up, then I will. Whatever we might conjure up wouldn't be worth it if he's dead on the inside."

A.J. groans internally. That sounds like a mighty fine deal, but it's incredibly selfish and worthless. Tyler would never stay away from Roode, he never could. Not that it's not his decision to say who someone can or can not befriend - let alone his ex, who's stubborn beyond belief.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that." A.J. replies.

"Then, can you just go talk to him? He's going to break down at any moment." Roode questions, sounding hopeful.

"I'll think about it," A.J. agrees, "Now leave."

The door is shut quietly behind him as he exits.

Styles groans, rubbing his face. His head is starting to hurt from all the thinking he's been doing.

Then, something weird happens on the screen.

~

"Come on, Sethie! You got this!" April yells, trying to encourage him.

Seth barely lifts his arm to break the two count.

Yeah, he doesn't feel so encouraged right now.

"I thought you were a mad man, Tyler. Huh?" Storm shit talks, pushing him back to the ground when he tries to stand. "What happened to ya? This is pathetic."

"Don't listen to him, Seth. You're doing so good."

"Why can't you fight me? Huh? You scared?" Storm asks, shoving him down by the head. "Or did that pretty ol' boy toy of yours finally dump your worthless ass, and now you don't know how to be a real man?"

Seth freezes, _The fuck did he just say?_

"You're nothin' without ya fuckbuddy, just like you're nothin' without Bobby Roode." Storm shouts, turning to the crowd as he continues to mock him.

The itch starts on his shoulders, making him shiver. It spreads through his chest, down his stomach.  
**Stand.**

Trembling with ire, he rises to his feet. He glares at the back of his opponent's head, blood boiling and fists clenching at his sides.

The crowd starts to cheer, and Storm turns around.

His eyes go wide, "Hey, ol' pal."

Seth pushes his poofy, dried up hair out of his eyes.

**Attack.**

A swift punch to the jaw sends Storm to his knees. A knee connecting to his nose sends him to the canvas, blood flowing from his nostrils. He tries to stand, but Seth kicks him in the gut.

"Am I man enough for you now?!" Seth shouts, the crowd cheering wildly.

**Make him our victim.**

"This is what happens when you piss off a fucking _mad man_!" Seth yells, pulling on the Cowboy's hair. Storm screams in agony, not that he'd care. The fans are eating it up.

He crouches down, getting in Storm's face. "Don't you _ever_ fucking talk about him like that again, or I will rip out your tongue with my bare hands. Do you understand me? Huh? Do you fucking understand?"

The medics are pushing him back, attending to Storm's rapidly bleeding nose. Seth watches them, his heart racing and his rage unsubsiding.

Black dots dance in his vision, and his lungs constrict. It's a struggle to breath.

_How could Bobby do this to me?_

He stumbles out of the ring and down the ramp, unbuckling his vest and throwing it to the floor. Breathing in gasps, he's making his way down the hallway, leaning on the wall for support.

_Am I not good enough?_

"Seth! Seth, wait!" April calls, jogging to catch up to him. Seth waves her off. She's a sweet woman who doesn't need to be scarred by this.

Damn, it's been awhile since he's had one of these.

"Seth! Seth! What's wrong?" April keeps following him, staying a few feet back.

"G-go away!" Seth demands, his voice scratchy.

April gasps. "I'm - I'm going to go get help. Stay right there!"

**They're a threat. Everyone's a threat.**

_How could Kaz do this to me?_

**No one is faithful. Everyone is just trying to deceive you, get in your head. We can't let them. No, never again.**

Seth is.. somewhere. He's been walking quite a bit since April left (when was that?). With a clear mind, he can find his way around with one eye.

The ground is shaking, the room is tilted. Everything is slowly turning grey.

_A.J.'s gone._

Seth's throat closes up, and it feels like it's being strangled.

_He's never coming back._

Seth stumbles into the wall, sliding done to the ground. He pulls his knees up against his chest, inhaling short spurts of air.

_A.J.'s gone._

The black dots start to grow wider..

~

A.J. shifts uncomfortably. There's something wrong, he can feel it.

What exactly _is_ wrong, he doesn't know. But there's a weight in his chest that has his feet moving him down the hall.

Tyler looked like hell after his match. Even worse than he did before it started. There was a distant, far away look in his eyes that made A.J. squirm.

Is something wrong with Tyler?

A.J. reaches the.. the janitor's hallway. It's not very big since it only consists of four rooms. He'd always remember how to get here because it used to be where Tyler's locker room was located at.

There's a blonde man, curled up on the floor wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with matching cargo pants.

A.J. walks over to him, careful, of course. The click clack of his boots against the tile echos in the silent, empty hallway. A.J. cringes, expecting the other to pop up and attack him like the man everyone portrayed him to be. Tyler doesn't stir.

"Hey. It's just me, don't freak out." A.J. whispers, sinking down to the floor. Tyler lifts his head, revealing the streaks of tears running down his cheeks. He looks completely fucked up, eyes red and pupils dilated. There's still that spacey look in his chocolate orbs, but he appears to be coming back down.

"You okay, Ty?" A.J. asks warily, his stomach twisting into knots.

He can't believe he did this to Tyler. A.J. never wanted to hurt him.. God, the irony. By not physically hurting him, he mentally tortured them both. Good job, self.

Tyler stares at him, his mouth opening and closing. A.J. wraps his arms around the younger man, pulling him closer. Tyler goes easily, his body reacting like a cooked noodle being plucked up by a fork.

"D-don't ev-ver leave m-me ag..ain." Tyler stutters out, fingers gripping onto A.J.'s shirt. He's breathing heavy against Styles's neck, and he's shaking.

"Never." A.J. promises, kissing the Iowan's head. "I'm never leavin' ya again, okay? Take a deep breath for me."

".. down here."

He hears April's small voice at the end of the hall, but he ignores it.

"One more, take one more for me. Please."

Tyler does. "I l-l-love you."

"I know, baby. I love ya, too."

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Tyler says, taking deep breaths in between. "For b..being suc-ch a fuck up."

"You're not, you're not. Don't say that." A.J. replies. "You're perfect."

"I k-keep messin' up with you but.. but you alw-ways come back. W-why?"

A.J. closes his eyes, "I'll always come back to you."

"My eyes hurt." Tyler whispers.

"Close them, I got you."

~

Roman's going on a murder spree the next time Seth even _looks_ like he's about to cry. That is his baby brother, who he swore to protect at all costs.

Jeez, what did Storm say to make him freak out like that? Holy hell. He's glad this wasn't televised, because if JoJo saw that.. Heads would be rolling.

Roman holds Seth against his chest, watching as Dean and Styles talk about what happened. Dean's grumpy expression is starting to clear up. Whatever Styles is saying must be working.

"You gotta stop scaring me like this, Seth." Roman says, holding his brother tighter. "Remember that time Joelle hit her head on the table? Remember how badly I freaked out?" Seth hums. "That's what this is like, but worse."

Seth mumbles something, but it's muffled by the Samoan's chest. It didn't sound like an apology...

What even was.. that? Seth looked like Stardust when he's staring at the.. Cosmic.. stuff. He looked really weird, like he wasn't fully there and it's making Roman panic on the inside.

Oh, God. He knew this whole experience was not going to be enjoyable. The second Vince McMahon started talking he had a bad feeling in his gut. Then Seth made that face of disgust and Dean became overly excited - anything that pleases him generally ends badly for everyone else - and Roman _knew_ \- with his big brother instincts - that this would be what breaks them.

Two great fucking years of happiness with his brethren is ruined when one stupid, meaningless company brings a thunderstorm into their house.

Well, the Shield is known for never backing down from a fight. So they'll kick major ass in every match they're in and then they'll dominate at Survivor Series - ridding themselves of this parasite, for good. Then, they will return to the WWE and continue righting injustice.

He can't wait till then. Ugh, Sunday can't come fast enough.

"Well, lover boy doesn't seem to know anythin'." Dean says, walking over to them. "Seems pretty upset about it, too."

After April had shown Dean and Roman where Seth was and found their baby boy.. broken, Ambrose cornered Styles while he comforted the youngest.

"'S not his fault." Seth says, trying to detach himself from the Samoan's grasp. Reluctantly, he lets go. Doesn't want to, but he doesn't want to be clingy, either.

"And you," Dean wiggles his finger in the two toned haired man's face. "You need to stop actin' like a.. a weirdo. The fuck's wrong with you?"

Seth shrugs, "Jus' tired."

"Tired." The brunette scoffs. "I could be gettin' laid right now. But, _no_. I have to deal with your shit instead."

"Paige wasn't gonna sleep with you anyways." Roman says, "And stop giving the kid a hard time."

"I'm not a kid. I'mma big boy now." Seth yawns, swaying in spot. Styles watches him, a small smile on his face.

It's cute. Or, it would be. If they weren't so nuclear.

"Can we go to the hotel now? Dean's being annoying." Rollins asks, grinning at their middle brother. Dean narrows his eyes at the Iowan but doesn't comment further.

"Well, have a goodnight, y'all. Take care of my boy." Styles says, giving them a tiny salute. Seth all but throws himself onto the small brunette.

"You said you wouldn't leave." Seth mumbles.

Styles sighs. "Gotta spend the night with your real friends, can't just hog ya all the time. You'd get sick of me."

"You're my real friend." Seth says. Roman can hear the pout in his voice.

"I'd hope so." Styles chuckles, "How 'bout this, you can call me when you're 'bout to go to bed, and I'll stay on the phone 'till you fall asleep."

"M'kay." The taller high flyer agrees, detaching himself from the other. "You're the best." A.J. smiles at his feet, blushing slightly.

"Ugh, you guys're ew." Dean groans, scrunching up his nose. Roman flicks him in the ear.

There's only a handful of days left of this tournament, who knows what'll happen afterwards. They deserve to be happy while they can, even if the cuteness is repulsive to Dean.

Roman's still nervous when he thinks about what their future holds. It's anybody's guess how long the Shield stays together - who's to say they won't break up when this is over? -, whether it be weeks, months, or years. He already has been approached by Vince McMahon himself and was all but guaranteed a quick ride to the top championship whenever his singles career kicks off. Dean is loved by all the fans, it doesn't matter if he's booked as a low card superstar or a main eventer, he's going to get the loudest pop. His mic skills, indisputable talent, and crowd support will make him a top face for the rest of his career, whether he carries a belt or not.

Seth is obviously a phenomenal in ring competitor, and his promos are steadily improving. He'll be a champion, that's for sure. But his relationship with Styles, clearly, is the number one thing he cares about. Can he handle the long distance? Roman isn't so sure he can.

Seth deserves to be in the WWE, he's worked his ass off to get here, but who knows if he'll stay?

Roman prays that he does. They'd still be family either way, but he'd hate to not see his baby brother on a daily basis.

"Okay, Ro. They're done bein' gross." Ambrose scoffs, shaking his head. He can see that happiness in the brunette's eyes, despite his negative tone.

"Be safe." Roman tells Styles, nodding to the TNA Superstar, who returns the gesture.

"You're such a butt head, I hope you know that." Seth says, poking Ambrose in the shoulder. Their middle brother shoots him a disbelieving look.

"I'm a _butt head_?" Dean asks, "Out of all the insultin' names you coulda used, you go with _butt head_?"

"Rome! Dean's being mean again!" Seth whines, full on pouting. The Samoan sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I already have two kids, I don't want two more." Roman huffs. "Play nice or be quiet."

Dean puffs out his chest. "You can't make me."

"I'll tell Paige you're being a dick and she'll smack your stubble clean off your face."

"She likes it, though." Dean says, rubbing his face. Seth stays silent, looking between the two as they bicker.

"Fine. But you won't get laid until I do, and it's gonna be awhile before I fly back home." Roman promises, crossing his arms over his torso. The brunette pulls a face of horror, clinging onto Seth for dear life.

"Liar."

"Try me."

~

_[ She's pounding on the door. She's crawling on the floor. Oh, she's so coy... She's scratching on the walls. She's clawing at the gauze. She's so coy...]_

Screaming.

Betrayal.

Anger.

_[She's gnawing on the ropes. She's pulling at the hooks. She's so coy... Oh, you know she wants it. The way that she taunts me. Damn, she's so coy...]_

Mistrust.

Pain.

Rage.

_[It's the Apex Predator with a sermon for the listener. Seduce and Destroy. Your head upon a stick would look really sick. But they would call me crazy for the way I spoke to it. I'd ask about its day. Did it miss me while I was away?]_

There's a part of him that fucking **shrieks** "Murder Bobby Roode" every damn day, every damn second. That's the only thing he thinks about when he steps inside that ring. It doesn't matter who's standing across from him, who's he's scheduled to face, the only thing he sees is **red** \- the color of that coward's blood.

_[Tight lipped from the stitches it wouldn't have much to say. The rest would be kept in a tight little dress. Propped up in the corner, a perfect little pet. Locked in a box so I can keep stock. A trophy to show me that all is not lost]_

There's another part of him that hates the violence. After all the adrenaline waned off, the crimson liquid washed from his hands, and he feels disgusted with that type of thinking and the violence. All he wants to do is go home, cuddle up with his boyfriend and forget about all the horrible things that run through his mind on a daily basis.

_[The writing on the wall. A psalm in napalm. Abandon all hope but try to stay calm. Bleach to clean the curses I exist, I'm not the first. Tell my mother I love her. I didn't suffer. Photos and fantasies. Virtuoso of crimes scenes. The Apex Predator... But why does she look so much like me?]_

Bobby Roode will be his prey. The canvas will be stained with his blood, and Tyler will take a piece with him as a reminder to **anyone** who ever decides to cross him. He's a dangerous predator, why don't they see that?

Do they not see the murderous, insane tint in his eyes?

_[Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? I gotta satisfy the thirst. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Death is such a flirt. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? You get what you deserve. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Survival of the worst... It's the Apex Predator... I'm the boss...]_

There's a certain amount of pain Tyler can absorb in a day. Whether it he physical - from the punches, the kicks, the slams - or emotional, there's only so much he can take.

But when he's in.. that mindset he doesn't feel anything. Anything other than pure, volatile rage, that is.

It makes him cringe, thinking back to all the things he's done...

_[She's got a broken arm. I've got a broken heart. Boy, she's so coy... She made a little fire with a fork & electrical wire. Damn, she's so coy.. Blowtorch nightlight, switchblade knife fights. FUCK! She's so coy...]_

They don't know what he's capable of. It's laughable, honestly. It's as if no one has watched him take complete domination on TNA, all just to get back at one man.

He's going to **hurt** anyone who doesn't believe he is a beast. The real monster that hunts down the TNA roster.

_[Thunder in the distance. Gun shots or missiles? My smile is artificial. The lock clicks, my eyes fix. The writing on the wall. A psalm in napalm. Abandon all hope but try to stay calm. Bleach to clean the curses I exist, I'm not the first. Tell my mother I love her. I didn't suffer.]_

No one ever talks about it. It's odd, how they can watch his mental breakdown and not say a thing about it. Especially Jeff, who's always been vocal about everything, and has been at the forefront of his anger issues.

_[No regrets, no apologies A self-fulfilling prophecy. The Apex Predator... All I could smell was her hair.......Burning......]_

Crazy? They think this is crazy? Oh, they haven't seen nothing yet.

Just wait until he gets his hands on Bobby fucking Roode. The things he will do to that sleazy, spineless bastard.. It'll reveal the side of him that's been begging to come out, scratching todue so.

_[ Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? I gotta satisfy the thirst. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Death is such a flirt. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? You get what you deserve. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Survival of the worst !!]_

When he goes on one of those psychotic rampages, death threats and curses spilling out of his mouth like it's natural, he leaves his body. It's like he's floating in the air, staring down at.. at this creature who's taken control of his body.

He thanks Jeff everyday for protecting him.. from himself.

_[But why does she look so much like me? Like worms on a hook. That were plucked from the heart of the bodies of gods for the wretched and lost.. Like worms on a hook that were plucked from the heart of the bodies of gods that men had forgot.. Like worms on a hook that were plucked from the heart of the bodies of gods that were rotting to DUST!!]_

When he walks down the halls, teeth barred and foaming at the mouth, hair dangling in front of his face.. He doesn't have to see himself to know he looks intimidating.

He savors the look of utter terror in their eyes when he passes by them, and it feels so damn good.

_[The Apex Predator... All I could smell was her hair......Burning......]_

He's a monster. Or, the other side of him is.. Is there really a difference? They're one person.. Or are they two, sharing one body.

Is this.. thing, whatever it is, like a parasite who's claimed Tyler as his host? A deadly insect who has slowly gained more and more control.

_[ Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? I gotta satisfy the thirst. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Death is such a flirt. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? You get what you deserve. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Survival of the worst..]_

Tyler can't stand the look on Bobby Roode's face - smug and content. Doesn't he know, one day, he's going to get his limbs torn from his body one by one?

He can't wait to see the look on his face then. As Tyler laughs, ripping the coward's skin off, and he bleeds all over the ring.. Will he be terrified? Or will he be glad Tyler put him out of his misery?

Oh, he hopes Roode will be scared shitless as he faces the evil he created.

_[ Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? I gotta satisfy the thirst. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Death is such a flirt. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? You get what you deserve. Nobody move, nobody gets hurt. But where's the fun in that? Survival of the worst!!]_

Will this thing consume him? Is there a part where Tyler stops and it begins? Or are they inseperable, joined by the hip?

What if it never goes away? Will he spend the rest of his life like this?

As he stares into A.J.'s eyes, he prays not. Their future could be altered dramatically, and Tyler doesn't want to lose the man he loves.

~

Dean loves Seth, he really does. His baby brother means a great deal to him, but he's gonna have to kill the kid.

It's ten o'clock _in the morning_ , what sane person is up at this time of day?

"This is punishment." Dean complains, flopping onto the stool. "Don't know what I ever did to you."

Roman rolls his eyes. "Seth is only helping you. Personally, I would've beat you with a pillow."

"That's 'cause you're an asshole."

"Do you at least have coffee?" Styles asks, rubbing his face. He looks as tired as Dean feels. "It's inhumane to get up this early, I hope you know that."

"You act like it's six, not ten." Seth rolls his eyes.

"The hell does it matter? I could've slept for another two hours." Styles groans, sitting in front of Dean.

"Exactly what I said." Dean says, "He hates happiness, I swear."

"At this point, I don't doubt it."

Seth flicks Dean in the ear. "Shut up, both of you. I got you up to work out -"

"You want us to go to a gym?" Styles asks, looking disgusted. "What the hell happened to you? You used to love life."

"CrossFit." Reigns replies quickly, smiling. Seth glares at him.

"That weird shit all the kids are into?" Styles Questions.

Dean snorts. "He's fuckin' hooked on it."

"CrossFit isn't weird, it's a wonderful way to keep in shape while challenging myself to try new, more difficult things." Seth says, putting his hands on his hips.

"Is that why you're so hot?" Styles asks, winning. Rollins blushes, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

Dean gags. Ugh, it's so cute.

"You're both gonna meet us there in half an hour." Seth orders, kissing the top of Styles's head. "Don't kill each other, or I'll kick your ass."

"You're a horrible person. I'm regrettin' every decision I've ever made." Styles scoffs, taking a sip of his Starbucks coffee.

"You know you love me."

Dean groans. "Will you leave already? I'mma throw up."

"C'mon." Roman says, saving Dean from this torture. Seth does as he's told, pulling his hair back in a bun.

"You two seem to be on the same page again." Dean says after several minutes of silence. "You think you'll be able to stay that way?"

Styles shrugs. "I have no idea. I'm willin' to stick it out, but.." He shakes his head.

"But what?"

"I don't know.. I've always had this fear of 'im leavin' me for someone who suits him better." Styles takes a drink from his coffee. "I'm not exactly the best lookin' guy out there, and there's definitely a lot younger..."

"You think he'd leave you for someone who's his age? After all you guys've been through?" Dean questions.

"It's ridiculous. But.. I'm his firdt everythin', y'know. His first boyfriend, his first kiss, his first love." Styles explains. Dean didn't actually didn't know that. "There's always a certain amount of your heart that goes to your first, and.. There's a chance that one day he could just fall in love with someone else..."

Dean nods. Ugh, he can't do feelings. "I kind of feel that way with Paige. She's so beautiful, and even though we just got together, she could find someone else.. I'm not the best guy, either, and there's a lot of guys out there interested in her."

"You ain't got nothin' to worry about. You're a good lookin' kid." Styles says. The brunette snorts.

"That means a lot to me, comin' from my future brother-in-law." Dean teases, "When're you gonna pop the big question, anyways?"

"If I can get your's and Roman's blessin'," A.J. replies, "Saturday night."

"No shit. Right before the big pay per view."

"Figured it was the last time we'd have any real time together, might as well." Styles smiles . "Couple of the guys were plannin' about throwin' a big party with the roster and y'all. Thought that'd be the best time."

"You seem alright, man." Dean confesses, returning the smile. "And if you really wanna marry my baby brother, go ahead. Just know if you break his heart, you'll have a crazy man and an angry Samoan huntin' your ass down."

"Dually noted." Styles says. "And, tomorrow, could you someone sneak Roman down to the bar. I might be there, too."

"It's a plan." Dean agrees. "I guess I'll go get dressed or Seth'll make me wiggle."

Styles raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"It's." Dean shakes his head. "Nevermind, it's a long story. But I don't wiggle."

"Right."

~

"Gentlemen," Hunter begins, sounding ultra gloomy. "For tomorrow night we have Cena vs Sabin, Reigns vs Aries, Ambrose vs Shelley, Orton versus Styles, Punk versus Hardy. And the night will end with Rollins versus Roode. TNA has a win over us, so if we don't come out victorious.. then we'll have to wait and see what they have in store for us. I don't want to do that. So, I'm gonna need you all at the top of your games. We have two more live shows after this, make them count."

"Yes, sir." Cena says, rollins his eyes.

"Good." Triple H sighs, "Don't think about anything else, just focus on winning."

The line goes dead.

**We finally got him.**


	15. Tuesday and Wednesday - six/five days until Sunday

**Disclaimer: see chapter fourteen**

**Warning: anger, blood, feels, sex, and possible blackmail**

**A/N: I can't believe we're so close to the end already, and I can't thank you all enough for the support and love I've received from my readers. What could I ever do without you?! :)**

**The song used in here is You and Me by Lifehouse. I'm not entirely sure if Eric was still with the company last year, but, eh. Who cares? My story, my rules.**

**Please comment/kudos/bookmark/subscribe, it'll make my day.**

Chapter Fifteen:

Why the hell would Roman want to go to a bar this early in the damn day? It's barely two o'clock and he has, at least, another eight hours before he can consider hitting the hay. Why would he want to spend that time drunk?

"Dude, just trust me." Dean pleads, pulling on his arm. The Samoan snorts. After all the pranks his boy has pulled on him these past two years, Dean thinks he's naïve enough to follow the brunette anywhere. "It's important."

Roman sighs. "I really don't want to, because I know this is a trick -"

"It's not."

"Whatever. I'll go. But if something happens to me, Dean, I swear I'll rearrange your face."

The Cincinnati native holds up his hands in defense. "'m not fuckin' with ya, Rome. This is really important to all of us." He's never seen such a serious side of his brother before, and it's starting to scare him. Dean is the biggest jokester he's ever met.

"Show me the way." Roman caves, pointing to the hotel bar in front of them. Dean grins, pearly whites glistening in the light, and walks in. Skeptical, Roman follows, fully prepared for something to go drastically wrong.

"Sup, man." Dean greets Styles, patting him on the shoulder. Styles smiles at them, gesturing to the seats across from him. Roman eyes him warily, wondering exactly what was going on, as he sinks down into the stool. His brother flops down - vintage Ambrose, as Michael Cole would say - like it's the only way he properly knows how to sit.

"So," Roman begins, "did you two plan something?"

"We're not gonna prank ya,man." Dean says, crossing his arms over his chest. "This isn't like that one time I pretended to stab Seth and you practically shit yourself, okay? Chill the fuck out."

Roman has a _very_ hard time believing that, but whatever. He'll play along, for now. "Then why am I here?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about somethin' important." Styles replies, looking nervous.

There's a part of Roman that thinks he should be - anyone who hurts his little Seth better fear his wrath -. The other part says that's just mean because Seth really digs this guy and he seems nice, not that he'd ever admit it. But Styles is the one person keeping Seth from completely falling apart, and he's already shown twice that he's not afraid to leave Seth even though it completely destroys them both.

So, excuse him if he doesn't trust Styles to be one hundred percent loyal and committed.

"This better be worth my time." Roman says, sounding as polite as he can. 

Ambrose rolls his eyes. "Don't be a dick and give him a chance." The Samoan smiles and gestures for Styles to begin.

"Okay," The Phenomenal One wrings his hands together. "I was brought up the old fashioned way of doin' everythin', so when I decided to do this I was faced with a dilemma. Tyler hasn't talked to his family in years, so he didn't have that parent figure I could turn to.

"Y'all seem protective of him, which I definitely appreciate, and y'all mean a great deal to him. So I guess you could be his parents... And I've already talked to Dean about this.. I'd really like to have your blessin' so I can ask Tyler to marry me."

Roman's heart drops to the pit of his stomach. Marriage? Like - marriage, marriage? The ultimate commitment?

"How do I know you won't just leave Seth again?" Reigns asks, "You have a track record of doing so, and I don't particularly trust you for it."

"With all due respect, you don't know what I've been through. You don't know what it felt like for Tyler to put someone who destroyed him over myself, when Tyler was my number one priority." Styles says. "It stung, and I promised myself that I'd never go through that again. But I've come to realize that I'd rather him unintentionally hurt me than for me to hurt us both.

"As I said before, you're very protective of Tyler, and I don't blame ya. But I can promise you I will stay with him till I die 'cause there's no one else out there for me." Styles promises. "And if you're afraid that I'll take him away from ya, I will try with all my might not to. If I need to, I'll retire and the four of us will travel all over the world together.

"Roman, even if you say no, then it's just goin' to be postponed till later, 'cause it's gonna happen one day. I'd rather be the one to do it 'cause Tyler's a nerd and will probably drag me to one of those concerts or Comic con and do it there, which is publicity no one needs."

"First off, I would never force you to sit through a car ride with Dean." Roman teases. "And I appreciate the concern, but it doesn't make me trust you."

"Look, I love Tyler with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. There's no point in wasting anymore time not officially making him mine." Styles says, "I want to marry him, and I want to start a family with him that will include both of you and your families. And I will never hurt him again, 'cause I hate seein' him upset.

"I can't force ya to change your decision, so just keep that in mind." Styles says, putting on his red University of Georgia baseball hat as he stands. "I'll see you two gentlemen later."

Dean flicks the Samoan in the ear as soon as the North Carolinian walks away. Roman whines, staring at his counterpart in confusion.

"What the fuck, Roman?" Dean asks, "A.J. just poured his heart out to you and you turned him down. Why?"

"Because he has a history of turning his back on Seth when the going got tough. Seeing as Seth is in a point in his career where the sky is the limit, the last thing I'd want is for them to get divorced or for him to have to leave the WWE right when he peaks." Roman explains. How is that so hard to see? Styles is the reason Seth exists, his reason to breath. Seth couldn't handle his potential marriage crumbling apart on top of the stress their line of job brings.

"Don't try and bullshit me." Dean hisses. "I know that you're scared Seth'll pick A.J. over us if things get serious and the distance is to much. I'm scared, too, but A.J.'s a good guy and Seth loves him. I'm not gonna let my fear of losing my brother get in the way of his happiness, and neither should you."

Roman frowns. "I don't want us to break up just for Seth to get hurt."

"This isn't a one way street, Rome. A.J. has as much to lose as Seth does." Ambrose sighs, "He honestly believes one day, Seth'll find someone else and he'll be left in the dust, but he's willing to risk gettin' his heart broken just to make Seth happy. Even if it's just for a little while."

Roman wipes his hands on his jeans, looking down at the table. "Maybe I haven't been fair to him.. but I'll talk to Styles later. For now, I don't want to hear another word starting with the letter 'm'."

"Me, melon, medicine, medical, mitt, might, magic, mom, more -"

"Shut up." Roman narrows his eyes at the brunette as he stands. Dean jumps right up, smiling cockily.

"It's funny how you're the one who's already married and has a family, yet you have commitment issues." Dean states. "You're not even worried about yourself, but everyone as a whole. It's like you've got commitment issues _for_ us so we don't have to worry about it."

"Remember when I told you to shut up five seconds ago?"

~

Roman feels guilty until he sees A.J. later that night. When he walks into the room, Seth lights up and he feels even worse.

These two are in love, it's plain to see. How could he stand between them.

"I'll take those." Roman says, grabbing a few of the bags of Chinese food from Styles. He smiles.

"Hey, about what you said earlier," Roman begins when they enter the hotel room's makeshift kitchen. "I was wrong to say what I did. You're a great guy, and Seth loves you a lot. I couldn't be more thankful he found someone like you, and I wouldn't prevent his happiness. So, you have my blessing one hundred percent."

"Great." Styles says, pulling cartoons out of the bag.

"But if you hurt him, you will never walk again." Roman warns. "Don't worry, that goes for Seth, too."

"Dually noted."

~

_[ What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time.]_

_Tyler likes to stare at his belt a lot. So what? Yeah, it's only the X Division Championship, so it's not **that** important - according to Frankie, anyhow -. But it's **his** , and he's never really had something he cherishes so much._

_And if he's looking at his title, then he can pretend A.J. isn't looking at him._

_['Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.]_

_It's as if A.J.'s in a trance, he can't pay attention to the party around him, the people trying to converse with him. Nothing feels.. real._

_And his attention is centered around one person..._

_[All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping on words. You got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here.]_

_Tyler doesn't know how to talk to A.J., which is pathetic in every way possible. A.J. is a friend, a good friend. Even if Tyler can't form a coherent sentence most of the time, the past month they've known each other has been great._

_It's probably sad that he can't even speak to a friend - who is a wonderful person and way out of Tyler's league - without stuttering and blushing. Making eye contact is basically impossible..._

_['Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.]_

_"Stop bein' a coward and go ask him out, creep." Jeff says, glaring at A.J. He takes a sip from his plastic cup without moving his eyes._

_"There's no point. He'll just turn me down." A.J. sadly replies. He's thought this over a million times in his head, and never once was the outcome positive. That might have something to do with the fact that he's a natural antagonist, but that's not the point._

_[Something about you now I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right.]_

_Bobby sits down beside Tyler. "I hope you know A.J.'s been staring at you for the past ten minutes."_

_Tyler blushes, his fingers tracing over the letters. "Has he?" Of course he knows, but he wants to play it casual. It's odd that his crush would be staring at him instead of, for example, the other way around._

_Not that Tyler tends to stare..._

_['Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.]_

_Jeff sighs. "You don't know that if you don't try."_

_"But I do know." A.J. defers. Someone who looks as good as Tyler doesn't go for someone like him. "I'm a weak six, at best, and he's a solid ten. I have zero chance."_

_"You have a wonderful personality, and the ladies swoon over ya. Don't sell yourself short, man."_

_[And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove. And it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you.]_

_"Don't act like you haven't noticed." Bobby says. "Stop being a chicken shit and go out with him."_

_"What? No!" Tyler squeaks, his head snapping up. "He-he doesn't like me like that, okay? And besides, it wouldn't work out."_

_"Whatever you say, kiddo." Bobby playfully elbows him. "Your future husband is coming over, keep calm." And then he leaves._

_**Asshole.** Tyler thinks, looking in A.J.'s direction to find the man standing in front of him._

_Tyler gulps. "Hi." He says, breathlessly._

_[What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.]_

_"Hey." A.J. returns, wringing his hands together as a fit of nerves overcomes him. "I was talkin' to Jeff and.. I'm supposed to ask if you'd like to go dinner with me? If ya don't -"_

_"I'd love to." Tyler replies immediately, blushing at his quick response._

_A.J. grins, his heart beating wildly. Had he really said yes? Holy shit. "Okay. That's.. that's cool."_

~

Seth is fucking pumped. The itch under his skin is burning _just right_ and it's lighting him up from head to toe. The energy is flowing around the arena. He's never felt better than he has in this moment.

He's never felt more alive.

TNA decimated them tonight, winning all of the bouts. It's highly unlikely that they'll be able to catch up in the points race. That means Impact took complete control of the tournament and will pick the stipulation of the match.

Triple H is going to eat them alive, but Seth can't think about that. Not right now. Because tonight, he's making Bobby Roode his _bitch_ and he's going for blood.

Or, he was, until Roode rolls out of the ring and starts walking away.

 _Oh, fuck, no. Not again._ Seth thinks as he follows his enemy. He grabs a fistful of the Canadian's hair and hauls his ass to the ring, where Seth pushes him under the bottom rope. He slides in after, kicking Roode down to the canvas.

Seth starts with a limb stomp - stepping on his upper body until Roode rolls away and into a standing position. Roode grabs Seth hands and uses hard whip to the corner, followed up by a pin for two. Seth knees the former Canadian Enforcer in the jaw, sending him into the turnbuckle where Rollins goes with the ten punch in the corner gets stopped at six by a reverse atomic drop, he counters with a clothesline to that sends Roode stumbling..

Roode reverses a whip and gets the upper hand. Seth rushes at him, but Roode sends him down with a big kick to the mouth. The Iowan brings his fingers up to his lips, tongue poking his teeth.

"Did I cut you open, dear?" Roode hisses, picking Seth up by his hair. Seth cringes, allowing himself to be lifted before he's kicking Bobby in the gut, kneeing him in the face. Roode stumbles, clutching his now bleeding nose.

Seth watches in awe as Roode pulls his hand away and droplets of crimson drip to the canvas.

His entire focus zeros in on the other man's blood. The _drip, drip, drip_ echos in his ears.

"You like that, psycho, eh?" Roode asks, smirking as he wipes his nose. "You like watching me bleed? Just like you did James?"

Seth starts to twitch, and his breathing hitches. There's a certain amount of satisfaction that he gets from knowing he drew blood from his enemy. Then, there's the other side of him - Jimmy, he assumes - that craves _more_. That wants all of that fucker's blood to be spilled, that's _begging_ Seth to do more. To cause more destruction, put Roode down like he tried to do to Seth all those years ago.

_That was the past, we're making progress._

**It's all a bullshit lie. Destroy. Him. While you can.**

Shaking his head, Seth surges forward to punch Roode in the eye (that's definitely going to bruise later). The older man doubles over, giving Seth the chance to suplex him into the turnbuckle. He walks backwards into the ropes to gain momentum and he connects with the Blackout.

The ref's hand slaps against the mat - one, two, three - and Seth is declared the winner. His Shield brethren come down to the ring congratulate him, slapping him on the back and hugging him tight. A.J. and Aries help their fallen captain gather his bearings, and he can see the shining pride in his boyfriend's eyes.

A clean victory over Bobby Roode consisting of only a bloody nose? Before, he never thought he'd manage it, that it'd be so much worse. Yet tonight, he did. And he should feel proud, happy even. This is his first real victory over Roode - minus outside interference, count outs, or the use of a weapon - and they're on good terms.. for the most part. He should feel like he's on Cloud Nine, on top of the world. Euphoric.

But he doesn't.

He feels.. sick, nauseous. Stomach flopping around like a fish out of water. This was supposed to be the final chapter of their feud so it'd all be pushed aside for this Sunday. Mentally, Survivor Series is supposed to be about WWE versus TNA - not Seth Rollins versus Bobby Roode

Deep down inside, he knows this isn't over. Not by a long shot.

~

"Thanks for taking it easy on me." Bobby says, winking, as he holds a bag of ice to his nose.

Seth cringes, "Sorry 'bout the eye." He gestures to the purple marks forming around Bobby's swollen eye socket.

"I've had worse." Roode squeezes his shoulder. "Seriously, you looked great out there."

"Thanks. You too." Seth smiles, lifting his duffel bag onto his shoulder.

"Everything good between you and A.J. now?"

"Yeah. We're great." Rollins pokes him in the chest. "You never called me, asshole."

"Figured I'd caused enough trouble between you two and decided to take a step back until further notice." Bobby kisses the top of the Iowan's head. "I'm sure lover boy's waiting on you."

"Will you guys stop calling him that?" Seth asks, kissing Bobby on the temple. Just like they used to. It's insane how easily they fall into old habits. "You get drive safe, okay?"

"Will do, mother."

"Shut up before I bust your other eye." Seth teases, exiting his locker room.  
"I'm shaking in my boots." Bobby plays along, following him out the door. A.J. raises his eyebrows.

"I'd love to see that." A.J. says, grabbing Seth's hand and giving it a little squeeze. "But we have plans."

Roode holds up his hands, a clear sign of him surrendering. "Okay, I know my place. Kaz'll want details, though."

"Don't talk about that weirdo and go before I make good on that threat." Seth jokes. Something flickers in Bobby's eyes, but it instantly disappears. He turns on his heels, giving them a little wave as he leaves.

A.J. wraps his arms around Seth's waist. "You did so good tonight."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Rollins whispers, "but it means more when you do." A.J. smiles, placing his head in the crook of the younger's neck.

"C'mon. I want to reward you for not flippin' out." The Phenomenal One says, taking a step back.

"Hm, sounds good to me."

~

They're not even in the room before Seth is kissing him, forcing A.J. to unlock and open the door blind. Seth kicks the door close, and they shuffle over to the bed, removing clothing as they go.

Styles reverses their position so he's the on top. Seth grinds against his thigh, moaning as the thin layer of his briefs creates friction against his hard member.

"Calm down, tiger." A.J. whispers, biting on his earlobe. Seth moans again, forcing his hips to stay on the mattress.

A.J. kisses down his body, fingers hooked in Seth's briefs. His breathing hitches as A.J. slides the silky fabric, slowly, down and off his leg. He ghosts his breath along Seth's cock, licking the slit.

"F-fuck you, asshole."

Styles smiles. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one fuckin' your asshole." He says, reaching for the lube in the nightstand. He drizzles some on his fingers, humming.

Seth opens his legs further, allowing A.J. to get in between. He places one hand on Seth's hip, holding him in place, as he presses a finger inside.

~

Eric runs a hand through his white hair. A mixture of frustration and fatigue washes over him. Sleep sounds like a wonderful option, but sales still aren't increasing. He's afraid that, as soon as this war with WWE is over, this splurge of ratings will slowly - if not immediately - decrease back into their low numbers and Destination America will cut them off. This company means the world to him and Dixie, and he swore to never let it go off the air.

It's nearly three in the morning and he's been trying to come up with a fresh, intriguing set of storylines that'll keep the people entertained in hopes they won't leave. The only thing he's come up with so far is a feud between EC3 and Rockstar Spud, and having Roode drop the belt to Angle and feud with Storm again.

The question is, would the fans want to see this?

And he has to figure out the best stipulation for the match at Survivor Series (he's taken the pay per view head on by himself while helping his creative team out with weekly shows) that'll give them the distinct advantage. Figuring that out has proven to be harder than previously thought.

"Eric," Aries says, waltzing into his office. Bishoff looks up at his employee in curiosity. "I'm glad you're still here, I have a proposition for you."

Right now, that sounds fucking fantastic.

"About what?"

"About my future with this company."

Eric raised his eyebrows. "Go on."

Austin pulls out his phone. "You see, I was about to leave when I received a text from Chris Sabin. He was walking to his hotel room when he saw something of interest and snapped a few pictures. I figured you would like to see them, since it regards two of TNA's top superstars of all time."

Aries puts the phone on his desk, and Eric picks it up.

_CS: look who I found smoochin in the hallway ;)_

Below is a picture of Tyler Black pinning A.J. Styles against the door, mouths locked together.

So this is why Black approached him about a future contract?

"This definitely gives us a great deal of leverage." Eric says, sending the snapshot to himself before giving Aries his device back. "What do you want in return?"

"I want to win the next Feast or Fired briefcase." Aries replies. "I'd like to be champion, but I don't want it handed to me. Understand?"

"Of course, Austin. Consider it already done." Eric confirms, scribbling iton s botepad and circling it. Twice.

"Glad I could help." Aries says as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Eric leans back in his seat and folds hi hands behind his head, propping his feet up on the desk. A smile stretches out his face. Relief floods through him like a smoker tasting nicotine for the first time in days.

He has the _perfect_ solution to all of his problems. Whether they win or lose, he'll get what he wants, and it'll shock the entire world.

He can't wait until Friday night to reveal the stipulation. Oh, yes. It's going to be so good.


	16. Thursday and Friday - four/three days until Sunday

**Disclaimer: see chapter fifteen**

**Warning: strategic thinking that might be boring, possible blackmail plotting**

**A/N: The song used in here is Indestructible by Disturbed. I hope you're all sticking with me as we near the end. Please comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe - whatever you decide - if you haven't all ready.**

Chapter Sixteen:

"I honestly can not believe you couldn't pick up a few easy wins." Hunter says, glaring at his disciples. "We were supposed to _dominate_ this entire tournament, yet here we are licking our wounds while Dixie Carter and Eric Bishoff come up with the perfect way to fuck us over."

Triple H's face is bright red. He's been pacing back in forth for the past ten minutes. The suit jacket and tie are off and his dress shirt is untucked and the collar is up. If he had hair still, it'd probably be a mess, too.

"What the hell were you guys doing out there?" Hunter stops in place to stare at his employees. "If it wasn't for Seth and AJ this probably would've gone so much worse."

"That being said," Stephanie says in her polite, soothing voice. "I'd like to congratulate AJ Lee and Seth for being undefeated, minus any count outs or disqualifications."

"There's no point in talking about whatever 'accomplishments' anyone may have made. We _lost_ and we have to wait until tomorrow night to find out what the consequence will be." Triple H snaps. "I, personally, handpicked you all because I thought you were _winners_ , and you'd bring us honor. But all you've done is shame our company and make me regret my decision."

"We did our best out there." Paige says, crossing her arms over her chest. "So stop acting like we went out there and laid down. We fought for weeks against dozens of strong competitors, on their home turf nonetheless. Just because we didn't end up on the winning side didn't mean we didn't do a good job."

"Of course, we know that. He's just a little flustered. Not knowing what is going to happen on a pay per view of this magnitude is not best for business, and it's making us all frazzled." Stephanie replies, diplomatic as ever. "Please excuse us if we sound a bit rude."

"A bit rude?" Triple H repeats, "We asked you all to do one simple thing, and you couldn't beat a handful of less talented nobodies -"

"Jeff Hardy isn't a nobody, neither is A.J. Styles." April points out. "And, in all honesty, they're both more talented than the majority of the people on our roster." Hunter gives her a look.

"We both appreciate your input." Stephanie says.

"You better pull out a victory on Sunday, or we'll see who has a job come Monday." Hunter warns, slamming the door behind him as he exits.

~

"He threatened to fire us." Seth says, plopping down on the couch. Jeff snorts.

"Have either of you heard about what Eric's planning?" Seth questions. It's been eating him up since last night.

Eric Bishoff is an intelligent man who grows very power hungry when given the slightest upper hand. He'll undoubtedly find a way to make sure he came out on the winning side.

The question is, how?

"Nah, man. He's kept that to himself and Dixie. Literally no one else knows." Jeff replies. "Hasn't even told the writers."

"Can't really blame 'im. Y'know how things work today. Everythin' has the opportunity of gettin' leaked." A.J. points out, kicking his feet up on the table. "Plus, Eric likes to think he's a mastermind. So whatever he's plannin', in his mind, has to be the biggest thing anyone's ever thought of. It's unlikely he'll tell anyone, with Dixie bein' the only exception."

"Is trying to effect the match?" Velvet inquires. "Because I don't see a way for him to all but ensure himself a win."

"Unless he plans on changing it to a traditional style tag match instead of elimination." Seth suggests. This has been on his mind all day and he's happy his friends are willing to talk it out with him. "That way, they would just have to pin one of us instead of all of us, which would make the match easier. But it increases his chance of losing as well."

Jeff nods. "A no DQ or no count out is a possibility."

"That's too simplistic." A.J. says. He's spent the most time, out of all of them, under the tutelage of Eric Bishoff - by association with Ric Flair and most time in TNA - so he knows how the man ticks. "He's gonna want somethin' that'll blow everyone's socks off, somethin' no one would ever see comin'."

"Like a one-sided Loser Leaves Town match?" Jeff asks. "If TNA wins, they own WWE. But if they lose, then they just back off. No real consequence."

"But Eric and Dixie started all of this to get viewers. For them just to back off should they lose makes no sense." Seth says, more or less to himself. "There has to be something he's put into motion that will have him win, no matter what."

"What if he finds a way to cheat legally?" Velvet asks, her eyebrows drawn together. "Eric's never given a shit about pride, and you can't put it past him to pull something dirty. The only thing he wants to do win, doesn't matter how."

"He could hire a Special Guest referee of his choosin'. Pay him to go slow when WWE gets a pin or ignore certain things." Jeff elaborates. "Or he can do his own Montreal Screwjob."

"The only thing he'd gain is disrespect and another hit to his already damaged reputation." A.J. shakes his head, lost in thought. "He wants to win - cleanly - and he wants it to be big."

"Them winning would be big enough. The WWE was predicted to squash TNA. For the opposite to happen would be mind blowing." Seth points out. It's not even Friday yet and people on social media are going bonkers over the whole situation, but they don't even know the whole story. If Impact wins in a non-controversial manner, Twitter might literally break.

"Then what does he want?" Velvet asks.

"That's the million dollar question." Jeff mumbles as a silence falls over them.

Eric Bishoff is a complicated man. Trying to read into him isn't an easy task.

Seth rests his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, A.J. wrapping an arm around him in return. He has this uncomfortable feeling in his chest that he can't figure out.

_Do you know anything, ol' wise one?_

Jimmy sighs, **Not that I'm allowed to say. Just be prepared for anything and everything. Eric is a very smart man who will do anything for his company.**

The sensation in Seth's chest starts to tighten, and he can't help but think this is going to end badly.

~

_[ Another mission, the powers have called me away. Another time to carry the colors again. My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend. To win the honor of coming back home again. No explanation will matter after we begin. Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within. My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend. You will discover a war you're unable to win.]_

_His heart is thudding so fast. Tyler Black, new TNA World Heavyweight Champion. Who ever would've guessed?_

_He's only been here a year, yet he's already reached the top of the mountain. Sting said he had the chance, one day, if he worked hard enough. Yet now he's **here** and he's only twenty one._

_[I'll have you know that I've become Indestructible. Determination that is incorruptible. From the other side, a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable. Every broken enemy will know. That their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive. I'm an indestructible master of war.]_

_When the referee's hand slammed against the mat three times as he pinned Austin Aries's shoulders to the mat. Ah, man... It was everything he's ever wanted._

_This is better then what he's ever dreamed._

_[Another reason, another cause for me to fight. Another fuse uncovered, now for me to light. My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect. I carry out my orders without a regret. My declaration, embedded deep under my skin. A permanent reminder of how it began No hesitation when I am commanded to strike. You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life.]_

_The congratulatory pats on the back and hugs from all the guys and women from the locker room only heightened his spirits. Bobby and James spray him with champagne, Kaz throwing streamers at him. Jeff might even be singing, it sounds like it. A.J. kisses him, hard and passionate, in front of everyone._

_He couldn't of imagined this night going any better._

_[You will be shown how I've become Indestructible. Determination that is incorruptible. From the other side, a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable. Every broken enemy will know. That their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive. I'm an indestructible master of war.]_

_But once this night is over, he's going on a war path. He's going to take down everyone who attempts to take his precious belt away from him. This is **his** and no one can change that._

_He's the **man** now - a force to be reckoned with._

_[I'm Indestructible. Determination that is incorruptible. From the other side, a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable. Every broken enemy will know. That their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive. I am indestructible. Indestructible.]_

_He's going to plow through every challenger - anyone foolish enough to pick fight with him - , and he's going to keep their heads as souvenirs. He demolished Austin Aries for both the X Division and World Champion, and, as he looks at the faces of his future competitors, he knows for a god damn fact he'll do the same to anyone who steps a foot in his ring._

_Maybe he's being cocky, or maybe he's just high on the adrenaline. But he knows he can challenge anyone and everyone here to a one on one contest and he'll come out on top every time._

_[Indestructible. Determination that is incorruptible. From the other side, a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable. Every broken enemy will know. That their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive. I'm an indestructible master of war.]_

_Every soul in this locker room knows him as Tyler Black, the sweet kid and boyfriend of A.J. Styles. A guy who'll lend a hand to anyone in need._

_But not anyone. No, from now on, he's Tyler Black - his secret alter ego being Taj the Destroyer - and he's going to whoop some serious ass. He will no longer be an underdog, he won't live in A.J.'s shadow. Nope. He's going to build himself an empire on the corpses of his fallen enemies._

_Sting puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing, "Good job, kiddo."_

~

Seth has glued himself to his seat. It's the only way he's been able to keep himself still. Tonight, on Friday Night Smackdown, they're finally going to learn what Eric Bishoff has in store for Sunday.

Dean, on the other hand, is pacing galore. Not that he actually cares, because he'll kick ass Sunday no matter what Eric has to say. But he can feel the tension in the locker room - and in the arena - and it's making him on edge. He doesn't compute well under stressful situations, and Seth is as stressed as can be.

Roman is, too, because he realizes the severity of the situation. He and Seth talked about how Eric could have anything under his sleeve.

"Did A.J. or Jeff tell you anything?" Punk asks, his voice full of nerves.

"No. Eric's kept this under tight raps, he hasn't told anyone except Dixie. And that's even a maybe." Seth replies, looking down at his boots. "We were talking about different match types, but nothing really made sense. He wants something that'll bring in ratings after this is long over. What that could be is anybody's guess."

"He wouldn't do anything to stupid, right?" John questions, trying to sound hopeful. The attempt goes unnoticed, or it's ineffective, at least.

Triple H chewed them out again, via the telephone, this morning. He basically told them this could be disastrous, and this could possibly cause them to lose. Which would be their fault for not delivering the results he demanded (Paige was very pissed about this) and he'd have every right to release them on the spot.

If you forget about the large amount of money they would lose, he could. Realistically, they're the WWE's biggest money makers. Losing them would hit the company hard.

But they're not good enough in Triple H's eyes, so who cares? Right?

"You all ready?" Stephanie asks, poking her head in. Orton grabs his title and they follow out the door behind him. The three divas are already there with the bosses.

"You'll all come out to Hunter's music, and you'll walk behind him like the loyal team you are. Hunter will say a few words, and introduce Eric Bishoff and Dixie Carter. One of them will announce the stipulation, then we'll all leave the ring peacefully. Since this is the main event, we'll all go home and prepare for Sunday." Stephanie explains, that bullshit smile engrained into her face. "I don't want any fighting or arguing. Just stand there and look pretty."

Triple H's music hits, and the big boss man rushes out. The line of his shoulders is tight, and he visibly looks pissed off. Orton is beside him, Cena leading the pack behind them.

Triple H grabs a mic as he gets in the ring. Orton on his left and Nikki on his right. Beside her is Paige and April. On Orton's other side is John, Punk, Dean, Roman and Seth in that order.

"For anyone who's been watching the Impact tapings, it's clear we didn't deliver. I had high hopes for my superstars and divas to come out victorious. Despite all their efforts, they were not. And I'll be the first to apologise." Hunter begins, his voice quivering with anger. That's such bullshit and he knows it. They tried their hardest and lost. The consequence might not even be that bad. "The rule was when we started this tournament, the winner was allowed to pick the special stipulation for both matches at Survivor Series. There is no limitation... While I was hoping to be able to be the one to make this decision, I am not. So, please, give a big round of applause to TNA President Dixie Carter and Eric Bishoff as they reveal what we've all been wondering about."

The crowd boos as a song starts playing.

Holy shit, Dixie went back to the song Dixie Train. Oh jeez, this is great.

She comes out with extra make up painted on her face, and Eric is sporting a huge shit eating grin that doesn't seem to leave.

Would it be inappropriate for Seth to punch it off? Yes? Maybe? Please?

"It's so nice of you to welcome us to your ring. We appreciate it a lot." Dixie says, smiling. Ugh. Seth is already nauseous.

What's his problem with Dixie? He still doesn't understand. Is it wrong to just generally dislike someone?

"As much as we'd love to shower you with compliments, there isn't enough time for that. It's necessary we get straight to business." Eric say, that smirk not faltering slightly. "After a brave and dominant performance, our employees managed to out battle yours. It was a struggle, but we did it. Just as I hoped we would.

"I spent all day and all night trying to come up with the perfect stipulation for this match.. But then I realized, I can't change the _match_. Survivor Series is well known for it's elimination tag team bouts. Altering it in any way would be completely ridiculous, and it just wouldn't be the same." Eric continues. "I don't want to change the match. I want the stipulation to occur afterwards.. You see, Hunter, I want compensation."

"W.. what?" Triple H asks, raising his eyebrows.

Seth's heart drops to his stomach.

"The way I see it, whether you win or lose - you're still going to be the WWE, you're still going to be a major company. TNA is still going to be the smaller, less known than you. I can't gain anything by _just winning_. I need something to show off for our hard work, something that'll last for the long haul.. If my Knockouts beat your Divas, I want to two women from your roster of my choosing." Eric replies. "If my Superstars beat yours, I want three Superstars of my choosing. If we lose, then we'll walk away and leave you alone."

"That seems.. fair." The Cerebral Assassin gulps. "Do you already have an idea of who you might want? So we can be prepared for the worst."

"I'll reveal that tomorrow morning." Eric answers. He turns his gaze to Seth, and his smile appears to grow wider. "Though I'm sure some are more obvious than the others."

Seth feels Roman tense beside him, as he does himself.

"Well, good luck on Sunday." Eric says, shaking Triple H's hand. He holds the rope open for Dixie, and makes eye contact with Seth.

The Iowan wrestler just stares, completely shocked at what just happened. Eric winks as he leaves the ring, still smiling.

"Fucking asshole." Roman snarls, putting a protective hand on Seth's back. "Over my dead body will he ever get you."

"We ain't goin' down with a fight." Dean hisses, appearing on his other side. "We're gonna kick their asses, one by one, until they're beggin' for fuckin' mercy. You ain't goin' nowhere."

Seth smiles, but it's forced. There's something odd about how Eric so willingly agreed to back off should they lose. He's always been a relentless son of a bitch who refused to give up until he either got want he wanted or lost what he already had.

The teams and their boss descend down the ramp, and the mood is solemn. There's a strong, uncomfortable tension amongst them that doesn't look like it's going away anytime soon. There's a big possibility that Eric could pick anyone of them, and for guys like John and Randy who've wrestled in the WWE their entire career being any where else seems impossible and would be a huge downgrade.

"Well, it looks like I may not have to fire you all after all." Hunter says before he saunters to his office. Stephanie gives them an apologetic glance, her lips pursed, before she's following her husband.

No one speaks as they make their way to their locker room - the Divas silently parting ways. Seth opens the door and rushes to A.J. (who apparently snuck in while they were on stage), hugging him tight. A.J. rubs circles on his back, mumbling into his chest that it'll be okay.

Everyone's future is up the air - who knows who else Eric will pick, it may not even be one of them - and they may not even work here come Monday. Seth's fate is all but sealed. He might end up going back to his old stomping grounds, officially, sooner rather than later.

As he kisses A.J.'s forehead, he realizes he might be alright with that.

~

Triple H paces around his office, throwing his jacket off and yanking off his tie. Stephanie watches, hand on her hips. It's obvious how upset her husband is and she doesn't know how to approach him.

Vince enters the room, his face red. "This is really fucking bad."

"Maybe he won't take anyone overly important." Stephanie suggests, trying to be the optimist in a room full of pessimists.

"He's definitely taking Rollins. Which is a huge fucking blow to us. The Shield is a big money maker for us and it won't be the same without Rollins." Hunter defers, "Maybe he won't take all three of them, so we can keep Reigns and Ambrose and scrounge something up between them."

"He's probably gonna want two of the younger divas." Vince groans. "Fuck."

_knock knock knock_

Stephanie turns to answer the door. On the other side is Eric Bishoff.

She scowls. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk." Eric replies, brushing past her. "Something has come to my attention I'd think you'd like to see." He pulls a vanilla envelope out of his jacket and places it on Hunter's desk.

"What is this?"

"This is a set of photographs showing Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns approaching A.J. Styles, hostility written all over them, and causes Styles to leave emotionally upset." Eric explains. "Now, unless you want it to be public knowledge that your employees cornered one of mine in an attempt to throw him off his game days before the big match.. I suggest the fight stay clean on Sunday. Or everyone will know you're nothing but a bunch of cheating, sleazy slime balls who used underhanded tricks such as this because they're scared of TNA."

Bishoff turns and leaves, a pep in his step.

"Asshole." Stephanie hisses.

~

**A/N: After varying this with OurDeal, there is a clause in every WWE contract stating you can not work with a rival company while currently signed with WWE. The way this would work is whichever superstars and divas are chosen should TNA win, they'll be terminated and signed to TNA - with the same salary - immediately following Survivor Series. All legal issues and freedoms aside, this is sports entertainment written in fanfiction. All logic is thrown out the window, and the only thing that matters is an intriguing plot that leaves you on the edge of your seat.**

**Tell me what you think in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr.**


	17. Saturday - one day left

**Disclaimer: see chapter sixteen**

**Warning: possible blackmail plotting, panic, feels, cuteness**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who's been reading this. You all mean so much to me! I can't believe we're near the end...**

Chapter Seventeen:

A.J. and the divas join up in the superstars' hotel room the following morning. Seth holds A.J. close, not quite willing to let him go. Dean is cuddling with Paige, Nikki's on John's lap, and April and Punk are holding hands. Roman is sat between his Shield brothers, with Randy on John's side.

It's a silent huddle of comfort.

The TV is on, the WWE Network on the home screen. They're all waiting for the official press release. It'll be released on social media after, but Eric's supposed to make a live announcement sometime today.

Suddenly the screen changes, and Eric's face is on the screen. Randy quickly presses play.

"Hello, ladies, gentleman, and anyone else watching." Eric greets, grinning like a mad man. "Tomorrow night will be the greatest night in all of professional wrestling's history as we find out who is the better company.

"Since my company, TNA, won the tournament, I was bestowed with the great honor of picking the match stipulation. As you found out last night on Smackdown, I decided that should my side win, we'll receive two divas and three superstars. Now you will be able to found out who." Eric continues. "For the divas, I'm asking for Paige and Natalya Neidhart."

"Oh fuck you." Paige snorts.

"For the superstars, it was difficult. But I've finally settled on Wade Barrett, Antonio Cesaro, and.. the ever so wonderful," Eric pauses to chuckle. "Seth Rollins.

"I hope we'll back victorious, and you'll all be able to join the best damn wrestling company on the planet, and be a part of the Total Nonstop Action."

Dean shuts the television off. "This is bullshit."

"Dean, chill out." April says. "No one's going anywhere until after Sunday, and that's _if_ we even lose."

"'S not the fuckin' point." Dean scowls, pulling on his hair. "They can't just waltz into your place and demand this shit. It's not okay."

"There's nothing we can do because Eric isn't going to change his decision." Seth points out. "We just have to go out there Sunday and wrestle our asses off."

"That obviously isn't good enough since we're in this position in the first place." Dean hisses.

Seth gives him a look. "I know you're upset right now, but there's no need to be."

"There's a chance I might lose you both. You don't want me to be upset?" Dean asks, making wild hand gestures. He's tapping his foot against the ground in a way that means he's agitated.

"No, I want you to trust that we'll be able to get the job done and not worry." Seth replies.

"If you honestly think that I'm gonna sit back and watch my career just go out the window because I got demoted to TNA, then you don't know me. I'll kick ass there, and when my contract's up I'll come right back to take back the Divas division." Paige says, soothing her boyfriend.

"Oh, you wish." April teases, at the same time Nikki says, "In your dreams."

Paige squints her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You don't think I will?"

"Nope." April answers, tapping her friend with the tip of her shoe. "The division will be mine for a long time, sister."

Dean flops down on the couch, rubbing his eyes, as the women continue to bicker.

"Just so you know, whatever happens, I won't let this guy forget about you. You'll still be family." A.J. whispers, running a hand up and down Seth's arm.

" _We'll_ be family." Dean corrects, the corner of his lips slightly turning up as he grabs Paige's hand. He brings her knuckles up to his lips, kissing the middle one and rubbing it in.

It warms Seth's heart - though he still feels extraordinarily sick, like something life shattering is going to happen - when he looks at his new family. He can imagine Jeff, Velvet, Bobby, and maybe.. _maybe_ Kaz being here, too. And it all just seems perfect.

(In the back of his mind, he knows it's not. Something's gonna happen to ruin this wonderful feeling he has, and it's gonna be big. What it is, he hasn't decided yet.)

~

_[ Am I going insane? My blood is boiling inside of my veins. An evil feeling attacks. My body's shaking, there's no turning back. Don't take your eyes off the trigger. I'm not to blame if your world turns to black. As your eyes start to blister. There's just no hope for our final embrace.]_

_Tyler stares at Bobby, pure hatred embedded into his eyes. His skin is on **fire** , and it's smothering him. As the flames spread across his body, his heart continues to break._

_This is the first time they've been face to face since last Thursday, when it all went down, and it hurts more than he could ever imagine..._

_[So here we are... I'm in your head... I'm in your heart! You were told to run away. Soak the place, and light the flame. Pay the price for your betrayal. Your betrayal, your betrayal! I was told to stay away. Those two words I can't obey. Pay the price for your betrayal. Your betrayal, your betrayal!]_

_You probably can't tell it by looking at him, but Bobby is dying on the inside. It hurts to breath under Tyler's glare. His heart is already broken - has been for awhile now, if he's being entirely honest - so no more damage can be done. Still, his entire body **hurts, aches** to reach out and pull this gorgeous specimen into his arms and wipe away those tears forming in his eyes...._

_[Is it my turn to die? My heart is pounding as I say goodbye. So now I dance in the flames. I love you crying and screaming my name. You said that we'd be forever. How could you kill me and lie to my face? Now that we can't be together. There's just no hope for our final embrace. So here we are, I'm in your head I'm in your heart!!!]_

_It's not just Tyler's heart that hurts, it's... it's everything. His body, his mind, his soul. It all fucking hurts. It's not that numbing pain from before. No, this is a full out assault and it's cutting him deep...._

_[You were told to run away. Soak the place, and light the flame. Pay the price for your betrayal. Your betrayal, your betrayal! I was told to stay away. Those two words I can't obey. Pay the price for your betrayal. Your betrayal, your betrayal! GO!!!]_

_Bobby is so deeply in love with Tyler, it's embarrassing. Tyler's destined to be with A.J. But, the heart wants the heart wants, right? He can't control it._

_He watched in shock last week, along with everyone else, when Tyler broke down into a pitiful fit of sobs and yelling. It crushed him, thinking **he's** the person who did that. **He** caused the person he loves so much pain and suffering. And for what? So he wouldn't have to live a lie any longer?_

_Slowly, Tyler brings the microphone up to his lips, "Did I ever mean anything to you?"_

_It surprises Bobby. Out of all the things he expected Tyler to say **that** wasn't one of them. It's a completely ridiculous statement. Tyler means everything to him. Tyler's his heart, his soul, his brother, his.. his..._

_His enemy. He has to remember that. It's the only way to shield himself before he hurts himself even further...._

_[So here we are (so here we are, I'm in your head). (I'm in your head). I'm in your heart!!! You were told to to run away. Soak the place and light the flame. Pay the price for your betrayal. Your betrayal, your betrayal! I was told to stay away. Those two words I can't obey. Pay the price for your betrayal. Your betrayal, your betrayal!]_

_"No." Bobby answers, his voice cold and full of malice._

_Tyler's heart drops to the pit of his stomach, his skin scorching. They were brothers, they were **family**. They swore to protect one another and to always have each other's backs. How could Bobby stick a knife in it?_

_That's not true. Bobby didn't stick the knife in his back. He plunged it into Tyler's chest and ripped it out with all the force he could muster...._

~

They drove out to St Louis, Missouri for the pay per view shortly thereafter. Randy, as everyone knows, lives there and welcomed anyone who wanted to come throw a pre Survivor Series party. But he told them no one was allowed to get drunk and he wasn't providing any of the food.

John and Roman end up grilling some...thing. Seth's not entirely sure what it is, because he was assigned the task of the guest list. He knew more people in TNA than they did - "No, A.J., you don't count." - so that was his _one and only job_.

First, he made a list of everyone he knew and circled all of the ex-WWE employees, then crossed off who's number he didn't have nor remembered. Next, he crossed off anyone he didn't want to actually come - Aries, Bully Ray, Madison Rayne, Eric, etc - because it would cause unnecessary drama or he just didn't like them.

Now, he has a small list - which he rewrote to make it look better. There can be no mistakes in a task so futile. - and he's already started making phone calls. A few people refused because they had their own agenda or didn't make the trip out there with the company.

Then he makes of list of all his current coworkers - double underlines Cesaro, Barrett, Natalya, and her husband Tyson Kidd because they deserve to be here in case the worst happens - and does the same thing. He's also conscious of who everyone else might want to see (he struggles with the Divas, but decided just to include everyone on Total Divas. Randy's got a big house and he'd hate to leave anyone out.) Then he repeats the process.

By the time he's done, there's twenty people definitely coming and five maybes.

He feels disappointed because he expected more. But, it's not his fault.

"Did you finish your mission, Officer Rollins?" Dean asks, smirking at him.

"Yes, sir, General Ambrose." Seth replies, winking at his brother. "We should prepare for twenty officers being shipped in tonight, possibly another five if the battle is finished in time."

Dean shakes his head, still smiling, "Did you make a list?"

"Did you expect me not to?" Seth questions, raising his eyebrows. "You guys gave me one job to do and I had to do it with perfection."

"Who was prestigious enough to make it?" A.J. asks, taking his hat off. He's wearing a long sleeved camo shirt and normal denim jeans. Which is, in all truthfulness, Seth's favorite outfit on him. It just looks so nice.

"Well, Jeff and Velvet were obviously first. Mickie and Magnus, Angelina, The Miz and Maryse, Daniel Bryan and Brie, Kurt, Ken, Gail Kim, Natalya, Cesaro, Barrett, Tyson Kidd, Alicia Fox, and Sting." Seth answers, counting in his head. "Then there's Roman's and Randy's families, so this place is gonna be jam packed."

"What about the other two?" A.J. inquires, raising his eyebrows. "You only said eighteen."

"Well, I mean," Seth clears his throat. They're all friends so, it doesn't matter. Right? "Bobby and Kaz said they'd come, but nothing's set in stone." A.J. hums, smiling at him.

"Good, I've been meanin' to talk to them." A.J. says. What? Them? No. That's weird. Why would they need to talk? About what?

"Dean!" Paige calls from outside, gesturing from him to come. He does.

Seth sighs. "Are you trying to make me jump you in front of everyone? Dressing up like that."

"No, but I wouldn't mind it." A.J. replies, winking. "Look, I want tonight to be special, and I wanna look nice. Whatever that does to you isn't intentional nor unwelcomed."

"You're such a dork." Seth teases, kissing his cheekbone. "But don't be mean to Bobby tonight. I don't want you two -"

"There's nothin' to worry about. I wanna bury the hatchet with him so we can move on to bigger, better things." Styles interrupts, grabbing Seth's hand. "You might be my coworker again on Monday, and I wanna start off on the right page. No more of this rivalry bullshit."

Seth puts his arms around A.J.'s neck, "Just don't punch anybody this time. Your last two encounters with Kaz didn't end very well."

"I won't." The Phenomenal One promises, his hands resting on Rollins's hips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Seth returns, smiling. He touches their foreheads together. "I thought we'd never be able to do this again."

"I did, too. How was I supposed to live the rest of my life without you towerin' over me?" A.J. playfully asks.

Seth places a quick kiss to his lips. "You're never gonna have to find out." He whispers against the older's mouth.

A.J. reaches up, kissing Seth again. And again. And again, and again. Seth cups his jaw, tilting his enough to deepen -

"Y'all are just so cute." Nikki says, interrupting them. "But Nattie and TJ are gonna be here soon and I'm not sure if you want them to see you being adorable. Though it is quite a sight."

"Thanks, Nikki." Seth says, taking a step back. A.J. pats his shoulder before going outside.

"Wanna help me get all the plates and cups ready?" The Bella Twins asks, pointing over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. Seth nods, thankful for his newest mission.

~

There's a certain amount of desperation, hatred, or pure evil that lurks in someone's heart for Austin Aries to do what he's doing.

Eric plans on giving him a title run here pretty soon. Damn.

Aries and Sabin have - willingly and on their own accord. Eric had nothing to do with it - followed A.J. Styles since Aries brought in the first picture. By now, Eric has a stack load of incriminating photos that, if used correctly, would ruin their careers.

The question remaining is, what should he do with them?

Eric is actually very fond of A.J. and Tyler Black, believe it or not. He'd hate to tarnish their reputations. Especially when they have so much potential left in them.

But he has all these pictures, a dying company, and two chances Sunday night to help build towards a better tomorrow.

There's also a very big possibility his team will suffer a defeat in unfamiliar territory - maybe they'll choke from the pressure of performing on a bigger stage with the fate of TNA on the line, maybe the threat of their friend's jobs on the line will light a fire under Team WWE's asses and they'll scratch and claw to win - and then he'll be completely fucked.

Getting these new wrestlers will do a lot for TNA. They're elite, they're experienced but still have a ton of stamina and will wrestle for many more years, they connect with the crowd whether they're heels or faces. Everyone of them is talented and their attributes are limitless.

Owning them would be an honor he'd like to have, and he wouldn't misuse them like Vince McMahon has so far.

What if he loses? What'll he do then?

That's a risk he doesn't want to take. That's why, when Austin dropped these photos onto his desk a few hours ago to further strengthen their deal, he knew he had to use them to his advantage.

But how?

Could he just walk up to Tyler and demand for him to be the last one standing, then throw the match? Would he do it, or let his career be in jeopardy?

Eric groans, rubbing his face. There's so many decisions he has to make in so little time.

~

Everyone who promised to show up did - and Christopher Daniels, to Seth's great displeasure. Not that he'd show it. It's all Kaz's fault. - plus Randy's girlfriend and Roman's wife. So, all thirty two of them managed to have a place to sit, eat, and converse comfortably. Seth, his Crew and the Shield decided to seat themselves outside in the cool night air. The stars and moon are out, shining bright, and the breeze is blowing just right.

A.J. and Bobby are off on the other side of the lawn, talking to each other. Kaz had been banished back to the table not long after the conversation had initially started. Seth asked him what it was about, but Frankie shrugged it off and repeated what A.J. told him earlier.

So, Seth sees Christopher Daniels sitting there - uninvited, of course - and then he looks back over at A.J. and Bobby. His boyfriend is trying to work out his issues with the one person he hates the most all for Seth. Yet here he is, secretly brooding, because A.J.'s ex is here (uninvited, which is just rude) instead of talking it out.

Well, he's going to be the bigger person here (both literally and figuratively).

"Hey, Chris." Seth says, sitting next to the man. Daniels tentatively smiles at him.

"It's been a long time since we've talked." Daniels points out, linking his fingers together. "Was starting to think you didn't like me all that well."

"I was actually thinking the feeling's mutual." Seth confesses, suddenly feeling awkward. "Which is why I came over here. Bobby and A.J. are sorting out their differences for me, and I wanted to do the same for him seeing as you're one of his closest friends."

Christopher's brows draw together. "It's a complicated situation, we both know that."

"I'd like to uncomplicate it." Seth says, "I'd like for us to build the relationship we never got the proper chance to."

"When A.J. ended our.. thing to be with you, it hurt at first. That caused me to distance myself from the group, which set us off on the wrong foot." Daniels explains. "I saw the look in his eyes every time he saw you, and I knew you two were meant to be together. When I realized that I.. I wanted to patch things up with you because A.J.'s happiness is more important than whatever jealousy I had, but I never knew how, you know? I hadn't talked to you much, I didn't know how to connect with you, and you seemed alright with us not exactly being friends."

"A.J. honestly didn't tell me you guys used to be together until recently. So, when you appeared to dislike me, I took it as you not liking me as a person. That's why I never saw the need to force a friendship." Seth says, wiping his hands on his jeans.

"He never told you?" Daniels asks.

The Iowan shakes his head. "If I would've known, I never would've gone out with him."

"That's probably why he didn't tell you." Chris says. "You're a real catch, and he didn't wanna lose you. I'm happy for him - for both of you."

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll find yourself someone special, too."

"Hm, I hope so." Daniel looks up at.. Kaz, and a smile and blush appears on his face. Frankie turns his head to meet Christopher's gaze, he returns the smile and gives a small wave.

It's frigging adorable.

"What's goin' on over here?" A.J. asks, sitting in front of them.

"We're just talking." Chris replies, putting his hand on Seth's shoulder as he stands. "We should do this again."

"Definitely." Seth says. Chris walks over to Kaz, and sits next to him. They share a look that is _to cute_. "I didn't know they were a thing."

"Neither did I." A.J. grabs his hand, running a thumb over his knuckles. "Hope they get together, though. It'd be good for 'em."

"Did you and Bobby work it out?"

A.J. shrugs. "For the most part. There's still a couple things that'll have to get ironed out. But we're good, for now."

"Tonight has been so great." Seth says. "It can't get any better than this."

"Actually, I think it can. If ya don't mind me tryin'." The North Carolina native suggests. Seth gestures for him to go ahead.

Then, A.J. stands up. "Can I have everyone's attention?" All the conversation stops - which isn't very much considering they're outside and there's not that much of them - and look towards them.

"I'm kinda known for bein' a procrastinator, and the fact that I didn't do this years ago is proof." A.J. begins, his voice quivering slightly. "I'm about to say somethin' cheesy, and you're gonna hit me later, but stay with me for now." Seth smiles, his heart stuttering.

"I knew from the moment I met you I wanted you to be mine forever. You're most beautiful and charmin' person I've ever met, and ya stole my heart. There'll never be another person I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. And.. Colby Daniel Lopez," A.J. pulls his hand out of his pocket, sinking down to one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Holy fuck.

"Of course." Seth whispers. A.J. blushes, sliding the ring onto his finger.

The ring has a silver band, three diamonds - the one in the middle is black and the two smaller ones beside it are a light purple -, and in between the loops is more black. It's an easy slide on his finger. And, if he's being honest, it looks pretty damn good on it, too.

Their friends start clapping. Kaz, vintage Kaz, yells for him to "Get it!" Seth doesn't mind them, though, he pulls A.J. in for a kiss as his heart soars.

Tonight, has been perfect.

~

**A/N: This chapter was really weird for me to write. Like, happiness? Peace? What is this?**

**All jokes aside, I thought this chapter didn't live up to my expectations. Tell me what you think in the comments, please.**

**Anywho, here's the ring: http://arcadedistro.com/unique-black-diamond-engagement-rings/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: see chapter seventeen**

**Warning: blackmail, and some seriously bad shit**

**A/N: Welp. Here we are. I honestly can't believe this story actually made it this far. I was expecting to lose hope/interest in this awhile ago. Miraculously, I didn't, and now this is the last chapter. Do not worry, my loyal readers, there will be a sequel that'll include everything this one didn't.**

**This chapter opens with the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson which takes place in Seth's and A.J.'s teenage years. Please comment, kudos, and bookmark. There's no point in subscribing to this since it's over, but follow the series or me to see the sequel. Thank you all! :)**

Chapter Eighteen:

_[Grew up in a small town. And when the rain would fall down. I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be. And if I'd end up happy. I would pray (I would pray).]_

_Colby Lopez is a wrestler. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. Wrestling is what he loves, and he's willing to dedicate his entire life to it. He wants to train everyday, work his muscles to the max, until he's ready to begin his actual career._

_His parents don't see it that way...._

_[Trying hard to reach out. But when I tried to speak out. Felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here. But something felt so wrong here. So I prayed I could break away.]_

_A.J. is really good at this wrestling thing. It's shocking, to say the least. He watched it on TV - whenever he could get the damn thing to work - but he'd never thought he'd be any good at it. His friends call him a natural, and tell him to pursue it._

_His parents wouldn't give a shit what he did, anyhow. So it's not like they could judge him should be follow this newfound hobby...._

_[I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fl. I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sk. And I'll make a wish. Take a chanc. Make a change. And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway.]_

_Colby's parents constantly scold him. They say he's wasting his life trying to be a wrestler. They say the sport is fake and he'd never make a real living off of it. He should stay in school and get a degree and make do something good with his life._

_His blood boils everytime they say following his dream is a mistake, because he doesn't have the right "look" or he's not "muscular" or "naturally athletic like his brother". He has to quickly leave the room before he punches the wall - or them...._

_[Wanna feel the warm breeze. Sleep under a palm tree. Feel the rush of the ocean. Get on board a fast train. Travel on a jet plane far away. And breakaway.]_

_A.J.'s mother asks him what college he plans on going to. He tells her the University of Georgia - he does actually intend to apply once he's graduated - and then he reveals he wants to be a wrestler. She laughs, loudly. Slapping her knee and snorting._

_She says he's to small, to short, to be a wrestler. He'd get squashed easily by his much bulkier, strong opponents...._

_[I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fl. I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky. And I'll make a wish. Take a chanc. Make a change. And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget all the ones that I love. I'll take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway.]_

_Colby trains extra hard the day his father tells him to choose something else - "I'm not going to let one of my children do something so childish." -. It pisses him off so badly. Their eldest son treats women like shit and their daughter is a whore in the making, yet they have no problem with their behavior because Colby's siblings have goods grades and plan on attending college._

_They can't let their fuck up of a son ruin what little potential he has in his worthless life, right? They have to make him so miserable so he'll quit and follow their plans for him._

_Well, fuck that...._

_[Buildings with a hundred floors. Swinging 'round revolving doors. Maybe I don't know where they'll take me. But gotta keep moving on, moving on. Fly away, breakaway.]_

_A.J.'s father comes home, drunk off his ass, and his mother tells him about their son's career choice. Dad thinks it's amusing, too, and roughs him up to show him what it'll be like if he continues to "be so stupid"._

_He punches a hole in his wall, and jumps through the window. Outside, he screams away his frustrations and paces. Why is it so ridiculous that he might be good at something? He isn't the biggest guy, nor is he the strongest. But he's got the heart, the determination, and the talent._

_That's more than what some people can say...._

_[I'll spread my wings. And I'll learn how to fly. Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye. I gotta take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun. But I won't forget the place I come from. I gotta take a risk. Take a chance. Make a change. And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.]_

_Middle child syndrome. That's what Colby's parents blames this sudden "outburst" as. A cry for help because his mom and dad don't love him as much._

_Marek, his best friend, thinks it's fucking hilarious, too. Hell, even his trainer Danny finds it amusing._

_They've never come to one of his practices, or any of the shows a couple of the guys and their friends put together every weekend. They don't see the look in his eyes when he steps in the squared circle. They don't see how natural it all comes. They don't know how good he is. They just don't understand, and they're never going to. A wrestler doesn't fit into the mold of a perfect family._

_Well. If they're going to push him away from his dream, then he'll just distance himself from his fanily. Their loss, they don't know what they're missing...._

~

There was a certain kind of pain Bobby experienced when A.J. proposed to Tyler. He always knew he had no chance with Tyler. But, for some odd and pathetic reason, he always clung to this tiny sliver of hope that they'd break up for good. Then, Bobby could claim Tyler as his own.

It's ridiculous and makes no sense. But he couldn't help but dream.

Last night just sealed whatever chance he thought he had. There was no going back, especially when A.J. didn't believe in divorce.

So, Bobby's gonna end up all alone. How terrific is that?

He shouldn't be focusing on his own personal needs. Tyler looked so damn _happy_ last night. He was pure purely ecstatic, and he couldn't stop smiling. When he first came over to Bobby, Tyler gave him the longest hug and was radiating joy. That's the only thing Bobby ever wanted.

He sighs, brushing his hair back into a ponytail. The pay per view kick off shows starts in half an hour and he needs to clear his head.

Today is a special day. It's his WWE debut. Maybe, someday, he'd make it to this company. Like he always dreamed he would.

"You pumped, man?" Kaz asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't look like it."

"Just a little nervous." Bobby replies. Which isn't entirely false. This might be his opportunity to impress whoever recruits people around here and he can leave TNA for something bigger, something better, and he can move past this Tyler-A.J. business once and for all.

"Don't be man. You got this." Frankie tells him, smiling. "Even if you lose, you did your damn best. No one can fault ya for it."

"Thanks, man. Really appreciate the pep talk." Bobby days, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. "Wish you and Chris had a match, though. Would've loved for us all to be a part of the show, just like old times."

"Would've like that, too. But things are different now. Everything's changed, y'know." Frankie points out, sighing.

"Wish it hadn't." Bobby looks down at his shoes. The fact that nothing was the same anymore is his fault, and he wrecked the wonderful thing they had going.

"Don't make that face, dude. You did what you felt you had to, for yourself. Everyone has forgiving you for it, and so should you." Frankie says. "Besides, just because everything's different doesn't necessarily make it a bad thing. Jeff is in a good spot in his career with his family and he's clean. Tyler's finally achieved the career he deserves. A.J. stopped being a chicken shit, surprisingly, and proposed. Which is huge for the both of them. You've been successful these past few years. Chris and I got together. See? It's-"

"You and Chris actually got together?" Bobby asks, smiling at his friend. "It's about damn time."

"Shut up." Frankie rolls his eyes. "Don't beat yourself up about it anymore, okay?"

"Alright." Bobby agrees, though he's not quite sure he'll be able to. "Now get out. I have a match to get ready for."

Kaz raises his eyebrows. "You're the main event, dude. That's not for another, like, three hours."

"I don't care. I want my damn privacy. Go be with your man or something."

~

Dean is nervous, it shows on his face, as the Diva's match is set to begin. His hair is a mess from where he already started pulling on it, and the entrances aren't even over.

"Calm down, man, she'll be fine." Seth says.

The bell is rung and the match has started. Nikki and Angelina are the first to go.

Nikki and Angelina lock up and Angelina applies a headscissors. Nikki breaks it up with a kick to the stomach, but Angelina counters with slamming Bella's head into the turnbuckle. Angelina heads up top but Nikki punches her and hits a superplex. She goes for the pin and gets a two count. April tags in and punches Angelina in the back of the head as she goes for the tag. Angelina retaliates by slapping her and rushes to the corner to tag in Taryn. Taryn comes in and hits April a few times, she sends April to the ropes where Nikki tags back in. Nikki rushes in, but Taryn quickly hits her with the Running Cutter and pins the Diva's Champion for the first elimination. In comes April, who kicks Taryn in the face and they trade some punches, then Velvet comes in, illegally, and hits all three opponents with a crossbody that sends them outside. Taryn stumbles back into the ring, April right on her heels. The smaller diva jumps on her and applies the Black Widow. Taryn taps for the second elimination.

Angelina climbs to the top rope and dives towards April and hits her with a dropkick. April crawls to her corner, and Paige reaches her hand out. Just before their fingers connect, Angelina pulls her back into the opposite corner. Angelina kicks her in the gut a few time, and tags in Velvet as the two double team her. Velvet flips her hair, pointing at Paige, as she hits the In Yo Face on April and pins her.

Paige worries her bottom lip between her teeth as her friend is the third elimination. Now, it's the reunited (for one night only) Beautiful People vs Paige.

Dean sighs beside Seth, hands rubbing furiously against his face. His leg is bouncing up and down like he does when he's nervous.

Paige comes in, nerves on her face (just like Dean). Velvet taunts her, yelling at her that she's weak. Paige sighs, putting her hands on her hips. Velvet tells her to lay down and submit defeat. The British diva complies, laying down on her back. Velvet instantly goes for the pin -

Paige reverses it into a school boy, and Velvet is the fourth woman eliminated. Sky is incredibly shocked, her mouth hanging open.

Angelina shakes her head as she steps in the ring, hands on her hips as she sizes Paige up. The two lock up, and Paige pulls her down by the hair. She mimics Velvet's taunt, much to the pleasure of the crowd.

Angelina struggles to stand, and Paige puts her into the PTO. Love squeezes her eyes shut, and taps. Paige releases her and screams. April rushes back into the ring and hugs her friend tightly.

Dean collapses back against his stall, a hand over his heart. Seth smiles, slapping him on the thigh.

"Told ya you had nothing to worry about." Seth says. Dean just shakes his head, too star struck to talk.

Paige waves her arms, hollering, as the three of them walk into the locker room. Dean picks her up in a hug, telling her she did a great job.

"I'm a two time Divas Champion, for fuck's sake. I'm not scared of her." Paige says, fanning herself. "I'm so thirsty. Can you be a doll and get me a water, Sethie?"

"Sure thing." Seth replies, exiting the locker room. He makes his way down to catering and grabs the three water bottles, in case the others need them, too.

He's about to leave when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Tyler. I wanted to talk to you about your contract." Eric says, straightening out his suit jacket.

"A little ambitious, are we?" Seth asks. The match hasn't even happened yet and he's already planning on the future.

"I figured since you and A.J. are together again, you'd want to work alongside your boyfriend. Or, fiancee. That's a nice ring he gave you."

Seth sighs. "What do you want?"

"You see, an unknown source has provided me with a stack load of pictures showing you and A.J... well. Doing what you two always do. And I also have some pictures of your stable partners interrogating A.J.in a bar, where A.J. leaves clearly upset." Eric explains, flashing a folder in his face. "If I lose, I could easily makes these public and expose you three for colluding with A.J. - that, or brainwashing him - to help you win."

"What? That's such bullshit." Seth responds, his eyes widening.

"If spun the right way, it could. But I don't want to do that, Tyler. I'm very fond of you and A.J., and I'd hate for to tarnish your reputations like this." Eric says.

Seth gulps, his heart plummeting. "Then what do you want?"

"I want you to guarantee you'll follow Plan B."

~

Seth gets back to the locker room with his heart sitting in his stomach. His feet feel like lead.

"What took you so long?" Paige questions, drinking from her water.

"I ran into Eric and he wishes me good luck." Seth lies, smiling slightly.

"Looks like you saw a ghost." Dean says. Seth just shrugs.

~

Seth's heart is pounding as he stands beside Dean on the apron.

Orton and Bobby starts off, Champion versus Champion. Bobby sizes him up, smiling as he does. Orton stares, too, and eventually shrugs off this weird staring contest and clotheslines Bobby. Roode crawls over to his corner and tags in the, rather unwillingly, Chris Sabin. Sabin steps in the ring, putting his hands up against Randy. The Viper smirks, locking up with him. Sabin breaks the hold, looking at Randy warily. He runs against the ropes and takes Orton down with a tackle. Chris climbs up to the top rope as Randy stands. In mid air, Randy hits and RKO and quickly pins the former TNA Tag Team Champion for elimination number one. Shelley comes in to avenge his fallen counterpart.

Orton brushes off an attack by Shelley and punches him a few times, then Roman and Aries tag in and trade punches and Aries hits a few knee strikes. Aries tries to whip Roman, but Cena makes the tag. John comes in and surprises Aries with a flying shoulder tackle. John calls for the Five Knuckle Shuffle, and just as he’s about to connect Aries rolls out of the way. He locks in the Last Chancery,.but John refuses to tap. Eventually he passes out and becomes the second one eliminated. Dean comes in, fists around flying like a mad man. Aries is taken down, but he pushes away from Dean and tags in Jeff. The Charismatic Charisma comes in and Dean is on the attack, swinging wildly. Jeff kicks him in the gut and hits him with a neckbreaker. Jeff calls for the tag and Dean faces off with Styles, but Dean ends up tagging Seth in instead. Seth gets in and they lock up. Seth reverses it into a head lock and A.J. pushes him into the ropes. Seth breaks the hold and jumps to the ground as A.J. jumps over him. Seth is up instantly thereafter, and dropkicks A.J. He picks his opponent up, twisting his arm, as he tags in Roman.

Roman picks him up for a spine buster as Seth goes back to the apron. A.J. captures Roman by the neck with his feet, and throws him down with a hurricanrana. Styles tags in Shelley while Roman tags in Orton. Randy uppercuts Shelley and whips him, but Shelley hits a Thesz press and Phoenix Splash for three, and Orton’s gone. The crowd boos wildly..

Punk comes in for the fist time and kicks Shelley a few times, then he hits the ropes but hits a flying knee. He calls for the GTS, and hits it. Shelley is knocked out as the ref counts - one, two, three - and he’s been eliminated. Aries runs in, kneeing Punk in the head as the former WWE Champion begins to stand. Aries hits the ropes and connects with a fourth knee, sending a dazed Punk to the canvas. Aries hits a Moonsault off the ropes and puts Punk in the Anaconda Vise - taunting him with his own move - to which Punk has no choice but to tap and he’s gone. Roman runs in and spears the ever loving shit out of Aries, possibly crushing the man’s ribs in the process. Roman immediately pins him and the odds are even once again.

Seth looks at Dean and Roman, his brothers, and the opposing apron as his other family members stand there. It’s ironic, his old family versus his new.

Bobby avoids a clothesline and goes for a big boot. Roman ducks under it, and hits Bobby with a Superman Punch in return. Reigns tags in Dean, and the two stomp him. Dean laughs maniacally before he pulls Bobby up by his hair. Roode knees him in the stomach, but Dean just punches him before hitting Dirty Deeds for a three count.

A.J. runs in and absolutely _clobbers_ Dean with a clothesline, sending Ambrose to the ground in a sprawling mess. A.J. tries to pick Dean up, but the younger hits a jawbuster and runs into the corner and tags in Seth.

Seth comes in and they trade punches before Rollins hits a reverse STO into the turnbuckles. A.J. catches him with a diving DDT, then goes for the pin. He gets a two count and Rollins kicks him in the back of the head. Seth kicks him the chest a few times, too, sending him to the mat. He does a standing Moonsault that gets a two count.

Seth pushes his hair back from his eyes and he lifts A.J. up. Styles connects with an enzuiguri out of nowhere that sends Seth to the ground. A.J. puts him in a Figure Four. It crosses through his mind to _tap_ because it’d be so much easier. Then Eric’s words run through his mind, and Jimmy encourages him, so he scratches and claws his way to the ropes, dragging A.J. along with him. Desperately, his fingers wrap around the bottom rope and A.J. is forced to break the hold. Seth hits a side slam, and picks A.J. up for a suplex into the corner. He runs back to the ropes and connects with a Blackout, picking up another fall to give his team the number’s advantage.

Jeff comes in, but Seth trips him up. He tags in Roman, who comes in and gives Jeff a spine buster for two.

Roman calls for the Superman Punch, but Jeff ducks and kicks him in the back of the head. He uses the Twist of Fate, and heads for the top rope. Dean shakes the ropes, a strategy he learned back in his heel days, that causes the Rainbow Haired Warrior to fall. Roman uses the time to tag in Dean. Reigns rolls down onto the ground, holding his neck. He lays on the mat as Ambrose comes in and stomps on Jeff a few times. It sounds like he’s talking shit, but he’s probably just telling him that’s he’s doing a good job. Or maybe he’s not.

Dean picks Jeff up and hits the Dirty Deeds, but Jeff kicks out at two. The brunette raises his eyebrows, talking to the ref. Hardy catches Dean with a buckle bomb and calls for a Whisper in the Wind, but Dean sidesteps and hits another Dirty Deeds but Roode managed to tag in before he goes down. He comes in, repeatedly hitting Dean.

Roode hits a big boot for a two count, and Dean rolls him up in a school boy for one. Seth looks down at Roman to see his Samoan brother clutching his neck, not moving much from his spot on the ground. Seth goes to the other side of the post to give Dean a shorter reach.

Roode goes to the top rope, but Dean crotches him. He puts Bobby's arm over his neck and takes them both down with a superplex. Both of them take a minute to get up, but Ambrose does first.

Dean tries to stand, but falls back down. So he has to crawl.

Dean reaches for a tag.

Seth jumps from the apron.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback. I'd love to know what you guys think about it so far.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr  
> teamambrollins23.tumblr.com


End file.
